Unique
by The-Red-Pheonix
Summary: We all have walls that we place up to protect ourselves from the world.But things happen that makes these walls crumble, making us unprotected and vulnerable. Riley's walls have started to crumble and the person she least expected helps her.(COMPLETE)
1. Just Great Newies

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea's for the character from the beyblade series, or the characters themselves. but i own my own characters and the plot

**_Hope you guys like this story cause i find it good :P.......i really like wrighting it so please enjoy_**

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back …

Dream ……

Change of scene ===========

* * *

From the normal onlooker, Green Valley High looks like a normal High School. Hiding in the hills, close to the small town there.

A winding, long driveway leading up to a grand, looking building, with enormous grey pillars greeting you, before it's inviting dark oak door, entrance.

An old building and boarding house surrounded by wide, extensive areas of daily mowed lawn. A large, black, Iron Gate boarders the school's grounds, towering over people passing by……….For the students and few who work within these aged walls, this school is much, much more!

Think about this, we live our lives with the unconscious knowledge that were all unique, all with our own special abilities. May it be good in science or able to run 500m in record time. But what hides behind the walls of this normal looking high school, will shatter that knowledge forever!

'Green Valley,' a high school teaming with normal, everyday looking students……who hold a gift. Special abilities that would classify them as freaks to the outside world. Powers that we only dream off, abilities that may pose as threats to people high up.

These students, by freak of nature or by unheard of accidents, have picked up the abilities of animals. Taking some of the animal's features, such as it's strength / wit / power / hearing / smell / taste / speed / flexibility or teeth…… Students with the speed of a cat / strength of an ox / hearing of a bat / senses of a snake or temper like a bear.

These teenagers hide behind the black gate, learn within the stone walls and thrive on the little freedom they have.

They live in constant fear of being found out. Least their school gives them some freedom……

* * *

(Corridor at the High School)

"New students! Oh my god, Eric! This is so…cool. Wonder what school they went to before? Wonder what creature they take after?"

Asked an excited teenage girl.

Her dark brown, shoulder length hair, with red streaks highlighted her striking violet eyes. She was of an average height, with a slender and small build.

Her face was decorated with delicate looking facial features, in each ear hung a large silver hoop.

She wore a tight, tie up front, boob tube, that was light blue up the top, before darkening into a dark blue at the bottom. It hugged her flat stomach and small chest.

Her legs were covered by light denim pants, which flare out at the bottom. Covering any trace of her shoes underneath.

The pants hugged her small waist and legs. Around her hips she had placed a wide, pink belt, with metal ringed, holes all over it. Over one of her shoulders hanged her white and pink shoulder bag.

"Oh god calm down Tyomi (Tie-om-me). I can't answer so many questions at once and what if I don't know the answer."

Eric replied sending his friend a weird, half freaked out look.

Eric is a tall male, about 180cm or more in height. His hair is a light, sandy brown flop, which drops down to frame his lovely brown eyes once in a while. If he hasn't got it gelled up.

He's quite a skinny build, with a well toned and good looking body, complemented by his handsome facial features.

He's wearing a semi-tight, dark grey, nearly black looking, long sleaved top, which is pushed up above the elbows.

His hands are resting in the pockets of his black baggy pants, which just leaves the front tips of his black shoes revealed. On his back is his black and dark grey bag.

"Well one thing I know is they're joining our form. So that's why we have a form meeting…gathering, for the first 3 blocks of the day."

Eric added.

Tyomi frowned and looked ahead, making sure to dodge careless students.

"Riley won't like this one bit. We all know she hates our form teacher, Mr. Stockwell and new students on campus will just make her more……. edgy"

Eric chuckled and looked down at her. Tyomi and him knew their third friend really well and she was just bound to be over the moon about this situation. Note, over the moon as in a bad way, not in the good way.

"We'll see Tyomi, we'll see, maybe she will be open to the newies."

Tyomi snorted extending her arm, to open their form room door.

"That'll be the day, the day I see Riley friendly."

Tyomi said rolling her eyes. She twisted the silver knob and pushed the door open with the needed force.

They were instantly bombarded with the noise from their very social form class. Their form was made up of 22, soon to be 24 students. 1 out of 3 forms for their year group.

Eric and Tyomi quickly as they could, squeezed their way through the teaming mass, of busy chatting teens, up to the back of the class, were their row of three seats, were 'naturally' left untaken.

Eric taking a seat in the middle, while Tyomi sat to his right, staying away from the wall seat Riley always occupied. Three more school-writing chairs were in a line next to them. All their chairs are like that, the 'L' shaped desks in front of a chair.

Two of the chairs were unoccupied and the only other present, occupant of the back row was on the other side, sitting as close to the window as possible.

"Aden the mouse. He's still terrified after Riley had a go at him." Tyomi whispered to Eric. "Poor guy, his animal instincts are kicking in…. He's hiding.… Just like a mouse."

Eric frowned. Looking over at the shaking boy by the window, who was sending them horrified glances.

"He better calm down, cause he looks like he's about to wet his pants." Tyomi giggled.

"It's not funny Ty! (Tie)" Eric said sharply, giving her a meaningful look. "I don't find it funny that some people are terrified of Riley and us."

Tyomi stopped and a thinking expression crossed her face as she looked over at the empty chair next to the wall.

"Truthfully I don't find it funny." Tyomi's face then light up. "But it's damn cool."

Eric moaned out loud and let his head drop onto his desk. Tyomi can be so thick headed sometimes.

The sound of the classroom door quickly opening grabbed both of their attentions.

The slicked back, black haired Mr. Stockwell. Dressed as always in his black suite and royal blue top, plus his black tie, walked hurriedly in. His dark blue eyes scanning the class, as he loudly slammed his books onto the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Now class hush up, sorry I'm late. Couldn't find the new students papers."

Murmurs broke out, apart from Eric and Tyomi who just looked at the teacher. Tyomi's head leaning on her hand for a bored expression.

"Now quite! Yes we are getting some new stu……."

Mr. Stockwell was cut off, by the form room door being kicked open and an everyday looking Riley stalking in.

Her shoulder blade long black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, leaving her white, jaw long, front bangs out on the sides of her face. Framing her mud brown, fiery eyes that contained a dark green, nearly brown ring, around her pupal.

She had her normal dark expression on her face, to go with her black teeth like tattoos under each eye.

She wore a tight fitting, black t-shirt that ended just above her belly bottom, which showed off her flat stomach and average chest.

While over the top she wore a long sleeved black mesh hoddie. She had her black, baggy pants on, which are way to big for her, so they hung dangerously low on her hips.

Her shoes where engulfed by the pants and the bottoms dragged on the floor, as always.

She had quite a few chains hanging off the sides of her jeans and around her neck she wore a sharp, metal spiked, black, dog collar.

In her left ear she had 6 piercings running up the side. The first two earings were studs, while the rest were sleepers.

In her right ear she had one in the orbital part and only two in the lobe. She also had a nose piercing, which was a silver stud and on one shoulder she had her black, worn and vandalised bag.

Riley walked, half stalked, straight down the row of chairs, which was by this point leg free. She chucked her school bag by the side of her desk and slumped down into her seat……as usual.

"Your late Riley! Do you have a reason for your complete rudeness?!?"

Mr. Stockwell said sternly

"No."

Was Riley's quick, toneless reply.

"Well, just don't let it happen again. Understood!?!"

Riley just grunted in reply as she roughly pulled out her file from her bag.

Her file was black with whiteout wrighting scribbled everywhere. Skulls and demons were drawn in odd places.

"As I was saying, we are getting two new students into our class. They both moved here from a private school in South America. We should be expecting them to be delivered to our door shortly."

Riley sat slumped back in her seat. Her eyes glaring at the teacher.

{_Oh that's just whoop di do, new fucking pests to invade our already stupid crap hole of a school. Oh and what a bloody great extra bonus their snobs as well.}_

Riley thought, rolling her eyes at the last bit.

"Hey Riley, great you could make it."

Tyomi said, leaning back on her chair to look over Eric's shoulder at Riley.

Riley just glanced at Tyomi before returning to glare at the teacher.

"Hey Rat, why are you late?"

Riley cringed and took in a breath.

"I think I've told you before Eric! Never to call me RAT! And it's none of your business, why I was late!"

Riley snapped glaring at Eric.

"Yikes Rat…. Calm down, I meant no offence."

Riley rolled her eyes. Her friend liked signing his death wish. That's probably why he and Tyomi are the only two she let get close to her.

Tyomi was close because she's nearly always too thick headed to know when Riley was threatening her.

Riley took out her black bio and started to scribble words and sayings down on her page, as Eric and Tyomi talked about what they were going to do on the weekend, which was tomorrow!

2 days of complete rest and recovery for the next week of school, what joy! Note the sarcasm.

****

10 minutes later

Riley was halfway through writing a poem on the after life, when Mr. Stockwell started to talk loudly, making sure everyone was concentrated on him, even Riley.

Riley put her pen down reluctantly, after being yelled at for the 12th time by Mr. Hothead at the front of the class.

The class was unusually silent, as they followed the teacher with their eyes, as he briskly walked over to the door and opened it.

Giving a hand gesture of 'come in,' to who ever was on the other side of the door. Everyone concentrated on the door, oblivious to Mr. Stockwell walking back to his desk.

There was complete silence as they waited. You could probably hear Riley roll her eyes, as she looked around at her pathetic excuse for classmates.

The sound of footsteps drew her eyes to the front of the class, just as two teenage, male figures, appeared at the door and walked over to the teacher's desk.

Their class stared in shock and surprise.

The reasons why were: 1st MALES!! 2nd DAMN!!!!

Riley's eyes ran briskly over the two new students. Her eyes stoping as she meet the icy blue gaze of the new red haired teenager.

An irritating smirk crossed his face as she continued to glare at him.

"Class I am glad to introduce our new students, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov."

Mr. Stockwell said indicating to the boys.

Kai, the class took was the tall blue haired guy. He looked a little bit shorter then Eric, about 10cm or less.

But his body was much more developed. He had nice broad shoulders, well-built upper arms and chest, as well as a toned stomach and great looking abbs.

His hair was a messy muddle of light blue, which was only at the front. While dark navy blue hair occupied the back.

His eyes were a dark maroon colour, which suited his dark, emotionless expression on his face.

He wore a black, tight fitting, sleeveless turtleneck, exposing a tattoo that ran up his right arm. The tattoo was of a red phoenix.

Its wings were arched up near its head. The claws were extended giving the bird the feeling it was ready to attack.

Three, fiery, elegant tail feathers curled and flowed down the rest of his arm, stopping a little before his wrist. Where a black leather wristband, was loosely placed.

Covering his legs were a pair of dark denim pants, which flowed down onto his black boots, covering the tops.

In his left ear were three royal blue studs, positioned equally apart up the ear. He had a thin black band around his neck, accompanied by a single silver necklace.

Tala on the other hand was quite a slim build, with a well-toned body and arms.

He had fiery red hair, which was styled up into a mess of spikes. Only two front pieces of hair was let lose to frame his icy blue eyes.

Tala is about the same height as Kai, only shorter by 2cm or less.

Tala wore a royal blue shirt, that was undone low at the top and was worn causally over his baggy denim jeans. Which exposed a little of his white runners.

Around his neck were a few chains and leathers bands. On his wrists were more leather bands.

He also had piercings. One in his left eyebrow, plus another one in his right ear and when he began to talk; the one in his tongue was visible.

Mr. Stockwell had instructed the newies to tell a little about themselves.

Kai had leant back onto the white board and closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his nice chest. So Tala just went first.

"My name is Tala Valkov and I was shipped here from Biovolt College, where both Kai and I went. "

Tala said running his eyes quickly over his new classmates, before locking them in a glare with Riley again.

Tala stepped back and elbowed Kai lightly in the arm. Kai opened his eyes and sent Tala a glare before closing them again.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari. Remember it because I won't tell you again! I take after the phoenix and I can summon and control fire."

With that Kai unfolded one arm and held his hand out flat in front of him. Suddenly a blue flame formed in his open palm.

Murmurs broke out in the class. Everyone had powers, but no one could do that.

Tala stepped forward and moved his hand over the top of the flame.

"And I take after the ice wolf and I can produce and summon ice."

Tala covered the flame with his hand and quickly removed it. Everyone gasped as he revealed the now frozen flame in Kai's hand.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at his hand, a frown crossed his face. Quickly Kai moved a finger near the ice block flame and touched it.

Slowly the ice blocked melted until it was no more then a puddle of water on the floor.

There was silence as everyone soaked in what there new pupils could do. Riley just slumped back into her chair and rolled her eyes

"What jokes."

She said to herself, while crossing her arms.

Tyomi and Eric just looked at each other and frowned, looking over at Riley who looked less then pleased.

"Tala, Kai, nice of you to give us a demonstration of your powers. Now here is your class timetable and I'm afraid the only seats remaining are the two up the very back between Tyomi and Aden."

Tala and Kai took their timetables and looked down to the back of the class, where Riley was tilting back on her chair, with the back against the wall not taking any notice of them.

Eric was looking at them oddly and Tyomi was rummaging through her bag.

"I'm taking the seat closest to the window." Kai growled, walking in quick paces to the back of the class.

"Suite yourself, I don't mind the middle." Tala said lightly with a shrug of his shoulders, slowly walking down the centre, and placing himself lightly down into the seat.

"Tala?"

Tala looked up from his desk at Tyomi who had her hand held out.

"Tyomi?" Tala replied as he shock her hand

Tyomi nodded lightly and smiled.

"Welcome to Green Valley High."

"Yeah, what ever." Tala mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't worry you'll get use to it. You just have to watch out for my friend here, she's the only hard core around."

Tala took that she was talking about the girl by the wall.

"And her name is?"

"Oh my friend, her names Riley." Tyomi grinned, turning to look at Riley briefly.

"mmm…"

Tyomi smiled and turned around to talk to Eric. Tala leaned back on his chair, placing it against the wall as he looked over at Riley. There was something about her that intrigued him.

Riley could feel someone staring at her, but she shrugged it off, they would hopefully stop soon.

****

5 minutes later

Now the staring was getting on her nerves.

{God, what's with this wolf brain? Has he lost control of his eyes or something? If he doesn't stop soon I'm gonna kill him}

Riley grinded her teeth.

Riley whipped her head around and sent a death glare at Tala.

"Bite me wolf boy!"

She snapped.

Tala smiled.

"Gladly."

Tala slowly ran his tongue over his top set of teeth, revealing an extra long pair of canine teeth.

Riley growled and gave him the rude finger, before leaning forward on her chair, causing it to hit the floor with a 'crack'.

Riley could hear Tala chuckle to himself, as he to returned to sit normally in his seat.

Riley growled and glared directly ahead, trying to avoid catching a glance of the flame head, so she wouldn't brake his bones. Even though it would cause her great satisfaction to do so.

* * *

****

(Bell rings to sound end of school)

"How was your maths class?" Tyomi asked, as she pulled up next to Riley, who had just excited her maths room.

"Maths, need I tell you."

Riley growled, walking a little faster.

"True, what's the point of maths anyway? That's what I say."

Riley rolled her eyes as she turned the corner heading towards her locker.

"I'll meet up with you at your locker."

Tyomi shouted to Riley before heading straight, towards her locker.

"What ever."

Riley mumbled rolling her eyes as she stopped at her 'Jerk' picture covered locker. One of her many favourite bands. Her escapes…

Riley roughly tore open her locker and shoved all her books, even her homework into it. Then she pulled out her Walkman and stared to put her CD's into her bag, when a figure leaned up against the locker next to her.

This wouldn't have caught her attention if she were someone else. But for her this was odd, so she just HAD to look.

"What do you want?"

Riley groaned, half snapped as she saw who it was.

"Just wanted to say hi."

Said Tala, running his hand through his hair absent-mindedly.

"Oh piss off!"

Riley snapped as she stuffed the last CD into her bag and slammed her locker closed. Quickly reaching up to drag her skate board of the top of the lockers, before storming off.

Tala turned and watched her as she angrily walked off, aware of the person who had now stepped up beside him.

"Is she always like that?"

Tala asked still watching Riley.

Tyomi nodded sadly as she watched her friend storm around the corner.

"But she does have her good points. Like, she stands up four her friends and even if she doesn't want to go to something and we do. She'll go, just for us and she won't try to ruin it, she'll sit aside and out of the way. Letting us have fun."

Silent pause

"Oh and Tala, watch out for Ebony, she likes you."

Tala sent Tyomi a confused look.

"Black haired girl near room 12."

Tyomi added, looking at him.

Tala turned around and followed the numbers until he saw room 12. His eyes widened as he spotted the black haired girl standing 10 metres down the corridor, near the just visible room sign.

"What the? How? Why?"

Tala stammered in shock as he turned back around to face Tyomi.

Tyomi smiled and taped her ear lightly.

"Keen sense of hearing. I take after a bat you know and well…Ebony is a red back, she eats her mates."

Before Tala could reply Tyomi was already walking away. Heading the way Riley went out.

Tala, just to check that what he saw and heard was true, turned back around to look at Ebony again. This time Ebony turned and winked at him. Tala's eyes grew wide. He quickly turned around and walked off.

* * *

**(Parking Lot)**

Riley rolled her eyes and flicked her board up into her hand. She turned to go, but suddenly a car stopped right in front of her, cutting her path off. Riley scowled and glared at the driver.

"Are you trying to kill me!!"

* * *

so what do you guys think........................if you would like more please send me a review and i'll update XD.......a nice 5 reviews would just be exallent........but no harsh flames please if you don't like it -

well until next time.......oh if you need anything to be explained just send me an e-mail...XP i'll be happy to tell you

Well til nex tim

The Red Pheonix


	2. Pea Brains and Strange Dreams

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers……..they were all appreciated….all I hav to say is the last little section of each chapter is a sneak preview of the next chapter XD well please enjoy this chapter :P

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back …

Dream …....

Change of scene ===========

****

* * *

****

(Parking lot)

Riley jumped up onto the hand railing and grinded all the way down to the gravel parking lot at the bottom.

There was a squeal of joy as Tyomi come soaring through the air and come to a skidding halt next to Riley on her roller blades.

Riley rolled her eyes and flicked her board up into her hand. She turned to go, but suddenly a car stopped right in front of her, cutting her path off. Riley scowled and glared at the driver.

"Trying to kill me Eric!"

She growled.

"Nah never, just wanting to give you girls a lift home. Don't want you walking for an hour by yourself."

He smiled innocently.

Riley snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Tyomi and I have bladed and boarded that way ever since we've been here. So I think it's quite safe."

Riley replied, sarcasm hanging off her every word.

"Oh Riley can't you see he just wants to show off his new car, he just got it yesterday you know."

Tyomi grinned sliding into the back seat of Eric's new silver Nissan S15 200SX, with red interior and a huge exhaust.

"How the hell did you afford this? You didn't steal it did you!?!"

Riley growled, looking around as she slid into the front seat.

Tyomi leaned forward, resting her arms on the two front seats.

"His Dad bought it for him as a 'truce' present."

Tyomi spoke for Eric.

"Your Dad's at it again!"

Riley snarled, looking forward through the window.

She watched Eric's reflexion in the mirror as he nodded sadly.

Eric's parents split up a few years ago and as Eric's two older brothers hate their Dad, his father has taken it apon himself to bribe and buy his two younger children into liking him. Hence why Eric has some of the most hyped technology known to man.

"Well are we going or what?"

Riley snapped, turning to face Eric.

Eric nodded and a bright smile crossed his face.

"Were do you want to go?"

"Home!"

Riley grumbled.

"Caf"

Tyomi shouted.

"Café it is then."

Eric beamed, quickly shifting the car into gear and taking off.

Gravel flicked out from under the back tyres as they sped off down the driveway.

* * *

****

(At Café)

"God damn Riley, I still can't believe you're this skinny with the amount of food you eat."

Tyomi blurted out, as a huge plate of food was placed in front of her friend.

"Like I've said before, my doctor says I have a extremely fast metabolism……….and the fact is I'm hungry!"

Riley stated half annoyed.

Tyomi and Eric shook their heads.

"I think it's because her temper takes up so much energy to sustain."

Eric joked.

Riley gave him a glare before jabbing a piece of food with her knife and sticking it in her mouth. Eric cracked up laughing while Tyomi shock her head. They were a weird group of friends.

****

Some time later

The bell of the café 'tingled' as a new group of people walked in.

"Time for me to go."

Riley stated getting up as she placed money down on the table.

Eric nodded as he took the money and counted it.

"Hey Ri! This ain't gonna be enough."

Riley stopped near the door and a cruel smirk crossed her face.

"No, but it will pay for your sex change."

She replied loudly, causing the café to go silent.

Eric smiled and shook his head.

"No this won't be enough, I need more."

Riley rolled her eyes and turned around, pulling another five-dollar bill out of her pocket and slamming it down on the cashiers counter.

"Happy now."

"Yes very, see ya tomorrow Rat."

Riley grunted as she pulled the door open and quickly disappeared down the stairs and around the corner towards her house.

* * *

****

(Riley's Home)

Riley kicked the front door to the small house open. The dust inside was disturbed as she shuffled through the corridor, only pausing momentary to look at the lounge room and kitchen.

The small lounge room looked the same as always.

A worn sofa pushed aside to make way for her Dad's beer chair, the television right in front of it.

A stained, brown, old fashion carpet, was the only thin coverage on the floor and a dirty, soot covered fireplace was left unused along one wall.

The even smaller kitchen looked the same. Mess everywhere and fast food containers littered the floor and over flowed in the bin.

Beer cans and alcohol bottles were scattered across the tiny island in the middle.

Riley sighed and walked past the bathroom door and stopped out side her parent's bedroom, opening it slightly, just to check if they were in. There was no sigh of them.

Her Mum was probably out doing her stuff on a pole, for many gentlemen to see.

Her Dad was more likely slaving over all those used cars, which he constantly keeps telling them, is what brings the money home.

A stumbling sound from the kitchen and breaking of glass, alerted Riley that her Dad was home. Back from his looooong stay at the bar.

A tall, brown haired man, in a grey dirty suite staggered into the corridor.

"Whoth ta hellz hick… iz ****hick yoooo?…. geeth out….ovf mi huuuse!"

Her Dad's slurred words, half shouted at her, as he waved an arm around uncontrollably.

Riley started to back away as he came closer.

Not really wanting to get hurt or squashed if he snapped. Suddenly there was a 'errrr' sound then a 'thud' as her Dad fell onto the floor. He tried stubbornly to push himself up.

"Wath te pooint inth iz?"

He grumbled before finally giving up and falling quickly asleep on the dirty floor.

Riley rolled her eyes and walked forward removing the beer bottle from his hand and placing it next to him.

This was an everyday occurrence, nothing new. Her foster Dad gets drunk after a shitty day at work and comes home to drink more.

Her FOSTER Mum struts her stuff all day and then comes back at 12 in the morning, sleeps and gets up before Riley gets home.

Riley turned and walked further down the corridor stoping at the last door there. She opened it and descended down the stairs to her dark basement of a room, which she loves.

Her room is bigger then any other room in the house. Only a small window lights the grey concrete walls and floor.

Her single futon matrass lays on the floor surrounded by clothes and magazines.

While a desk and lamp occupy the other side of the room and a small, wooden, wardrobe lines the West wall.

Riley chucked her school bag on her bed, before flicking her shoes off, over to the steps.

She dumped herself on the bed and found a nice Cd to put on.

She rolled over placed it in the stereo system and pressed play, before turning back over to start flipping through her latest mag of Rollingstone.

Sum 41 blared through the speakers. Her head bobbed away as she got lost in the music.

* * *

****

(Eric's House)

Eric slowly unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Placing his shoes next to the row of five, already lining the entrance.

His average sized house accommodated his big family. His two older brothers, Alex 18 and Zac 19, plus his younger brother Ben who's 14, his Mum and Step-Dad Carlo.

Eric walked past the lounge and quickly walked past Alex and Zac's bedroom doors' before coming to a quick halt at his. Looking vaguely at the always, closed door of his Mum's bedroom.

His Mum works night shifts, so she's always asleep during the day, so he doesn't see her much.

Carlo is a full time businessman, who spends nearly all his time out at his warehouse checking things. He's rarely ever home.

Eric opened his door and chucked his bag on the bed. He took his shoes of and threw them into his cupboard.

Eric's room is one of the largest rooms in the house, with his own blue walls and golden cream carpet. His double bed spreads across one of his walls, while a desk and computer take up the other. On the wall opposite them, is his large wardrobe filled with his causal clothes.

Eric sighed and looked around his room. Light mess, here and there, but nothing that he thought needed to be rearranged.

He walked out of his room and walked down the corridor, to the end. Stopping at a Beyblade picture covered door. Eric laughed and opened the door, stepping in.

"Don't you ever knock!?!"

The occupants voice shouted.

"No, not when I'm entering your room squirt."

Eric replied, smiling innocently.

Ben rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework.

"What are big brothers good for? Nothing, nothing, oh and nothing!"

Ben said sarcastically looking down at his Maths homework.

"They're good for telling you that number 4 should be 15mn."

Eric said leaning over Ben's shoulder and pointing at the error.

Ben growled in frustration and rubbed the answer out roughly.

"Leave me along Erect, your bugging me."

Eric laughed and flopped down onto Ben's small single bed.

"What music do you have?"

Eric asked flipping randomly through Ben's CD rack.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

Ben shot, spinning around on his chair.

"You have a Back Street Boys album! Don't you know they're gay!!!"

Eric said dramatically, waving the album around.

Ben sighed and got up.

"Now Eric, what is it you really came here to do? I now it's not to rag my 'gay' CD collection!"

Ben said, dragging on the 'gay' part.

"Is it about Dad?"

Ben added, although he already knew.

This instantly struck a nerve between both of them. The room fell into complete silence as they just looked at each other. Reading one an others facial expression. Hurt, betrayal, anger and '**hate**.'

* * *

****

(Tyomi's home)

"Mum I'm home."

Tyomi stepped inside the door. Hanging her jacket, she had pulled out of her bag, onto the coat hanger before closing the door behind her.

She stepped forward, looking around the pristine white marble entrance. The white stair case, which looked like you could drive a car up it, was the man eye attraction.

Tyomi looked to her right, through to the huge kitchen, then the left, towards the lounge and dining area.

Tyomi frowned as she saw no one, then suddenly the clinking of heels drew her attention back to the staircase, where her Mum came elegantly down.

Her Mums lovely raven black hair was let lose to sway around her slender shoulders and to highlight her striking violet eyes. She was dressed in a tight red dress and black high heel shoes.

"Darling"

Her Mum smiled brilliantly, flashing her pearly whites.

"I thought I heard someone."

"For a minute there I thought you were losing your touch."

Tyomi replied hugging her Mum tight.

"Arr have more faith, your old Mum still got it."

She said tapping her ear lightly.

"Us girls have to stick together."

"Oh what about poor old Daddy here."

A male voice said from the top of the stairs.

Tyomi smiled and looked up at the figure.

He had short slicked back, dark brown hair with matching dark brown. His eyes seemed to resemble those of a bat.

Tyomi laughed and run up the stairs and engulfed her Dad in a bear hug.

"If I get a greeting like this every time I come home, I'll get no where."

Tyomi smiled, placing her hands on her hips lightly.

Her Mum and Dad laughed and looked at each other.

"Well then if you have something to do, go up to your room and do it."

Her Dad said.

"Oh and Tyomi, I've tidied your room, so please don't mess it up again!"

Her Mum called after her.

"I can't make any promises."

Tyomi yelled back, ascending up the stairs to her attic bedroom.

Her room is a large attic, only accessible by a pair off pull down stairs. The room has a wooden floor, with brownish, gold coloured ceiling/walls. Her queen-sized bed is spread across one wall, while a desk, computer, wardrobe and t.v, plus stereo occupy the others.

Tyomi sighed, dumping her bag on the floor before flopping onto the bed.

"What a day."

She muttered rolling over and flicking the t.v on. Cruising through the many channels, before her favourite program showed up.

* * *

......The sound of hurried footsteps woke her up. Her small hands reaching forward grasping for anything.

The white doors to her room burst open and a young lady flew to the baby's side.

Her angelic face looked over the chubby baby. Her midnight black hair rolled off her shoulders into the coat. Shadowing her dark brown eyes. Streams like tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, before running down her face.

"Mummy." the little girl laughed gurgling.

The young women smiled sadly as she looked down at her child.

"Oh Riley." She smiled weakly.

Gun shots and a man's shout caused the women's head to whip around to the door.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Her scream rang painfully through the house.......

Riley's eyes snapped open. Her body was cover in a cold sweet. Her eyes darted around the room before resting on her chest, as it rose and fell quickly.

"Just a dream, just a dream"

She muttered to herself angrily as she rolled over.

Riley quickly pulled on her black track suite bottoms. Her large grey shirt rolled messily over the top of them.

Plucking a few various items that she would wear today off the floor, Riley ascended up the stairs to the bathroom.

She stopped momentarily to watch as a long chestnut haired lady closed the front door. She was quite tall with long slender legs and a tiny build. She was dressed only in a bra and underwear with net stockings pulled over the top. She had a large brown coat on, so she could cover most of her body up.

"Morning Riley, you're up earlier the usual."

The lady smiled lightly, pulling the coat tighter around her body.

Riley sent her a dark look before disappearing into the bathroom. But it was true, the time was 4.30 and she normally woke up at 6.

The lady sighed and walked towards her bedroom.

* * *

****

(At the cafe)

"Riley!"

Tina smiled as Riley appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Riley flicked her skateboard up into her hand before glancing up at Tina.

Tina was wearing a baby blue off the shoulders top, with a powdery pink, short, pleated mini skirt.

She had large plastic white cycles hanging from her ears, while pink and white skate style shoes covered her feet.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Nice do, Rye."

Eric smiled. Ignoring the gesture she gave him.

Riley was wearing black baggy jeans, which once again dragged along the floor. She had a red silk corset on over the top of a black top.

Chains poured over one side of her jeans, pulling her pants down slightly on that side, even though they were already low enough.

Her hair was in the style it always is. Tied back into a tight ponytail, with the front, white bangs, hanging down, to frame her dark eye shadowed, eyes.

Her black bag was over one shoulder and her headphones, which were connected to her Walkman, were placed lightly in her ears.

Riley growled as Eric placed an arm around her shoulder and Tina's. He smiled to himself as he walked them through the door.

Eric was wearing a causal white shirt, which had a Chinese symbol imprinted on the front. He also had on his baggy black and white cargo pants, plus his prized black hat.

* * *

****

(A little While later in the café)

Riley slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. Could her day get any worse then it was now!

She had just entered the café and sat down, when the last face on earth that she wanted to see, appeared. His annoying smart alack remarks and teasing was getting to her.

Even though not answering was definitely not helping the situation.

Tala smiled as he earned a 'shut up' from his new teasing toy.

Moving schools also meant leaving behind everything fun and picking on people was his idea of FUN! More when he gets a reaction from his victims.

"You're signing your death wish flame brain."

Riley snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. A vibrate fluorescent green ring around her pupil stood out and moved slightly, like water in her eyes.

"Does it come with you?" He asked cheekily, flashing her his awarding winning grin.

Riley's hands were rolled up tightly in fists. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white as she held back her anger.

{Won't this guy ever learn to leave me alone?}

"Hey Tala, I think that you should leave her be."

Eric said calmly, giving Tala a hard look.

"What ever, this ain't fun any more anyways."

Tala stated causally.

He shrugged his shoulders and walking back to the table, where Kai was sitting patiently.

An amused smirk playing on his own lips.

Riley growled and stood up abruptly. She slammed ten bucks on the cashier's table, before storming out of the Café.

The front door shook violently with the force, that it had been closed with. Tiny cracks visibly started to appear in the corners.

Eric looked at Tyomi and Tyomi looked back, weak smiles on their faces.

Eric placed the money on the table, before walking out the front door after Tyomi, who was following after Riley.

He sent Tala a dark glare. In return he just got a glare and a laugh. A low growl rumbled in Eric's throat as he left the café.

The tips of his now extra, extra, long canine teeth tucked secretly away under his bottom lip.

* * *

(Preview)

{That pea brain excuse for a wolf has got it coming. He's bargaining with his life he is}

A rubbish bin that happened to be in Riley's way cooped a hard kick.

It went tumbling noisily onto the deserted road. It's contents spilling all over the place.

"That was so uncouth."

A masculine voice spoke up…………………

* * *

So what do you think??? Do you like it???? Please lovely readers; show me some reviews XP 

Oh if you need anything to be explained just send me an e-mail...XP I'll be happy to tell you

Well til nex time

The Red Pheonix


	3. Be Calm and Lady Like What Eva

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Guys oh come on…….I got only one review for the last chapter : ( upset I am….nah not really you can just review this time….well thank you shibz for reviewin XD much appreciated

Well on with this chapter…..long one it is…..

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()….()()()

Dream (((((……)))))

Change of scene ===========

****

* * *

****

(Around corner of café, on side street)

Riley stormed around the corner of the café.

{That pea brain excuse for a wolf has got it coming. Why the hell is he even talking to me! He's only been at our stingy school for a day! He's bargaining with his life he is! Arrrrr I fricking hate him!!}

Riley stalked half stomped down the path.

Her eyes flashing dangerously as she brooded.

Her brown eyes that now contained a green ring, was a definite sign she was pissed off!

Riley stormed passed a few alleyways. Tyomi and Eric in close pursuit, but hanging back a little just in case.

A rubbish bin that happened to be in Riley's way cooped a hard kick.

It went tumbling noisily onto the deserted road. It's contents spilling all over the place.

Eric and Tyomi just watched and shook their heads.

They had just walked a couple of more steps before a masculine voice spoke up, which caused Eric and Tyomi to stop.

"That was so uncouth."

Riley kept on storming down the street, but when she could feel that they weren't following her any more she stopped and whipped around.

Instantly lying eyes on the person behind Tyomi and Eric. A firm glare set on her face as she looked at him.

"Robert?" Tyomi whispered to herself as she slowly turned around.

"Robert!" she shrieked when she saw that it was him.

She took the three quick steps it took to get to him and flung her arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly.

"Hey Ty….just don't squeeze me to death." Robert said coughing.

"Robert." Tyomi said again, reluctantly letting go of her hold on him.

Robert smiled back before turning to Eric.

"Eric, nice to see you again."

"You to."

Eric smiled back at Robert. A secretive understanding exchanged between them.

Robert's face suddenly turned serious as he moved to look at Riley. He nodded once lightly.

"Riley."

Riley just grunted in reply, she turned sharply on her heels and stormed off again.

"She's glad to see you, really!" Tyomi said, turning back to look at Robert.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"I know, she usually doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here."

Eric and Tyomi laughed.

"True."

"So you're back, when did you arrive?" Tyomi asked, walking with him and Eric.

Who were heading the other way that Riley had gone.

Robert was a close friend of the groups. He was in year 12 when they were in year 9 and they just got on. But Robert had moved to England for a while after finishing high school and went to college there for half a year now.

Robert had natural purple hair that was usually slicked back, but now oddly, it was left out shaggy. It dropped down and highlighted his browny/red eyes.

He wore a pair of black jeans and a semi-tight, white, long sleeved turtleneck, which hugged his skinny body.

Robert's face fell as he thought.

()()() Screams sliced through the pitch-black night, as a white car plummeted over the edge of a cliff. The explosions lit the night sky. Two browny/red eyes watched in horror, screams rung through the air. Sprinting, he ran to the edge of the cliff and watched as the people inside burnt to death. Tears sprung to his eyes, as he knew there was nothing he could do. A cold wind suddenly appeared and engulfed the teenager. ()()()

"England was just not for me, I returned here just yesterday." Robert replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Oh, so what are you doing now?"

Robert now smiled brightly and whisked then into the up coming alleyway. He guided them to a heavy steal door that had a neon light sign over head. 'Xcape' read in purple and green lights over the door.

"Huh?" Tyomi said, raising an eyebrow at the door.

"What the hells this?"

"My club." Robert replied proudly pushing open the door allowing them in.

Eric stepped in first, smiling at what he saw. Tyomi followed after and gasped.

The outside was a BIG deceiver, 'Cause inside it was stunning.

There was a large dance floor in the middle. A big bar occupied the left of the room and a stage with a DJ stand, was in front of them, on the other side of the room. Lights and globes were all over the roof and large speakers were scattered everywhere.

The toilets were under the stairs to their right. The stairs led up to a second story that over looked the dance floor. There were nice booths up there, just in case the tables down stairs got crowded or if people wanted to escape the thick stream of bodies. If there was!!

"Wow Robert, this is fantastic! But I haven't heard or seen this club before."

Robert smiled and moved to the middle of the big dance floor. He turned and smiled.

"That's because it's grand opening is tonight. I was directing how I wanted it to look from England. I happened to get a large fortune when I was over there."

He said, muttering the last part so it was barely audible from where Tyomi and Eric were standing. But Tyomi heard.

"Oh cool.' She smiled walking over.

"Have you got staff?" Eric asked looking over the bar counter.

Robert nodded.

"DJ Jazz Man is of cause going to be the DJ, he's really good. I've hired a bouncer and he's coming shortly. There's two girls to take the bar, but I don't have a head girl yet."

Robert said turning to Tyomi and giving her a look.

"What me!?! On such short notice, but…I dunno if I could?"

Robert chuckled and patted her on the back.

"You can do it. You can just do part time, no need to be here all the time. You can just nominate a Co. So that's sorted, I've got four other people working the floor, taking orders if need be and serving. I think that's 2 guys and 2 girls?" or three guys? I've forgotten."

Tyomi laughed and shook her head.

"Not a good thing for the boss to forget who he hired is it!?"

"Yeah but there's a person who's called Ashley, I dunno if that's a girl or a guy you see."

Tyomi laughed again but nodded.

She finally stopped and faced him,

"Hey Robert can you still do that trick?"

Eric this time stopped his exploring of the club and spoke up, walking over to them.

"Yeah?"

Robert looked uncertain and glanced at both of their eager faces.

"I think I can, it's been a while." He lied, since the accident he had practised and practised, so that next time he had the power to help.

Eric and Tyomi backed away and stood on the outskirts of the dance floor.

Robert happy that they were away relaxed. His arms dropped to his sides and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the club was filled with a chilly wind.

It picked up and spun faster, surrounding Robert. It spun faster and an aerie sound of a squawking roaring sound was heard.

The wind then engulfed Robert and nothing seemed to happen until it dropped down and Robert appeared. It looked like he was surfing the wind.

Standing on top of it, it lifted him of the dance floor, a good 5 metres in the air.

Robert opened his eyes and smiled.

Leaning forward, the wind seamed to obey and it followed Robert's movement by moving forward.

Robert moved across the floor closer to Eric and Tyomi.

Their hair whipped and slapped their faces as he got closer, forcing them to shield their eyes.

Robert sped forward and was now just in front of them.

Then suddenly the wind just disappeared. Robert dropped and landed lightly on his feet.

"So anyone want a drink?"

He asked causally like nothing had happened.

Tyomi smiled and began to jump up and down.

"You still got it, but it looks better then before. You can now get up so high."

Robert smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Tyomi stop bugging him."

Eric butted in, pulling Tyomi away from Robert and putting her on a bar stool.

Tyomi frowned. Picking up the glass of coke, that was set in front of her by Robert.

"Nah, it's fine really. It's been ages since someone's been so worked up about me."

"Tyomi's not worked up, she's head over heels."

Eric smirked, cooping a hard slap across the shoulder.

"If Riley was here, I would get her to give you one!"

Tyomi snapped. Blushing at the same time.

Robert just stood there and watched the pair fight. A slight blush on his own cheeks.

He watched Tyomi, who nearly pounce on Eric. Eric was laughing his head off and pointing at her face.

Saying things about why she was blushing.

Robert shook his head and a happy smile crossed his face. They were just like they were when he left them.

* * *

(Somewhere…….Where Riley is)

Riley kicked a stone. The small pebble shot across the footpath and disappeared into the grass.

Her eyes were back to normal. But that didn't mean she wasn't still pissed.

She had brooded all the way to the park and was now standing by the duck pond, watching a few dull, brown, ducks, paddle around on the muddy water.

"Damn shitty red head."

She cursed. Looking up towards the sky.

A noise made her shift her gaze to the left. What she saw made her whole body freeze.

A white haired lady cradled a baby in her arms. A happy smile plastered on her face, as she tickled the plump girl under the chin.

Something twigged in the back of Riley's mind, the past stirred.

()()() The gentle breeze swept over the field, blowing the lush green grass lightly. Apon a small hill stood a midnight black, haired lady. Her royal blue dress hugged her slim, elegant body, the bottom moving slightly in the breeze. A high, delighted laugh escaped her red glossy lips, as she looked down. In her arms was cradled a small baby, with the same black hair. The only difference, was two strange white streaks at the front, the baby's bright eyes, stared up into her Mums. A gurgle laugh came from her open mouth ()()()

Riley shook her head and cursed. Looking forward again.

"What the fuck was that? That woman looks like the lady from my dream!"

Riley stared at the water for ages, figuring and wondering about things, when a person walked up behind her.

"Thinking about going for a swim? I wouldn't advise it, as it is dirty water. But as it is you, go right ahead."

Riley cringed slightly at the sound of his voice and instantly her hands made tight fists.

"Flame brain! Go fuck yourself."

Riley snapped turning around.

She was instantly faced with Tala, who had a cocky smile on his face and a few metres behind him, was Kai. Who looked less then pleased, as he leant up against a tree.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." He replied smiling.

"Well then get your blue haired friend to do it for you!"

Riley shot back.

Kai heard this. His eyes shot open and a low deadly growl rumbled in his throat.

Riley smirked, enjoying the reaction she got from him.

"Don't worry Hiwatari, I'm sure that Valkov can teach you some moves that would please both of you."

Kai this time moved from his tree and advanced a few steps forward. Tala had a scowl on his face.

"Didn't think you encouraged being gay, more thought it was your style to be one."

"That was the worst come back in the world, red head."

Riley's smirk grew wider as Tala started to look more frustrated.

"No I don't have the come back, Kai does."

Riley looked behind his shoulder, to find Kai wasn't there.

She frowned in confusion. But then two strong-arms, grabbing her around the stomach, answering her question. Kai's arms pinning her arms to her side.

"And the meaning of this is??"

Riley asked, struggling furiously, she could feel Kai was having a hard time holding onto her. Her corset was hard, so that wasn't being gentle on his hard chest.

"Stop moving, wrench." Kai hissed.

"Oh do you expect me to stop moving when you're holding me like this."

Riley hissed back.

Riley then stopped struggling and stomped hard on Kai's foot.

She heard him yelp and his arms quickly unwrapped from around her.

She smiled at her handy work, as she jumped up onto the bench. Looking down at Tala from her position. A smirk was planted on his lips.

"What the heck are you smirking at!?!"

"The fact that you only did one simple thing to make Kai let go of you, I thought you would do something that would surprise me. But I was thinking to highly, what could I expect from you anyway."

"A knuckle sandwich, that's what!"

Riley shot, raising her fist. The green rings in her eyes had appeared again.

Riley's eyes darted over to where Kai was standing calmly.

{Huh?? What the hell? CALM}

"It's time to go, your Dad won't be to happy if you're late for dinner."

Kai spoke up, indicating to Tala that they should leave.

Tala frowned and growled.

"What ever, see you around Rat."

With that he made a dismissive signal and walked away.

Riley just watched, her arms dropping to her sides as he walked away. A scowl still embedded on her facial features.

Her eyes drifted to the sky, it was turning a rusty orange.

{Just great, time to go home!}

Her eyes darted around looking for her board on the ground but it wasn't there.

"RAT!"

Riley looked up just as a black viper, with silver twin stipes over the bonnet and roof, with a huge rear spoiler drove by. Her skateboard was in the passenger's side window, with a familiar red head holding it.

"TIL NEXT TIME!" he shouted.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU DUMB FRICK!" She shouted after him.

Riley watched as Kai flung the car around a corner and disappeared.

"Just fucking great, I have to walk home now!! You'll pay!"

Riley hissed, stomping her foot a couple of times, before beginning her now extra long walk home.

* * *

**(Later that night…. Robert's club)**

Tyomi put her brilliant smile on, as she leaned over the counter to take a guy's order.

She had on a pair of tight black, denim jeans and a tight black t-shit. On the front it read Xcape. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with a few brown bangs let lose to frame her eyes.

"Two martinis and a bottle of beer right up."

She smiled happily, as she took the cap of the beer off with one quick movement.

"Stacey two martinis, on the rocks."

Tyomi called over to one of her fellow coworkers.

Stacey is a slim girl. With bright azure blue hair, that flows down around her shoulder blades. She has shocking violet eyes and long black eyelashes. She wore a short red skirt with the same tight, black top on as Tyomi.

"Right up Ty."

Her bright cheerful voice called back. Stacey pulled out the martini glasses and prepared the drinks.

"Here you go."

She smiled as she passed the dude his drinks.

The club was packed. It was amazing how fast the word had spread about this place. It was packed from wall to wall.

DJ Jazz Man was up on stage spinning his disks and he was actually really good. The crowd bobbed alone to his great work, as the 3 guys and girl scooted across the floor serving drinks.

Ashley is a sweet guy, with jet-black hair that's spiked up and he has the most beautiful golden eyes. He's quite slim with well toned upper arms and stomach.

Then there's Ryan, Tyler and Paige. The other's working the floor.

Ryan is a cute tall dude, with dirty short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looks like a surfy, as he's built slim and has a well-toned body.

Tyler has long silver hair, pulled back into a long ponytail, that ends at his bum. It's wrapped up in a black piece of material and he also has a black band around his forehead, to push the small silver bangs up off his face. He also has the brightest dark purple eyes.

Paige is a short average girl, with short vermilion coloured hair, which stops at the end of her ears. She has sparkling light pink coloured eyes and a sweet personality.

Then the last person who is working behind the bar and was elected to be Tyomi's Co manager was Faith. A tall girl with raspberry coloured hair, that hung around her shoulders. A few bangs drop in her face, to highlight her aqua blue eyes.

"This is a hit."

Tyler commented as he leant back against the bar.

"Ain't you suppose to be taking orders from the booths?"

Tyomi smiled, leaning on the space of bar next to him.

Tyler shrugged, glancing over to Paige, who was flirting with Ryan.

"If they can have their fun, why can't I?"

"They're not suppose to be having fun. You can go tell them to get back to work, for me if you want."

Tyler sighed and turned over, so he was facing Tyomi.

"You are a hard girl you know that."

"Only when I have to be."

Tyomi winked.

"Now scoot, we're losing orders."

Tyler laughed and finally turned around and walked away.

Tyomi shock her head and walked down the bar. Stopping at a group of very familiar faces.

"Why hello."

"Hey Tyomi hows business."

"Fine boss."

"Ha ha ha ha, you've got her calling you boss."

Eric laughed, nearly choking on his beer. Robert gave Eric a look, before turning back to Tyomi.

"Everything running smoothly? How's the staff?"

"Everything's fine, Jazz Man is hyped and the others are cool and layed back, they make the atmosphere great and Connor is keeping unwanted dancers out. But so far no brawls or disturbances."

"What a pity."

Riley murmured from her place at the bar.

"I wouldn't think you would be here."

Tyomi said leaning on the bar, as she talked.

"I'm only here, 'cause I'm expecting some dead red head to be here, so I can sort out unfinished business of my own."

"He stole her board."

Sighed Eric.

"Tala that prick."

Tyomi muttered.

Riley sent her a look.

"But just as long as you promise me to take the fight outside."

Robert added. Looking pleased as he glanced around the club.

"I can't promise that. But if his blue haired goon is here, then Valkov will be very hard to approach and then I'll have to result to force."

"Valkov you say."

Robert said. Rubbing his chin as he thought.

"What about that dick?"

"His family bought my old house. You know the huge one, up on one of the hills and his friend Kai Hiwatari I guess, his family bought the other big one around the corner."

"So he's living in your old place. Ha, I know that house back to front, I could sneak in and steal my board back!"

"Riley don't you think that's a bit out there. The security could be way, way tighter then when I was living there."

"If you call one old German shepherd security, it probably is."

Eric laughed.

Robert frowned and added.

"He was the meanest dog on the block."

"He'd roll onto his back each time Riley walked through the gate, I think he wasn't mean at all."

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Eric on that one Robert."

Tyomi said, watching as Robert frowned.

"Poor Robby."

Eric laughed.

A growl from Riley caused everyone to turn around and follow her gaze.

Hanging by the door, after just entering, was Tala and Kai.

"Take this one in a lady like manner and try to negotiate with him."

Robert said, looking at Riley hopefully.

Riley just growled and slid quickly off the bar stool, she strode over to Tala. She stopped right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOARD ARSE"

She shouted in his face.

"There goes negotiation and lady-like, right out the window."

Robert sighed and turned around.

Tala smirked and looked down at her. It was funny for a girl, a head shorter then him, to try and threaten him.

Kai growled and pushed past. He walked up the stairs and forced people out of a booth, so he could sit down.

"MY BOARD!"

Tala smiled in his cocky way and replied smoothly.

"I'm afraid I left it at home in my bedroom. Wanna come over and get it, we could do something else to if you like."

Riley growled and let go of his collar. She turned and walked out of the door.

"I'll get it back tomorrow, I promise you."

She yelled back, as she left.

"We'll see."

Tala smiled, turning around. Scanning the floor for any girl worth taking home.

{Arr theirs one}

* * *

(Preview)

She jumped up. Skipping the last 3 steps and stomped towards the door.

She took the old brass door knocker into her hand and slammed it hard a couple of times. There was a sound before it slowly opened.

She was going to get her board back and today!!!......................................

* * *

DUN DUN DAR!!!!!! What's happening, where is Riley? You can probably guess but you don't know what's going to happen…….HA HA HA and it is funny……well I find it funny….R&R pleeeeease I need some reviews to give me the inspiration to update…..well

Til nex tim

The Red Phoenix


	4. The beast is released within

**Unique**

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea's for the character from the beyblade series, or the characters themselves. but i own my own characters and the plot

Ok here is the next chapter and there is a bit of cough action in this and i have never written close to this before so if it is really bad and not life like i'm sorri forgive me....well just warning ya well enjoy XD

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

**(Next day, morning, somewhere on a hill)**Riley stomped up the large front steps of the VALKOV manner. She WAS! going to get her board back and today! 

She was wearing a short, red and black tartan mini skirt, with chains hocked anywhere, on the studded belt around her waist. She had a pair of chunky, black, knee high boots on, which had large buckles on the front. She had a white tank top on that had 'PUNK' written on the front. Her hair was in its normal style and she had a look to kill on her face.

So far there was nothing to stop her, but she thought the best way was to knock on the door and wait for it to open…………………….. Then charge in!!

She jumped up. Skipping the last 3 steps and stomped towards the door.

She took the old brass door knocker into her hand and slammed it hard against the door a couple of times……….ok many times.

There was a sound behind the door, before it slowly opened. What Riley saw caused her to smirk, she found it very funny.

Tala had opened the door. He was standing in a full suite and it looked horrible on him, his hair was combed and slicked down.

"Oh no."

He blurted, as he saw who it was.

"Oh yes."

She smiled, as she pushed past and walked down the main entrance.

"This is not a good time."

Tala called after her, as he ran to catch up.

"This is a very good time for me."

Riley snapped. She was pulled to a rough stop outside a set of doors.

"My parents are home and they have guests over, so I think you should leave now!"

He hissed.

Suddenly the doors next to them were flung open and a room filled with 20 guest or so, sitting down in a living room came into view.

"Fuck."

Tala murmured.

Mrs. Valkov, Riley took, was the slender red haired lady, who was standing next to the door. Her apple green eyes looked shocked.

Tala instantly let go of his grip on Riley's upper arm.

"Who was at the door dear?"

Mrs. Valkov spoke sweat and smoothly, eyeing Riley down.

"Only…"

"Me, Mrs. Valkov, Riley Kale."

"Oh how sweat, what are you here for?"

Riley looked over at Tala, who was sending her pleading looks, hoping she wouldn't say anything rude or nasty.

Riley smirked evilly and Tala's eyes grew in horror.

"I've come to fuck your son."

Was her clear answer.

The room seamed to be swallowed up by a deadly silence.

"Well that's nice dear."

Mrs. Valkov replied, not sure of what to say.

An angry grunt from the back of the room caused Riley's gaze to shift. Who she saw instantly told her that it was his father.

Tala's father was a big, mean, cold looking made. With hard, dull, crystal blue eyes, he had wine coloured red hair, that was set in the same style as Tala's. He had a heavy, off-putting cane in his hand. Not that he needed it or anything, just a sign of power.

"Take your business up stairs and I'll deal with you later boy."

His cold, hard voice seemed to boom through the room.

"But father, she's……"

"I'll hear none of it. Now go to your room and take that hoe with you."

Tala's head dropped and he roughly pushed Riley further along the hallway.

"Thanks bitch, now you've got me in deep shit."

"Well you deserved it!"

Riley snapped back.

But at the same time her head was buzzing over how mean his father looked, nobody scared her but that man did and he had called her a hoe to. He hadn't even acknowledged she was there.

* * *

(In Tala's Bedroom)

After guiding Riley up a flight of stairs and a few corridors that she knew very well, Tala stopped at a door.

{So he's in the guest bedroom, intelligent dork, this is the second biggest room in the house.}

Riley opened the door and stepped in.

The room was big, with a built in wardrobe along one wall. There was a king-sized bed on another wall and a computer desk along other. Near the wardrobe was a door, which led to the big bathroom.

Riley's eyes drifted over the now, royal blue carpet and the black, silk sheets, on the bed, plus the dark purple, nearly black walls.

"Dark, unfortunately nice."

She muttered, instantly looking around for her skateboard.

"Where is it!?!"

Riley snapped, flinging open his wardrobe doors.

"Do you mind!"

He growled, pushing her away.

"I'll give it back to you, but not just yet."

Tala's voice was muffled, as he searched through his clothes.

He pulled out an outfit he felt like wearing. Black shirt and jeans.

Riley rolled her eyes and dumped herself onto his bed.

Her gaze followed him, as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

The sound of the shower being turned on made her growl in irritation and get up off the bed. She walked over to the door and banged on it loudly.

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING A FRICKIN SHOWER WHILE I'M HERE!!"

Riley shouted at the door.

"I'll do what I want, it's my room."

Tala's voice was just heard from behind the door.

"Dumb red head."

Riley growled, looking around the room for any place, that Tala could have put her board.

****

Ten minutes later

The door to the bathroom opened and Tala stepped out.

He had his black jeans on and the black shirt, which was worn causally with the first few buttons undone. Around his shoulders was a royal blue towel, which he rubbed dry, his hair with.

"Now are you going to give me my board!?!"

Riley snapped, from her position on his bed.

She was sitting comfortably back on the pillows, with her legs crossed and she had one of his rock band mags in her hand.

"You've got me into deep shit with my Dad you know."

He growled, a dark look passing over his face.

"So."

"Your not sympathetic in anyway, are you!?!"

"No."

Tala glared at her as he strode over to his desk. He bent over and yanked the desk forward a tad, before pulling out a familiar black board.

Riley jumped off the bed and snatched the board from his hand.

"Finally."

"Now will you leave!?!"

Tala said, opening the door.

"You want me to leave now. Ok, I'll go out the back way."

"What ever."

Riley stepped out into the corridor. The door instantly slamming shut behind her.

"Dick."

She cursed at the door, before heading down the corridor, towards the back exit.

* * *

(The next day…..Monday)

"So I see you got your board back."

Eric smiled, as he pulled up next to Riley in the parking lot.

"Hnn."

Riley grunted in reply.

"Cool, well I'll just go park. So can you wait for me?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks."

Riley rolled her eyes and ascended up the stairs, towards the two statues at the top. Both of them old, grey and dark looking, somehow resembling gargoyles.

"Riley, cool do."

Tyomi rolled up in her short, red pleated, mini skirt and black top, which had black scribble type lines all over it.

Riley sighed, as she rolled her eyes, once again.

Riley was wearing her tight, grey tank top, with her baggy black pants. Around one wrist was a spiked, black leather band. While around her neck, was a cluster of chains and leather bands. Her hair was in its never changing fashion, tied up high, with her two white bangs left out.

"You got your board back."

Riley nodded once, as she flicked her board up into her arms, being careful, not to lose her bag that was on her shoulder.

"Where's Eric?"

Riley didn't need to reply, as Eric came bounding up the steps. Missing two or three at a time.

He was wearing his baggy black pants with the red flames at the bottom and a red long sleaved top that was pushed up over his elbows.

"What's got you in a good mood!"

Riley growled, sending him a look.

"Nothing basically."

He beamed, following Tyomi, as she followed Riley.

* * *

(Form Room)

Riley dumped her bag in the corner of the room next to her usual seat. Eric and Tyomi took their usual seats along the row next to her.

The loud bell rang through the corridors.

Shortly after, the form room was quickly being filled in by the mass of students.

Everyone was seated, as the door opened and the form teacher entered. The routine slam of the door signalled silence and class to begin.

Nobody took really any notice to the two, unoccupied seats at the back of the class.

"Now should I call the roll."

Lot's of no's were called out in reply.

"That was not a question which I needed an answer for. Of cause I need to call the roll."

The class moaned and slumped back into their chairs.

Mr. Stockwell went on and pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag. Slowly calling out the names, making sure he got an answer. Finally coming, to a name of a person who wasn't there.

"Tala Valkov. Tala Valkov. Tala Valkov! TALA VALKOV!!"

"God HERE!"

A booming voice basically yelled as the door was swung open.

The class murmured, as Tala and Kai walked to the back of the class.

Tala moved off his path and slammed his hands firmly on Riley's desk. Causing her to slowly lift her gaze to meet his.

What she saw shocked her. Across his left check was a large black and blue bruise, the imprint was shaped like a large backhand.

An image of Valkov's Dad flashed through her head.

"Oh."

A murderous glint flickered through Tala's eyes. His face was dark and angry.

"See what you've done. You've got it coming bitch."

He hissed, leaning forward.

"TALA VALKOV! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS!"

Mr. Stockwell's voice yelled from the front.

"No."

Tala muttered, sending Riley one more look before turning and walking over to his seat.

Riley sent him a look and smirked.

"You deserved it."

Was all she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

(Recess)

"Riley are you ok?"

Tyomi asked.

Riley stubbled forward against a locker, her eyes followed a guy as he walked past. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips.

"Riley, seriously are you ok?!?"

Riley shook her head.

Tyomi saw a sort of glint flash through her eyes.

Tyomi gasped, as she knew what it was.

"Come on, I'll take you to the restrooms, until we sort this out."

Riley co-operated and allowed Tyomi to rest her on her shoulder. Tyomi helped Riley walk towards the restroom. All the while, Riley's eye were following any guy that walked by.

"Hey Tyomi, Riley, where you going?"

"Eric, this ain't a good time"

"Why?"

Eric kept walking towards them. He saw the look in Riley's eye as he got closer, instantly knowing as well.

"It's the thing isn't it. But it's come a couple of months early."

"Yes, I know but we have to get her home so she doesn't….. yeah."

"Got it, I'll drive her home then."

Eric said, helping Tyomi carry Riley to the doors.

"I'll drive her."

Tyomi interjected, looking at Riley who was looking deeply at Eric.

Eric was looking back, a scared look in his eyes.

"She's frightening when she's like this."

"God I know, it's like a monster is inside her and it won't rest until it's satisfied its hunger."

"You make it sound so…. freaky."

Tyomi gave Eric a look that said 'it-is,' before guiding the wobbly Riley down the stairs.

"Wait here, I'll get the car."

Eric said as he fetched his keys from his pocket and ran across the gravel parking lot.

"No."

Riley whispered, her hands reaching towards the direction Eric went. She then shrieked and griped her head.

"Get out, get out!"

She repeated over and over.

Her eyes constantly changing. A vicious battle, between brown and pure black.

"Don't worry Riley, it'll be gone by morning. Just hold on, fight it."

Tyomi tried to comfort her.

Riley was starting to regain her balance, which wasn't good in this case.

"Here."

Eric shouted as he chucked to keys to Tyomi.

Tyomi nodded and got into the car, as Eric placed Riley in the passenger side.

"Just don't crash the car."

Eric winked, as he closed the door.

"Eric…"

Eric chuckled and waved.

"Come back soon Riley."

Riley just smirked, a sickly look in her eyes.

"Get her home now Tyomi, out of harms way."

"Will do."

Eric's car sped off down the driveway. Eric watched, his head buzzing.

{Stupid animal instincts. Why did she have to be stuck with that, poor Riley. Every 4 years she has to go through this}

Eric was unaware that just behind him, a pair of crystal blue eyes was watching everything.

"What's wrong with the Rat!?!"

Eric spun around. A look of dislike crossed his face.

"She's not feeling well. Why would you want to know anyway Tala!?!"

"Seems like she's running away, scared of what I'd do to her, if I got my hands on her."

"Riley never runs away and she never backs down. You better understand that Tala, she's not afraid of a pip squeak like you."

"Who's calling who a pip squeak?"

"Oh forget it."

Eric turned around and stormed up the stairs back to school.

Tala smirked and turned back around. His gaze locked on the road his prey had just vanished down.

"The hunt is on."

A wicked smile crossed his face as he dashed across the parking lot. He quickly dug his keys out of his pocket and pressed the button.

Tala flung open the car door and slipped in.

He put the keys in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life.

His black, R32 GT-R Nissin Skyline packed punch and he was going to easily catch up to them.

Tala backed quickly out of his spot and sped down the driveway.

* * *

(Riley's house)

Tala slowly walked up the front steps of house.

"So this is were you live, very small and ugly."

Tala muttered to himself as he stopped at the front door. He knocked on it a couple of times and waited.

There was a moaning sound, before the door in front of him flung open.

Riley stood there. Her eyes were black and contained a visible desire.

"So are you ready RAT!"

Tala hissed, punching one hand lightly with the other.

When he got no response, he stopped and looked her over.

She was constantly wetting her lips, while her eyes, were looking him over.

Something was with her and he didn't know what.

Riley suddenly leaned forward and pulled Tala through the door. Slamming it after him.

She walked down the corridor and opened her bedroom door and disappeared.

Tala smirked and slowly followed.

He walked down the stairs. Her room was a mess and a single window, that was up near the ceiling gave the only light.

Tala stood in the middle of the room, near the foot of her mattress, which was on the floor.

He heard a noise behind him.

"Riley?"

From the shadows Riley slowly walked out. Advancing towards him.

"Your rooms a pig sty."

Tala sneered.

Riley smirked and pushed him back onto the bed.

"What the?"

Tala was instantly pinned, by Riley sitting on top of him. She straddled his hips and looked down at him, a look of glee in her eyes.

"Your not yourself are you!?!"

Riley started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh ok, I see."

Tala smirked.

{She's not herself, but I can have some fun here.}

By now Riley had unbuttoned his shirt and it was laying somewhere in the room. Tala ran his hands up the sides of her body, earning a shiver. He slowly tugged her grey tank top over the top of her head. Exposing her flat, smooth stomach and nice black bra.

Riley ran her hands up along Tala's well-toned chest. Leaning forward as she went, so that his lips locked with hers.

Tala was starting to enjoy this. He had to admit she was a great kisser and her body was fine.

Tala's hands ran down her body once more before stopping at her pants. With a quick tug they slid of her hips and down her legs. Riley wiggled a little as she discarded her pants onto the floor.

She then started to undo his pants, pulling them off to reveal black boxers. Riley smirk grew as she pulled his boxers down. Tala stared in wonder as Riley stood up on her knees and put her hands behind her back. She undid her bra and chucked it away, leaning forward onto his chest. Running a finger from his bellybutton up to his chin.

Tala stared into her black eyes. He played with the rim of her knickers before pulling them off to. His smirk grew as Riley cradled his waist.

"Make love, not war."

Was all he said before Riley thrust forward, letting him get inside her. A moan escaped her mouth as she continued.

* * *

**(Preview)**

There was a sound of smashing glass.

* * *

ok not much of a preview but it's not much of a cliff hanger apart from Riley gets "gets hit over head"............. 

Riley: she CAN'T tell you

Red: why not!?!

Riley: Because

Red: right ok...... "looks at Riley weirdly, leans forward and whispers" she's just up tight cause she cough did it with Tala

"dodges punches from Riley" well..."pants" til nex time "dodges".....The-Red-Phoenix

Riley: "holding chair in air" don't forget to review! "chucks chair at authoress"

Red: "screams" yeah...please


	5. Weird dream and The Enemy

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Well here is the next chapter, quickly put up for you readers XD well enjoy

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

Tala groaned and rolled over. His back was killing him; his bed didn't feel like this.

Suddenly the past events hit him and he smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at the naked girl that was lying beside him, under the covers.

Tala smirked and sat up.

{Last night was wild! Boy that girl can sure go.}

He heard a moan. He watched as Riley turned over, his eyes settled on the tattoo, which he discovered on her back.

"Time to go."

He whispered to himself as he got up out of the bed. He fetched his clothes and quickly got dressed. The clock read 5pm.

{God, it's been 7 hours.}

Tala smiled and ascended up the stairs towards the door. Quickly and quietly opening it and disappearing.

* * *

(Next day)

There was a sound of smashing glass.

"Jesus Riley, what's with you?"

Eric said, as he watched Riley smash things in the art room.

"Not what's with her, it's what got IN her!"

Tyomi sneered, as she stormed through the art room door.

"That prick Tala is telling anyone who wants to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Eric don't be so thick!"

There was a yell as Riley chucked a glass gar of paintbrushes at the wall.

"You know Riley was in the sex drive she gets every four years."

"Yes."

"Well Tala went over to her house to beat her up, but instead he got to sleep with her."

"OH MIGHTY FUCK!"

Eric shouted as he jumped up onto her feet.

"Riley is this true!?!"

Eric just got a murderous look from Riley, as she chucked a chair out the window.

"I'm going to kill that dick head."

Eric yelled as he advanced towards the door.

"Eric no you don't, I think that Riley would like to deal with him herself."

Tyomi spoke up, as she slid up onto a desk.

Eric stood still, staring furiously at the door.

"What ever, I will kill him if she doesn't."

Tyomi sighed and layed back on the table, looking up at the ceiling.

"And I thought he was a nice guy. Oh how I was terribly wrong."

"Yes you were."

Eric snarled as he sat on the table next to her.

Riley chucked paint onto the other tables and screamed at the top of her lungs, before dropping to the floor.

Her mind was whizzing at full speed. Cursing and thinking of ways to kill the red head. But in the back of her mind, through all her furry, a single thought, memory wondered through.

_

* * *

_

((((((A piercing scream echoed through the house. The murders inside were now aware of the female presence. They dropped the blood-covered knife on top of the corpse that now lay in the main corridor. The male body limp on his side, with a deep gash across his throat. His white spiked up hair now drenched in blood. His green eyes, dull and emotionless, they seemed to stare forever ahead.

The men walked over the corpse and ran down the corridor towards the women's screams, which were now enforced by a baby's cries.))))))

"Riley, Riley, Riley are you ok? Speak to me!!"

Riley slowly opened her eyes and glared up at Eric who was shaking her slightly.

"Piss off!"

"Oh thank god, are ok? You just collapsed."

"As I told you before dear. She fainted from exhaustion. Too much chucking tantrums and breaking things. She did too much."

Riley knew this voice and she despised it.

"You brought me to the nurse!!"

She growled, looking over to the plump, brown haired lady, with oversized, black rimmed, glasses.

"It's a good thing they did. You hit your head badly on the floor dear."

"Well I'm fine now."

Riley snapped quickly sitting up. Causing a headache to instantly come.

"No you're not, stay a little while longer."

"No way!"

Riley moved and sat on the side of the bed. Standing up onto the cold white floor. She placed her hand on her head as she pulled her black boots on.

"I must say dear you should stay longer."

"I refuse to stay and I have business to attend to."

"Are you going after the prick…sorry language."

Eric said, coving his mouth as the nurse gave him a disapproving look.

"I intend to run him into the ground."

Riley hissed, pulling her fingerless gloves back on.

"Good, I have to see this."

Eric smiled.

"You are in no condition to fight!"

The nurse yelled after her, as Riley walked out of the sick bay.

"I'm angry and pissed, I can fight."

Riley yelled back over her shoulder.

Eric and Tyomi followed after her.

* * *

(Lunch benches)

"Tala Valkov!"

Riley screamed as she walked towards him.

He was standing in a middle of a large group of guys. Telling them about what happened.

"Look Tala, your toy has arrived."

A cocky guy spoke up.

Riley instantly gave him one in the nose. The boy shrank backwards, into the crowd.

The guys parted, making a clear path to Tala.

Tala was just standing casually with his arms crossed over his chest. Smirking down at her.

"Wipe that smirk of your face prick!"

Riley snarled.

"Oh what a way to talk to your partner."

Riley gagged and spat onto the ground.

"Partner, I'd die before I'd ever be your partner."

"Well you were screaming a different tune yesterday."

Riley glared at him. People around whispered and chuckled.

"Shut up! I didn't do it willingly!"

"You didn't. It seemed you did to me!"

"Yeah, that's because you brain wasn't doing the thinking."

"Doesn't make any difference. You slept with me."

"You are so going to get one."

"Get what?"

Tala whispered seductively, as he leaned in closer.

"Get this!"

Riley yelled, bringing her fist up to meet his face. But it never got there.

Tala blocked it, he then used it against her by pulling her in. Kissing her fully on the lips.

Riley struggled and finally broke free.

Angrily she walked a couple of steps backwards. The green rings in her eyes appearing brightly.

"This is going to get a whole lot more interesting."

Eric whispered to Tyomi.

"I just hope she doesn't kill Tala."

"I hope she does."

Tyomi sent a look of disapproval to Eric, who just ignored her and continued to watch.

Riley moved into a fighting stance and glared at Tala.

Tala just laughed and turned around.

"Don't walk away from me…..are you chicken!"

Tala stopped and slowly turned back around.

"I am no chicken. But I do not involve myself in childish fights."

Riley growled, as Tala turned around again and begun to walk off.

"We are still enemies Tala, yesterday changes nothing."

Riley yelled after him.

"Never planned it to."

Tala yelled back.

Riley growled and spun around. Walking the other way he was going.

The crowd parted and allowed her through again.

"Piss off."

She snapped at them.

Everyone looked between the two backs that were walking away. This had made school a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

(Tyomi's house)

"Did you hear! Ozuma, Johnny, Lee, Kane…..stupid pain, plus Bryan, Ian and Kevin. Have joined Tala's little group. This thing has been a huge popularity boost for him."

Tyomi said as she chucked herself down on one of the sofas. Purposely taking up the whole space.

"Those guys are just clingers."

Mariah said.

Mariah is another friend of the group.

She's a pretty girl, with shoulder blade long, straight pink hair. She has bronze coloured cat like eyes and a slim athletic build. She takes after a leopard, so she's flexible and agile, plus she has cat like canine teeth.

Riley who was spread out in a beanbag growled and shifted.

"We came here to have fun, so lets not let this prick ruin the night."

Eric said, as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn and the movie.

Eric accidentally tripped over Riley's legs and started to fall, the popcorn bowl flying up into the air.

Eric moaned as he rubbed his shoulder, which had hit the floor hard.

"Geese man, be more careful, I won't be here all the time."

Ray laughed as he held the popcorn bowl in one hand.

His long raven black hair pulled back into a long wrapped ponytail. A red band around his forehead to push his bans up, a ying-yang sign imprinted on the front of it.

Ray takes after a tiger; he's flexible and fast. He to, just like Mariah has cat like canine teeth and eyes, but his are gold. He is a slim build, with a great toned body and is dating Mariah.

"It wasn't my fault."

Riley muttered bitterly, tucking her legs under her body.

Eric laughed as he got up from the floor and walked over to the t.v, placing the movie into the player.

"Is Tyson, Enrique, Zeo, Mariam, Max or Robert coming?"

Ray asked, as he sat down on the love seat next to Mariah.

"Tyson is hanging with Zeo. Enrique is held up by his parents, he said he might be able to come. Max is just late as always and Robert had to work."

Tyomi stated, counting the people off on her fingers as she went.

"And Mariam is hanging with her bro."

Mariah added.

"Abandoned us for Tala and his possies hey."

Eric grumbled, shoving Tyomi's legs off the couch and sitting down.

Earning a complaining squirm from Tyomi, who just placed her legs on top of Eric's lap instead.

"So what we watching?"

Mariah yawned resting her head on Ray's shoulder.

Ray smiled and placed a light kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"Initial D."

"Oh goodie, my favourite!"

Tyomi smiled, tucking a pillow under her head.

The introduction music blared from the t.v as they all settled in.

Suddenly the door flung open and a panting guy ran in.

"Don't start with out m………..ow"

Max cried out as he tripped over Riley's legs, which were spread out again.

"God you people and tripping over my legs! They don't take up that much room!"

Riley snapped, glaring at the sprawled out Max on the floor.

Max smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

His short blonde hair set up in its usual messy style. His baby blue eyes looking innocent as always.

"Sorry Rye."

"Forget it."

She grumbled.

Eric laughed nervously and scrambled onto his feet.

"Sorry had car probs"

"You have a car!!!"

Tyomi spattered not believing Max could even drive straight.

"It's just a banged up hummy, nothing cool, it gets me to the beach and back, so it rocks."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight"

Max laughed and sat down in front of Tyomi on the floor.

"Cool we're watching Initial D."

"Yeah, it's got the perfect combination. Anime and Cars."

Tyomi beamed.

"The guys are ugly."

Riley grumbled.

"Not that you are interested in the guys."

Riley rolled her eyes at Eric's comment and slouched further back into the beanbag.

Tala was creeping into her mind to often for her liking.

* * *

(After The Movie)

The guys had left and Tyomi had gone to bed early. This left Riley and her skateboard ride home.

Riley placed the headphones to her walk-man in her ears. Turning the MP3 up full ball she pushed off on her skateboard.

The words of Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit, flowed through the headphones and poured into her mind. Some how the words just felt to connect.

Memories consume. Like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume. I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again

Her skateboard scrapped down the path. Images of the strange lady and the dead man floated through her head.

I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realise. That I'm the one confused

Tala's image and he's cocky smirk floated through. Riley leaned one way and the board turned around the corner.

I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not all right. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit Tonight

Riley sped out onto the deserted road and jumped up onto the footpath on the other side. Pushing her backpack up on her shoulder again.

Clutching my cure. I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more. Than anytime before. I had no options left again

Images of a strange family flickered through her head. Laughter, joy, happiness seemed to be on their faces. All of these images contained a white haired man, black haired women and a baby.

  
  
**I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realise. That I'm the one confused**

Riley bent her knees a little as she turned another corner. She was heading up the hill so she flicked her board up into her hand and started to walk.

I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be all right. So, I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit Tonight

The wind blew lightly on Riley's face as she reached the top of the hill. She reached behind her head and undid the high ponytail. Her long black hair cascading down to it's full length. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it behind her shoulders. She stared out over the small town below her, before placing the board down again and rolling down the hill.

I'll paint it on the walls. 'Cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again. And this is how it ends

She sped down the hill. Her hair flowing behind her, she looked like a black angel in flight.

  
  
**I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity. To show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be all right. So, I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight………..**

Riley turned the final corner. She felt her headphones leave her ears, then the walk-man in her bag pull her back. The board still going forward, her body flew backwards and she fell flat on her back.

"Shit!"

Riley sat up. Her head had hit the pavement and it hurt!!

She rubbed the back of her head. Her head was forward and her hair had fallen around in front of her face.

Suddenly a hand appeared. Riley just took it.

It was smooth and strong. She was softly pulled to her feet.

She quickly pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, her eyes slowly wondering up to the person who was standing in front of her.

Riley growled and snatched her headphones from his hands.

"Piss off!"

Riley walked forward and picked up her board that had hit a bus stop bench.

There was no reply. Riley put her board back on the ground and was about to push off.

"I'm sorry."

This shocked Riley. She missed the board and ended up on her bum again.

Riley looked up at Tala who was looking down at her. A hand extended out again.

Riley pushed his hand away and got up herself. She wondered over to her board, which had got wedged in a hedge this time.

"Excuse me!?!"

Riley growled as she turned around and was faced with his chest.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry for what, I don't see what you're saying sorry for!"

She snapped.

"I'm sorry for you ending up on the ground I didn't intend that to happen and I wanted you to know that I never force myself on anyone, it isn't my style."

"Right, your telling me, that you didn't mean for me to hit the ground! And that you're a gentleman."

Riley snapped, sarcasm hanging off her every word.

Tala's face darkened a little.

"You don't know how to accept an apology do you!?!"

There was no answer; Riley was just glaring at him.

Tala's face darkened more.

"Your self indulged aren't you. You don't realise what goes on around you; you're wrapped up in your own world. Hiding behind a stone hard cover! I can see the weak girl that you really are, confused, searching for the truth."

"You really have me figured out don't you"

Riley growled, sarcastically.

Tala growled too. His fists bunching up.

"This is pointless. I came her to apologise, but I knew it would be useless."

"Yes this was pointless, a waste of your time and mine. You're my enemy and I don't believe a word you say. Nothings changed and it won't anytime soon!"

Riley quickly dropped her board and sped off down the street.

{He thinks he knows me, what a self-confident twat!}

Tala watched as Riley's back disappeared into the setting light.

{Stupid wretch……..she's so up herself………but why then after yesterday can't I get her OUT OF MY HEAD!!! Maybe it's just her reaction about it that is interesting??? Right were enemies and it'll stay that way}

* * *

**(Preview)**

Riley snapped, advancing forward and throwing a punch at Kane.

But her wrist was roughly grabbed, stopping her.

"Let go!"

She growled.

"Remember where you are Rat."

Tala hissed.

* * *

So what do you think???? good....i wonder whats happening nex......so Tala tried to appoligise.....well it was thrown back into his face!! is he a good guy? or just trying to be???? well we'll c...well you will i already know XP

Riley: He's a jerk....(muttering) stupid valkov.......why did i fall off my board!!! AND TWICE!!!

The-Red-Pheonix: Ummm....err???

Riley: (raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot)

The-Red-Pheonix: well review and til next time The-Red-Pheonix (runs away with Riley close behind)


	6. Detention, Sluts and Beginings

********

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Ok i thought that u had waited long enough to get the nex chapter....so well...enjoy!!!

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(School, a week later) 

"Piss off!"

"Are you always going to greet me with that sweet tone."

"Yeah, as long as you live"

Riley snapped, sliding of the desk and walking towards the door.

"Don't break his heart Riley. He neeeeeeeeds you!"

A sarcastic remark was shouted from a familiar Red head.

Riley rolled her eyes and paused, turning slightly.

"I see stupidity travels with red heads. Valkov and you, Johnny, are the perfect examples of that."

Johnny scrolled.

A bandanna around his forehead pushed up his flame like red hair. His lavender eyes flashed angrily. His muscular body hidden under a pair of baggy pants and a black ripped sleaved top.

Riley smirked, when she got no remark back.

She turned around, just to be faced with two horrible midgets.

"Just great!" she growled, pushing between them.

Ian and Kevin sniggered lightly.

Ian is a short guy with messy navy blue hair and dark brown eyes.

Kevin is the same height with green long hair, pulled up into a ponytail. A clump of the hair covering one of his cat-like purple eyes, his fangs showed as he smiled.

Ian and Kevin are the two, of the four, short group of guys, who go around pulling pranks on everyone.

Ian and Kevin sent glances at each other, before moving forward and pulling Riley by the ponytail. Dragging her back a few steps.

"You PUNKS!!"

Riley screamed, whirling around.

Ian and Kevin laughed, but when they saw the look on her face their reaction changed immediately.

The two turned around quickly and fled to the group of guys sitting up the back, Tala's possies.

Riley growled and stormed forward. Getting close to the group she wanted to stay away from.

Ian hid behind Bryan and Kevin took cover near Lee.

Riley walked over to Bryan.

Bryan slowly lifted his gaze to look at her.

"What!"

He grunted.

He had short lavender hair and the same cold coloured eyes. He has broad shoulders and is built solid. He doesn't have much of a personality, as he is unreadable and cold as a rock.

"You've got something I want to kill!"

Riley hissed. Pointing at a hiding Ian, who just smiled in a way like what-me!

"Let the fish live Ratty."

Another voice spoke up.

Riley's eyes scanned the group.

Ian to Bryan, then to Ozuma.

Ozuma is a cool guy with black hair that has a red streak down the middle. He has the brightest emerald green eyes. He's also Mariam's cousin.

Her eyes slowly moved to Tala and then Kai, to Lee.

Lee has a great chest, which he loves to show off. He has short black hair and the same gold cat eyes as Kevin, Mariah and Ray; he also has the fangs.

Riley moved her eyes past Kevin and finally rested them on a cocky Kane.

"Kane."

She hissed.

"Yes."

He smirked.

"You're stupid if you think you can come up with a nick name like that and actually say it to me, without getting a beating."

Riley snapped, advancing forward and throwing a punch at Kane.

But her wrist was roughly grabbed, stopping her.

"Let go!"

She growled.

"Remember where you are Rat."

Tala hissed.

Riley pulled her wrist away from him and turned around.

"I'll get you soon Kane, soon."

With that she walked out of the room.

Tala sighed and sat back down.

Kane laughed and folded his arms.

"She thinks she's all that."

"She's a pain."

Was only Tala's grunted reply.

* * *

(Lunch time…. benches)

"Tyomi, Tyomi, Earth to Tyomi are you with us here on earth?"

Eric shouted, waving his hand in front of her zoned out face.

Tyomi blinked a couple of times before smiling sheepishly.

"What? Yeah I do."

Eric just looked at her.

"What the hell were you doing girl, you zoned out on us."

Mariah said, turning around in her seat on the bench.

Tyomi blushed slightly and dropped her head.

"It's nothing…."

She muttered.

"You're freaking us out Ty."

"I am?"

She whispered.

"I don't want to know."

Eric muttered, shaking his head.

"She's been doing this for the last 3 days."

"What has she been doing?"

Mariah asked, glancing towards the approaching figure.

"Zoning out on us, that's what."

Eric replied, waving his hands around for effect.

"Oh, maybe he has something to do with it."

Mariah smiled, her fangs showing.

"Hello Robert, what brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to say hi."

"Right, a guy like you returning to High School, that's crazy……….unless there is someone special to see here."

Mariah teased. Winking at the tomato red Tyomi.

Eric finally catching on, burst into laughter.

"This is so pathetic."

Tyomi scrolled and glared at Eric.

"Just as pathetic as you and 'sex on legs'"

"I am not involved with Trinity, she's ewwww!"

Eric shuddered and a disgusted look crossed over his face.

Mariah and Tyomi, both broke out into fits of laughter. Robert stood there, a look of sympathy on his face for Eric.

"Robert help me out here!"

Robert just smirked and sat down.

"You're on your own friend, you're on your own."

"That's not helpful!"

Tyomi rolled her eyes. A blush creeping over her face, as she noticed Robert was sitting very close to her.

Mariah seeing this sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to find my love bird, I wonder where the hell he's got to…….. I swear if he's playing soccer again, I'm gonna!"

"You're gonna do what to poor little old me??"

Mariah smiled brightly and spun around.

"Shower you with kisses when you're done."

Ray rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Ray chuckled at his girlfriend's attempts.

"You're so cute you know that."

His voice was muffled as he kissed Mariah's neck.

"Oh I so know."

Mariah giggled.

"Get a room!"

A very recognisable voice spoke up.

"Just because you can't get a girlfriend Tyson."

Ray smirked.

Tyson is a tall guy with a slim body. He has dark blue hair that is always unbrushed, 'causing the front bangs to fall down into his brown eyes.

"Hey I can so!"

"I'm sorry Tyson, but Ray's right there."

"Hey! Zeo, you're suppose to back me up!"

Zeo laughed and sat down.

Zeo is good looking guy, with long green hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He has amazing eyes that are the same colour as his hair.

"It's cool to see you Robert."

"You to Zeo, hows your Dad?"

"Pissed as always, nothing new."

Zeo glanced over and cracked up laughing, as he saw Tyson was still standing in the same spot, pouting and grumbling over the girlfriend subject.

"Give it a rest Tyson, Ray was only joking."

"Who said I was."

Ray's voice spoke up from the end of the table.

"Ray."

Mariah said in a whining voice.

"I was only joking Tyson."

Ray sighed.

"You're are so pussy whipped."

Eric chuckled.

Ray gave him the finger, before turning back to Mariah.

* * *

(Lunch…on the benches…a week later)

The sound of a tray hitting the floor and a high pitched yell, alerted the two groups that Tala and Riley had bumped into each other once again………….

"What's your problem."

Tala cool voice said.

"My problem, MY PROMBLEM! It was you who tripped me over!!!"

Riley yelled back. Looking down at her orange juice covered top.

"What the hell am I gonna do now, this top is gonna be sticky."

"You could just take it off."

"Valkov you sick perverted…. pea brain!"

"Pea brain…..not likely, perverted and sickly hot, most likely."

Tala replied smiling smugly.

"You are so attractive aren't you, having all the girls throw themselves at your feet."

Riley replied sarcastically.

"It's true ain't it."

Tala chuckled, examining his nails.

"Wolf brain!!! I aught to…!"

"Are they at it again?"

Eric sighed and nodded his head.

Max scratched the back of his messy blonde head.

"Will they ever stop fighting, like I mean they fight. every. single. day!"

Eric sighed and shook his head. Quickly advancing forward with Bryan and Ozuma, so they could pull Riley off Tala. Who had happened to pounce on top of him and started to give Tala a few punches to the jaw, successfully as I might add.

"I'm going to rip his guts out!"

Riley shrieked, struggling furiously against Bryan and Eric who were holding her at bay, while Ozuma helped Tala to his feet.

Tala glared murderously at Riley, holding his already bruising jaw.

"Damn wench."

"Say it to my face you limp!"

She yelled trying to remove Eric's strong hold around her stomach. The green rings in her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let go off me, I want to knock his block in a couple more times."

Riley shouted up at Eric. Eric winched and rubbed his ear, with his free hand.

"Not so loud, your gonna make me deaf."

"If making you deaf, will make you let go of me, then FINE!!!"

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!!"

A shrill, high pitched nearly witch like voice shrieked.

Shortly after a slim, short lady pushed through the crowd. Her black hair pulled back into a high tight bun, her almond shaped, thin-framed glasses, were perched high up on her long nose. She wore a grey business suit, with long grey skirt, white shirt and grey jacket. A pair of nasty stiletto high-heeled shoes covered her feet.

"What are you doing Mr. Valkov?"

Her high voice demanded. Her dark purple eyes glancing between him and Riley.

"We were…….ooff"

Tala was cut by a figure running up and bowling him over.

Everyone turned, to see Eric nursing a bite marked arm.

Riley was back on top of Tala, showing him a thing or two.

"MISS KALE!"

The headmistress screamed.

Riley stopped halfway through punching Tala, to look up at the lady.

"Get her off him!"

She commanded. Eric along with Max, pulled Riley to her feet.

"I've seen to many of these fights on campus, I'm fed up. You Miss. Kale will be serving a two weeks after school detention, cleaning the school swimming pool."

Tala who was now standing smirked.

"And Mr. Valkov will be joining you."

Tala's face immediately dropped.

"But I didn't do anything!"

The headmistress looked down at him over the top of her glasses. Her eyes challenging him to repeat what he had just said.

"I believe you're so sickly hot, that you need to cool off!"

She snapped her voice high and crackly.

Tala's eyes flashed angrily.

"And if I hear that you get into any fights while doing this detention, two weeks will be added each time."

Tala groaned and rolled his eyes.

{Great I get to clean a pool and with her!!!!}

Riley's shoulders dropped and a dark expression crossed her face.

{Just great, I have to do detention with HIM!}

* * *

(((((A woman scooped up her baby from the cot.

Her black hair spiralling around her shoulders as she spun around, dashing towards the large white door on the other side of the room.

She flung it open, once in the corridor she turned her head, just in time to see a group of people with knifes and clubs appearing at the corner.

She gasped and sharply turned, sprinting off down the corridor, her heart thumping away in her chest, causing the baby unease.

Heavy footsteps and outraged cries followed after them.

The lady stoped at a door and quickly flung it open, running through the room before reaching another door, she quickly opened that one and pushed on.

She ran through what seemed like endless chains of doors, until the door she had been waiting for came into view. She pushed forward, her breathing heavy and sob filled, tears ran down her face as she pushed the oak door open….)))))

"RILEY, RILEY KALE!!!"

Shouting brought Riley abruptly out of her nap. Her English teacher was glaring down his nose at her.

"Would you like to share with us, what you felt, was worth dreaming about in my class."

"No."

"Well then, can you tell me who Shakespeare was?"

"Shakespeare was an old man, with an over sized head, who wrote dribble on love."

This earned a few glares, from girls in the class who loved Shakespeare. Mr. Rockim didn't find Riley's answer amusing either, he just stood there at her desk and look at her, a burning look of anger in his eyes.

"Out of my class."

He snapped.

Riley didn't need to be told twice, she got up and left. A smirk planted on her lips, this was the last block of the day, which meant she was just let out 30min early.

Riley walked down the corridors towards her locker. She stopped and flicked it open, packing her bag with her CD's and shoving her homework back into the locker.

She turned and then continued down the hallway towards the exit, skateboard in hand.

"Where are you going?"

Riley stopped and turned sharply, her deadly glare settling down on the relaxed image of Tala.

He was leant back on the lockers, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Home, what's it to you!"

Riley snapped, her eyes flickering angrily.

Tala's eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Have you forgotten already!?! You're so thick, you can't go home we have detention."

Riley's eyes darkened as she remembered.

{Just great}

"I need to go home and get changed."

Riley snapped. Turning sharply and storming out of the door.

"If you're late!"

Tala shouted after her.

"I won't be."

* * *

(Back in English)

Tyomi leant over slightly.

"Eric did you hear that!"

"Huh? What?"

"When Riley was dreaming, she kept saying Mum, over and over."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

(Riley's house)

Riley walked out the front door, slamming it closed behind her. She jumped over the small front gate and put her board down. Scooting down the path.

Soon a black R32 GT-R with rear spoiler, body skirts and intake at the front started to drive beside her.

Riley looked at the car and the window moved down. Tala looked up at her.

"You're gonna be late."

He growled.

Riley rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch, she had 5 minutes to get back to school. He was right; she was going to be late.

"Just great and what are you going to do, to get me there on time!?!"

Riley snapped, stopping and picking her board up. Tala stoped the car and looked at her.

"Get in."

He snarled.

"What?"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"I said get in."

"I don't trust you."

Riley snapped. She turned and started to walk.

Tala moved the car forward a bit.

"Stop wasting time, I don't want to get a longer detention, so at least you know I will drop you off at school."

Riley glared at him, he was right. She growled and walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the door and slid in, chucking her board and bag into the back seat.

"Watch it."

Tala growled.

Riley rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Tala quickly shifted gears and sped off.

The car was silent, Riley looked out the window and Tala just drove. Once in a while he glanced over to look at her.

"Wanna listen to music?"

Tala said, breaking the silence.

Riley just grunted.

Tala pressed a button and a screen appeared. He pressed play and music started to blare through the many speakers in the car. It sounded like he had an amplifier and a pair of subwoofers in the boot.

Riley closed her eyes and got lost in the music. He had a good taste in music she had to admit, 'Breaking Down' by Tantric, was one of her favourite songs.

In your life you seem to have it all

You seem to have control

But deep within your soul

You're losing it

You never took the time

Assume that you're to blame

You think that you're insane

Won't you spare me

I know the breakdown

Everything is gonna shake now someday

I know the breakdown

Tell me again am I awake now maybe

You can find the reason that no one else is living this way

Yeah your lies

Your world is built around

Two faces of a clown

The voices in your head

Think there's four pawns down

Well in this unity

Fate has found the need

So you better check yourself

Before you check out

I know the breakdown

Everything is gonna shake now someday

I know the breakdown

Tell me again am I awake now maybe

You can find the reason that no one else is living this way

If you find yourself

Then you might believe

Then within yourself

You just might conceive

I know the breakdown

Everything is gonna shake now someday

I know the breakdown

Tell me again am I awake now maybe

You can find the reason that no one else is living this way

You can find the reason that (you can find the reason that)

No one else is living this way (you can find the reason that way)

* * *

(Detention) WARNING SOME OOC

Riley walked out into the pool area. The empty 50m pool layed before her. Green gunk stuck to the inside.

"Oh great, we have to clean this! And why isn't it full!"

Tala mumbled.

"You're such a snob."

Riley growled.

"The pool isn't full, 'cause it ain't swimming season yet, that's next month. The waters being stored in the tanks."

"Why don't they just leave the water in it."

Tala grumbled.

"Because it would get gungy, just like the sides of the pool."

Riley stated rolling her eyes.

She pulled her clothes off, to reveal a black one-piece bather suite, which had a low cut back showing the tattoo on her back. It hugged her curvy body and revealed her long pale, well-toned legs.

Tala watched as she slid down into the empty pool.

"Pass me the hose and scrubs, then get in."

Riley snapped, her voice echoing off the sides of the pool.

Tala smirked and took his shoes and top off, so that he only had his pants on.

He then lowered the washing bucket down and handed Riley the hose, before jumping in himself.

Riley looked over and noticed Talas well-built, toned chest and great arms, perfect top half basically.

Riley looked at him, for some reason she couldn't look away.

"The faster we get started, the faster we get finished."

Tala stated. Riley shook her head and then nodded.

"Right."

Riley picked up the hose and watered down the side of the wall, as Tala started putting detergent on the wet spots and scrubbing it clean.

Riley sprayed further along the wall and then her lips curved up to an evil smirk.

"Oh Tala."

"Yeah."

He said looking up. Instantly a jet stream of water hit him in the face, soaking him from head to toe.

And for once in the whole time that Tala had been around Riley she started to chuckle, but it sounded course and unused.

Tala looked at her in shock, before his face screwed up.

"Alright, play it that way."

Tala picked up the bucket of soapy water and chucked it over Riley. Her hair plastered to her face, foamy water slid off her bands and hit the floor. He could see her brown eyes glaring at him from under the clumpy hair.

Riley growled and advanced forward picking up a used scrubbing brush. She jumped on Tala and started to brush his hair with the scrub. Green gunk being threaded through his strands of wet red hair.

"That is gross, I have to wash my hair now!"

Tala started to yell. He managed to get Riley off him. She went flying onto the floor, Tala walked over and pinned her down. He leant forward and started to shake his head. Green stuff flew everywhere; few pieces hit Riley in the face.

Tala laughed as he saw her face, a dark glare was on her features, but the green goo over her face just made it look so funny. His wet hair fell down and rested over his eyes.

"Get off me."

Riley hissed.

"No."

Tala shot back.

"I would advise it."

"Ha you do, I will if you actually meant it."

"I do."

Riley snapped, glaring up at him.

"Tala what are you doing!"

Tala's head snapped up to see a tall, red haired girl with black eyes glare down at them.

"Salima."

Tala groaned, getting up onto his feet.

Riley smirked and looked up at Kane's sister, the tart that hangs around Tala's group and on Tala's arm.

"Was my eyes deceiving me or were you just then on top of that slut Riley!"

Salima shrieked.

Tala's eyes darked and glared at her. Riley jumped to her feet and growled.

"I am no slut! I think the one who is one right now, is you Salima Lauzon!"

Salima screamed in disgust.

"Me, ha I'm not the one who slept with Tala."

Tala looked over to Riley. Her fists were bunched and she sent him a deadly glare.

"Yeah, slept, not constantly trying to."

"Tala, baby, you're not going to let her speak to me that way."

Salima whined, pouting at him.

Tala visibly shuddered. For some reason Riley's temper flared more and she growled, the green rings appearing in her eyes.

She walked over to the side of the pool. She jumped up next to Salima.

"Don't go running to Valkov for support."

She hissed.

Salima glared at Riley.

"I'm not running,"

Tala pulled himself up out of the pool and was now standing near the two bickering girls. It was funny to watch.

"You are so running, never can fight your own battles. You were chasing after Ray and now because he's occupied, you have to chase Tala."

Riley spat.

Suddenly a hand came out and slapped Riley across the face. Riley glared at Salima.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Tala stated, watching Riley's face turn red.

"Oh I shouldn't have."

Salima cried, grabbing onto Tala's arm.

Tala looked down at Salima in disgusted.

{Why is she near me, just because she's Kane's sister doesn't mean anything}

Suddenly Riley walked up fist raised. She punched, but purposely missed, her fist coming up near the left side of her head.

"Look Tala she missed."

Salima laughed.

"You missed?"

Tala stated in shock.

But then Riley moved her arm and elbowed Salima in the face. Salima staggered backwards and fell into the pool, with a high pitched scream.

"And you thought I missed."

Riley snapped, but a smirk was playing on her lips.

She quickly turned around and grabbed her clothes, storming off.

Tala looked into the pool to see Salima sitting up, rubbing her back.

"Oh Tala, baby, please help me."

Tala's eyebrows raised, he turned around and walked off.

"Tala!"

Salima's voice echoed throughout the empty area.

* * *

(Preview)

Tyomi placed a book on Riley's desk.

"You ain't who you think you are Riley."

* * *

Red: So wadda ya think?? The plot is now starting to thicken and Tala Riley is interacting and getting alittle cough i dunno u guess, edgy or spiteful i dunno

Tala: (butting in) MY HAIR, SALIMA, YUCK!!

Red: (sweet drops) yes ok.......understandible i guess

Tala: damn straight SALIMA

Red: ooooook, Tala shutup now.....well this chapter is dedicated to Shibi as she roxs!! and she... i hope... loves to see salima punched....oh i noe she does XP

Tala: I was happy about that to......oh thaxs to u people who review about me : P

Red: no one reviews to u

Tala: they do so

Red: (raises an eyebrow) ok.....well till nex time R&R


	7. Hidden Truths

********

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Happy birthday to ME! Happy birthday to ME!! if u haven't guessed today is mi B-Day!! and this is a birhtday special.....a new chapter to the deepening plot so well enjoy!!!! happy b-day 14!! what a happy number

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Next Day…..Morning empty form room) 

"Riley."

Riley slowly looked up to see Tyomi standing in front of her; from the way she stood she seemed uncertain and nervous.

"What!"

"Remember when you got a little tipsy one night at a party and you accidentally told us that you never knew your real parents, as you grew up in an orphanage most of your life."

Riley looked at her. She raised a black eyebrow in question.

"Yeah."

"Well, after yesterday I did some research and I discovered this."

Tyomi placed a book on Riley's desk.

It was an old, worn, brown leather book, on the front in gold fancy stitching was the word 'Rattel'.

Riley raised an eyebrow and opened the book. The pages were stained and old, but the pictures looked well kept.

"What's this?"

"Well like I said, I did some research, I looked into your family and let me tell you it was very hard. Well I finally stumbled across this."

Tyomi stated, pointing at the book.

"You're not a Kale, but part of a long line of Rattels, who use to be one of the richest and oldest family lines, before their downfall."

Riley just looked at Tyomi. It was true; she knew nothing of her past, as she was placed into an orphanage at only 1 year of age. She was there for 12 years until the Kale's adopted her.

"I'll leave you."

Tyomi murmured, turning around and leaving quietly.

Riley stared at the book, before finally turning the page.

Rattel

A family with an extremely long line of generations, they were a very rich and respectable family that lived in the beautiful Russian countryside. They mostly kept to themselves, but treated the farm folk kindly.

Riley turned the page, not wanting to read about the lines and relations with folk.

The last generation that had lived before the bloody down fall, were Larissa and Adrik Rattel with their eighteen-year-old daughter Nika.

Riley's eyes travelled to the photos on the page.

Her finger slowly traced the outline of the beautiful, proud looking lady in the photo. Her black hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes seemed to hold such joy.

Next to her stood a tall; strong looking man, with short spiked white hair. His green eyes seemed to hold a brave and warm feel, inviting.

In a separate photo, sat a girl with white, black streaked long hair. Her green eyes looked straight ahead, a bright smile plastered on her thin lips.

"Nika."

()()()_ "Mum do I have to go!" Nika complained, as she followed her Mum into the baby's room._

"I don't even know why you are asking me, it's an important meeting and all of us have to go, even bubbas here."

Larissa leant over and tickled the baby on the stomach, earning a happy gurgle.

Nika rolled her eyes and muttered something in Russian.

"Now I have to get ready, so you should to and dear, please try to look happy."

With that Larissa strode out off the room.

Nika sighed and walked over the cot, leaning on the side and daggling her hands in, playing with the baby's chubby fingers.

"I don't get this at all, why do I have to go with them, it just a stupid meeting. I can't wait til you grow up."

She said moving her finger, which the baby had wrapped her hand around.

"When you grow up, we are going to have so much fun, I can dress you up, we can crash these annoying meeting, if I still have to go and I would be your very big sister. Yeah Riley, your very big sister."()()()

Riley stared at the photos before turning the page.

The Fall

The Rattels line finished with the mass slaughter of the whole family. Their daughter Nika revealed the family secret to her long time boyfriend, he didn't take it so well and told the town. Even that the Rattels were always kind and caring, the town turned on them. Nika's boyfriend killed her and the rest of the town killed the family. Adrik was slit at the throat and Larissa was beaten to death. The only people who survived were the maids of the manner, one of which had a child.

_()()() Larissa ran to the oak door, her heart was thumping in her throat as she pushed on. Her baby tucked in her arm. She pushed the door open and closed it, locking it with a quick flick of the wrist._

"Marie, Marie."

Instantly a scared looking girl, around nineteen appeared.

"Marie take Riley, if they find out she is apart of our family, they will kill her. She has he whole life ahead of her, she does not deserve to die. Will you look after her for me child."

Marie looked up at the women and nodded weakly.

"Y-yes mad-madam, I w-will loo-k after her."

Larissa smiled a warm smile, even though tears poured down her cheeks. The door behind them shook as the people behind it tried to get in.

Larissa pushed Maire back

"Go child, back to the servants quarters, act as if the child is yours. Now GO!"

Marie spared a final glance, before disappearing down stairs.

Larissa stood still, she turned around as the final barge opened the door. The men stormed in, Larissa stood tall and stared them down.

"Fair well my child."

She whispered, before her last painful scream echoed through the now empty mansion. ()()()

A single tear rolled down Riley's cheek as she recalled that day. It was ages ago, but it seemed fresh now in her mind, like it was just yesterday.

She slammed the book closed and stuffed it in her bag, she got up and briskly walked out of the room just as the bell signalled the beginning of class.

* * *

(Recess)

"Have you seen Riley?"

Enrique asked, his floppy, untidy blonde hair dropping into his baby blue eyes. He looks much like Max except there is much difference in way of speech and behaviour, plus fashion.

"No she wasn't in Chemistry."

Zeo stated, dropping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Now you mention it, she wasn't in Maths, Mr. Heath didn't blow a fuse, it was peaceful."

Mariam said, a worried look in her eyes.

She's a tall girl with navy blue hair that is pulled up into a high ponytail, she has so many bangs that she wears a red band around her head to keep them out of her emerald green eyes. Mariam is the sister to Ozuma.

"She wasn't in English."

Tyson piped up and Zeo nodded.

"Yeah."

"Mariam, you sure Ozuma and the group hasn't done something to her."

"Nah, if my bro and the group had planned something I would know, they can never hold their tongues."

Everyone nodded. The whole group was seated at the table, Max, Ray, Mariah, Enrique, Tyson, Mariam, Zeo, Eric and Tyomi.

"I think that maybe she has to be alone."

Tyomi stated, lowering her head.

"What makes you say that?"

Eric said, placing a hand on her shoulder, to say it was all right to say.

Tymoi murmured something, before sucking in a big breath.

"Well I did some research on Riley's family and I discovered that she is actually a descendent of the Rattles, they were very powerful and rich. But they were killed by the Russian towns folk that lived around them."

Everyone was silent.

"Was she here at the beginning of school?"

Tyomi nodded.

"Well then that means she has gone to her spot, we know where she is."

* * *

(Riley's spot…. the roof of the highest tower)

Riley dangled her feet over the side. Her face resting in between the railing bars as she looked down, her head spinning.

The world and her walls seemed to be crumbling, knowing your parents were killed and that you actually belonged somewhere can cause a shut away person to be jolted back.

She looked down at the tiny dots that were students, as they walked around, wrapped up in their own little world.

She had been up here since the beginning of school and the chilly air nipped at her exposed skin.

Goose bumps had started to appear on her bare arms.

"What do we have here!!!"

Riley turned and looked at the person who had spoken. She just looked at him and then turned back around.

Tala instantly knew something was wrong. There wasn't the routine 'piss off' welcome, which is then followed by a smart comment by him.

"You ok." 

"Piss off."

Tala smirked and crossed his arms. This was more like it.

"Make me."

There was no reply, which was not usual.

"Piss off."

Riley whispered.

She jumped up onto her feet and grabbed the railing, she flicked herself up and over, before letting go.

Tala ran to the railing, he looked down to see Riley, climbing down the side of the tower. Grabbing windowsill after windowsill.

Tala just watched. There was something wrong and it freaked him out, sudden change like that just doesn't happen or does it.

Riley landed on the ground with a soft thud. Turning to face the students that had gathered to watch what was happening.

Riley just stepped forward, the group parted and she walked away.

* * *

(Detention)

Riley slid down into the pool, once again in her bathers. Tala chucked the hose and bucket in before stripping down to his board shorts.

Riley got straight into scrubbing; the brush scrapped the sides with such force.

"Tomorrow is the start of the long holidays."

Riley just kept on scrubbing ignoring Tala, who was talking.

"I'm holding a pool, barby party tomorrow."

Riley stopped scrubbing and looked at Tala, a dark, unreadable look across her face.

"What are you implying!?! If you're inviting me, I'm not coming! I never do these stupid things and you're my rival, why the hell are you inviting me!"

She snapped, glaring at him.

Tala glared back and started to scrub again.

"You're right, why the hell am I inviting or even telling your sorry arse."

Riley just started her scrubbing again.

{Why the hell did I even say to her that I was holding a party!?! We've been enemies since day one, so why did it even cross my mind!?!}

Tala growled, scrubbing harder.

{Would life be different if my real family raised me?}

Riley's mind buzzed, thoughts running at a million miles an hour.

* * *

(Club Xcape)

A giggle erupted in her throat as she slapped his hand away.

The club wasn't open yet, but they had arrived early to have some time alone.

"Robert, don't, not here."

Tyomi giggled, not being able to hold a serious tone.

"But I need you."

Robert said huskily.

Biting lightly on Tyomi's ear lope, before placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

Tyomi looped her arms around his neck and kept them there. Pulling his head down, so her lips could lock his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

He mumbled against her lips. Quickly scooping her up and placing her on the bar, so she was eye level with him.

Tyomi eyes widened.

"You really mean that."

Robert smiled and cupped a finger under Tyomi's chin.

"I do."

Was all he said before guiding her forward and planting another kiss on her soft lips.

Tyomi pulled back for air, leaning her forehead against his. Her hot breathe falling onto his face.

"Robert."

"Hmm."

"I love you to."

"That's nice."

Tyomi half-heartedly glared and swatted him on the arm. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly.

Robert chuckled and pulled her forward off the bar. Tyomi yelped, but quickly wound her legs around his waist, so she did fall.

Robert held her back and looked down into her eyes, his copper coloured eyes laced deep with emotion.

It was a fact that Robert had had a thing for Tyomi for ages, but he dared not show it. Until the accident, which changed his life, he needed someone by his side and she was the only person he wanted there.

Tyomi's violet eyes danced happily, her heart was filled with joy and her stomach was doing flips.

Robert dipped his head down and pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue running against her bottom lip seeking entrance which Tyomi gladly gave him.

A deliberate cough broke them apart. Tyomi looked up, a bright red blush creped across her face. Robert sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder, annoyed with the intrusion.

"Heyo."

Tyler did a two-finger salute, a smirk apparent on his lips, one similar to a cat which had just discovered the cream.

"Did I interrupt anything."

"Just me wanting to get close to Tyomi."

Robert grumbled against Tyomi's neck, the hot breathe causing her body too visibly shudder.

"You're early."

Tyomi muttered, sliding out of Robert's hold.

"Arr, yes, I have a reason."

"It better be a good one."

Robert grumbled, walking over and sitting by the bar.

"I wanted to be early."

Robert's head dropped into his hands and he sighed. Tyomi tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler you confuse me to no end."

"Oh I know."

He chuckled.

Robert walked up and wrapped an arm around Tyomi's waist. He kissed her lightly on the head.

"I'm going to go get some things for the bar, I'll be back shortly."

He said, before walking off, sending Tyler a dark look.

"Am I in the bad books with the boss."

Tyler asked as he slid into a bar seat.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on, you're his 'girl'. You should be able to read him."

Tyomi swatted Tyler over the head. He had this cheeky smirk across his face that she didn't like.

"Just don't piss his 'girl' off or you may be in the REAL bad books."

Tyler frowned and slumped onto the bar.

"Don't use this 'girl' stuff against me."

He grumbled.

"What! You brought it up!"

Tyomi stated.

* * *

(Riley's House)

Riley flung the front door open and stormed in, ignoring the abusive rants from her drunken foster Dad, who was occupying the worn chair in the living room.

Riley paused momentarily, to look at the pathetic excuse for a parent. Her eyes set into a firm glare as she continued down to her room.

She dodged the various items on the floor, before dumping herself down on her mattress. Her room was in its usual mess, but for some reason it was now bothering her.

Riley rolled over and placed a CD in her stereo, she selected a track before turning it up. The music blared out and seemed to surround the room, filling every void and crevice.

Riley slowly stood up. Her head was spinning with thoughts and unknown feelings.

Turn around and pick up the pieces!  
I like a rock sink, sinking 'til I hit the bottom  
The water is much deeper than I thought  
Nothing to swim with, kickin' but I keep sinking  
A lesson that no one could have ever taught

Riley slowly picked up her discarded clothes and placed them in her closest, organising that a little. She picked up some of her magazines and placed them in a semi-neat pile next to her wardrobe.

**And I can almost breathe the air  
Right beyond my finger tips  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces  
One more push and I'll be there  
Back where I belong  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces **

Riley kinda organised her desk, she was able to see her keyboard and computer screen now. She picked up her black beanbags and chucked them into one of the now tidy corners of her room.

**I see the picture, blurry but now it's in focus  
A fairy tale I purchased on my own  
I finally woke up, everything is better  
A chance for me to open up and grow **

All that was left of her mess was a table top, the floor was clear and you could see the cold, grey concrete.

She had changed the angle of her bed, so that now the top was against the wall and the bottom poked out into the room.

Her side tables were up the top, with the rest of her magazines stacked on top and she had placed her surround sound speakers in various places in the room, so she could hear the music everywhere.

**And I can almost breathe the air  
Right beyond my finger tips  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces  
One more push and I'll be there  
Back where I belong  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces **

Riley walked over to the stack of junk on the last table, she slowly sorted the papers out. A rectangle object dropped out of the bunch of papers she was placing in the bin. It slowly glided onto the floor. Riley dumped the papers in bin and picked the photo up. Her eyes ran over it, her mind flashed back to when the photo was taken.

**Turn around and pick up the pieces! **

Turn around and pick up the pieces!

Turn around and pick up the pieces!

()()() It was the second year of High School and Tyomi had insisted that everyone was to get into one big group photo. Max, Ray, Mariah, Zeo, Tyson, Enrique, Robert, Mariam and Eric huddled up squashing Riley in between them. Tyomi had set the camera on a wall and put it on delay. When it was ready she dashed over, but she had jumped in with a bit of inaccuracy, which caused everyone to topple over just as the picture was taken. ()()()

**Suffocating, sinking further almost every day  
(Turn around and pick up the pieces!)  
Barely treading water, knowing I will not give up  
I will not give up!  
I will not give up! **

Riley placed the photo down on her computer desk and walked over to a corner of her room. She dragged a large black punching bag out and hooked it onto the roof. She wrapped her hands in black cloth and walked over to the bag. A dark look in her eyes, her face unreadable.

**Cause I can almost breathe the air,  
Right beyond my finger tips  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces  
One more push and I'll be there  
Back where I belong  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces **

Riley punched the bag with such force, that her ceiling beam creaked. She did a high kick and followed it though with a punch.

The bag swung back and forth, Riley kept on kicking and punching. Her face now laced with hurt and uncertainty.

She pushed on, venting her feeling out onto the bag.

Suddenly she just stopped. Tears slowly ran down her face, she raised a hand uncertainly and smudged a tear, bringing it back forward. She stared down at the salty, clear substance, which she never knew she could produce.

Then she just collapsed onto the floor, her body shock as she sobbed. Her body looking weak and fragile, one thing that it had never looked like before.

* * *

**(preview)**

"I can see who I want!"

Tala snapped.

He received a hard backhand across the face.

* * *

Yes the plot beginings to get deeper.......hmmmmmmmmmm........deep...a family she never knew....who's beating up Tala????..ok well R&R til nex tim 


	8. Everything Crumbles

********

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Valkov Manner)

Tala stormed up the front steps, muttering about some party and a certain someone. He thrust the door open and stomped in, chucking his bag at the butler that was halfway through a bow.

Tala was nearly up the stairs, when his Mum appeared at the top. A nasty black and blue bruise across her angelic cheek, one that looked like it was just recent.

"Mother."

Tala quickly came up to her. Her placed a hand lightly on her cheek but she flinched away.

"Don't worry I'm fine. But your Father wants to see you."

Tala's face darkened and a murderous look crossed his face.

"Tala, don't! Don't confront him, it will just make him more mad and I don't want him harming you."

"He already has! But he hurts me more, by making me see you like this."

"Tala!"

She called after him as he stormed down the corridor towards his father's study.

Tala flung the doors' open and stormed in. His father who was sitting behind his desk looked up, a dark frown settling on his face.

"How dare you!"

Tala shouted, slamming his fists on the tabletop.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

His father shouted back, but his voice held more depth and sternness.

"Why did you hit Mother!"

"Because that wretch can't hold her tongue."

"You can't call her that!"

Tala received a hard backhand across the face.

"I can see her bastard of a child can't hold his either."

Tala cupped his cheek and glared up at him. Which resulted in a painful wack in the stomach, with his Father's cane.

"Don't give me that look boy!"

His Father growled, returning to sit in his black throne like chair.

Tala pulled himself up off the floor and glared at his Father.

"Now I asked to see you, as I heard some disturbing news."

"What!"

"That you're seeing this slut Ms. Kale, I thought after the day that she came around, that you would leave her."

"I can see who I want!"

Tala snapped, not that he did want to she Riley, just the fact that his Father was trying to control his life.

His Father quickly stood up and strode over to Tala. He glared down at his son.

"You shall see who I wish for you to see."

His voice growled venomously.

"I shall do no such thing!"

Tala braced himself, as a cane hit him hard across the head. He fell to the floor, hitting a chair on his way.

"YOU SHALL HOLD YOUR TONGUE BOY!"

The abuse continued painful attack after another. Tala looked up just as foot connected with his head. Then everything went black.

* * *

(Riley's House)

Riley gripped the punching bag as she pulled herself up. She felt weak and drained of energy, her body felt strange, but for some reason up lifted.

Her feet padded across the cold concrete as she walked over to her wardrobe.

Wrenching the door open and pulling out her grey, baggy, ripped sleeved, night top and black tracksuit pants, before slowly walking up her stairs to the bathroom.

She stepped over the drunk, who looked liked he was on his way to bed but never got there. Riley slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped in, instantly coming into view of a tear stained face.

Riley looked at her face; there were wet looking areas over her black tattoo markings. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yuck."

Riley growled, turning away from the mirror and closed the door.

She took off her clothes and turned the water on, instantly stepping in. The cold water pelted down on her body 'causing goose bumps to appear. But quickly the water turned hot, steam slowly started to rise.

Her skin began to turn pink as she stook there, looking off into space. The water continued to get hotter until it broke her out of thought.

"Shit."

Riley swore, as she adjusted the water to the right temperature.

A heavy sigh escaped past her lips as she leant her forehead onto the cold white tiles. The water pattering on the floor as she just stood there.

****

Later

Riley stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her grey top and tracksuit. Her black hair lay in wet clumps down her back, a towel dividing it from her top.

She slowly walked back down her stairs to her bedroom, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

Riley walked over to her bag and pulled out a familiar leather book, she walked over to her bed and sat down.

Opening the book to the page, her eyes running over its contents, soaking in the information. She laid back and tried to believe.

* * *

(Club Xcape)

Tyomi giggled, as some stranger pulled Ryan out onto the dance stage. A look of help crossed his face as the girl pushed up against him.

"I see that he's got an admirer."

Ashley said, racking a hand causally through his jet-black hair.

"Lucky bugger!"

Tyler grumbled, sliding onto the bar stool next to Ashley.

Turning his back to Tyomi who was behind the table top

"Least she is going to be one more regular."

Tyomi joked.

"Does that mean I can flirt with the girls."

Tyler joked.

Tyomi raised an eyebrow.

"She's flirting with him, not the other way round. So don't think about it…………or that either."

Tyomi stated reading Tyler's facial features.

Ashley chuckled.

"You are so obvious."

Tyler huffed and crossed his arms.

Faith laughed as she walked up to the guys. The looks on all their faces were priceless.

"What did I miss?"

She asked, flicking her raspberry-coloured hair over one shoulder.

"Nothing much, the guys are just jealous."

Faith raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of what."

"Ryan."

Tyler muttered.

"Oh please."

A new, puffed out sounding voice came in.

"That girl is wearing me out, can I take a break."

Ryan breathed, looking over at Tyomi. Tyomi smiled and nodded her head.

"You can hide behind the counter."

She laughed.

Ryan's face brightened up and he jumped over the counter.

Tyomi looked up to see Robert walking over.

"Come on now back to work. Chop, chop."

Tyomi smiled clapping her hands. Everyone groaned but slowly got a move on, Tyler sent Tyomi a smirk before walking off.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

Tyomi smiled.

Robert leant forward and brought his lips to hers for a short kiss.

"Busy."

"Nah it's slow."

"Good, lets blow this joint."

"You can't do that."

"I'm the boss, so I can. Get Faith to take over."

Tyomi blushed and nodded.

"Faith, hey, you're in charge, call if anything's wrong."

Faith nodded and a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"Have fun."

Tyomi's face became bright red as she nodded in reply. Robert wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out the doors.

"Look after the joint Conner."

Robert shouted as he slid into the car after closing the door for Tyomi.

Conner smiled and waved, before letting more people in.

* * *

(Valkov Manner)

The bright light stung as Tala rolled over. His ribs hurt like hell, not counting some other body parts.

He groaned as the pain started to come to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see his Mother's worried looking face, staring down at him.

He noticed that he was now lying in his bed, the black sheets tucked around him.

"Shit."

He groaned as he lifted his heavy arm to touch his head. Instantly regretting it as more pain occurred.

"I told you not to."

His Mother whispered, dabbing her son's lip lightly with a damp cloth, to take the dried blood away.

"Yeah I know."

He winced as he slowly sat up.

"Well you got a visitor so I'll leave you. I'll have your breakfast sent up to you."

"Kk."

His Mother quickly left, the door shutting behind her, but soon after opened again.

"Hey."

Tala smirked weakly.

"Hey."

Kai replied walking over to the bed, sitting down in the chair. A whining noise from the corridor made Tala smile lightly.

"He can come in."

Kai nodded.

"Dranzer, here boy."

Suddenly a black Doberman pincher, with rusty red chest marks bounded in. Coming to a halt by his master's chair, its pointed ears high up in the air. Kai smirked and rubbed the dog on the head.

Tala winced and took a sharp breath in, as he slowly got out of bed.

"Shouldn't you rest!?!"

"This ain't that bad, you out of all people should know Kai."

A knowing look crossed Kai's face.

Kai's parents had died when he was very young, which forced him to live with his evil Grandfather. Voltaire, who was just as aggressive and abusive, he just never held back.

"So your Dad and Mum is leaving for Tokyo today."

"Yeah for Dad's 'all important' meeting. They will be gone by 12 and away for most of the holidays."

"Do you think you will be able to hold the party today."

Tala, who was now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a causal worn royal blue shirt, gave Kai a look.

"It's not till 6 tonight. That is plenty of time and no bruise is going to stop me from having fun."

Tala winced as he tried to smile.

"Maybe a fractured rib might."

"Fat change."

"You my friend are as thick as steel."

Tala glared at Kai as he walked out the door, shortly followed by Kai with Dranzer by his side.

Tala ate at the island in the kitchen as Kai leant back against a wall.

"What you going to do now?"

Tala shrugged, but instantly regretted it.

"Dunno…. Maybe go into town."

"And do what?"

"Will you stop questioning me!"

Tala growled, glancing at his friend.

"No."

Kai growled back, his tone causing Dranzer to growl to. This caused Tala and Kai to chuckle lightly.

"I'm going to take Dranzer to the park, it's been a while since he's been out and there is some people I would like him to eat."

Kai smirked darkly.

Tala nodded.

"Ok lets go."

Tala grabbed his coat and walked out the doors. Kai called Dranzer and quickly followed after, grabbing his jumper from the hanger.

* * *

(Eric's house)

A loud knock on the door caused Eric to moan and pull a pillow over his head.

"Go away."

He groaned.

"Get up you loser."

An older voice shouted back.

"Alex get lost."

The door swung open and a pissed off looking Alex walked in. His brown lightly moused hair flopped down into his pale blue/green eyes.

"Get up before I deck your sorry arse."

Eric moaned and sat up, his eyes half closed as he read the clock. He groaned again.

"It's 10.55 I'm not suppose to wake up til another 2 hours."

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so, just get dressed."

Alex snapped, impatiently chucking some clothing at his younger brother.

Eric rolled off the bed and stood up, looking at his brother.

"What are you waiting for, get ready."

"I would, if you would leave."

Alex rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eric quickly got changed and combed his hair. He fumbled with the door nob before managing to open in it.

"What is it?"

Eric muttered, seeing his brother standing in the corridor.

"Dad's here to take us shopping."

A dark look settled on Alex's face as he mentioned 'Dad'. Eric became silent and nodded.

"Right, for what now!?!."

"The party this afternoon."

Eric rolled his eyes and followed Alex out the front door.

A black Porsche was parked in the driveway. A tall man with light gold eyes and raw sienna coloured hair stood by the car.

A skeleton slim lady with prune coloured, shoulder blade length hair and teal blue coloured eyes, was hanging on the guy's arm.

"Who now!?!"

Alex muttered walking up to the car.

"Hey guys."

Their Dad smiled, hugging them both lightly.

"Yeah."

They both mumbled.

"Well I would like to introduce you to Lowri."

A bright cheerful smile erupted on her perfect face, revealing a blinding set of teeth.

"I've heard so much about you guys."

Her voiced was laced with a thick Welsh accent, which made her a little hard to understand.

"I'm sure you have."

Alex sniggered, earning him an elbow from Eric.

"Well I hear that there is a party being held tonight at some guys house."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but Alex replied.

"Yeah some guy named Tala, rich poof basically. He's invited nearly the whole yr 11 year and some yr 12's."

Eric frowned and looked at his brother. Why was it he always found out about the parties and he didn't.

"Well maybe you would like some new things for this party, so hop in."

Their Dad walked around the other side of the car and opened and closed the door for Lowri. He then walked back and folded the seat forward for the guys to get in.

"Well, where shall we go?"

"The mall."

Eric stated in a tone that said isn't-it-obvious.

"K."

Their Dad pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

(Riley's House)

Her eyes slowly opened, to be hit with the light that came in from her window.

Riley slowly sat up and looked over to the book that was sitting on her bedside draw. It's pages open to the family photos.

She could not believe or soak in the information that she actually belonged to a family like that. It was beyond her dreams, but to find out they were all murdered. It was hard, even though she didn't grow up with them, she felt she had a connection. It was breaking down her walls that she had placed up to guard her.

Riley could feel tears form in her eyes again, she growled.

Annoyed that all of a sudden she had become weak, but for some reason she couldn't place herself back into total hard mode.

Riley stumbled to her feet and walked over to her desk. The only way she knew how to release her feelings was to fight.

She wrapped her hands in the black cloth and then turned to the familiar punching bag.

She raised her fists into her trademark fighting stance and then attacked. Beating the shit out of the punching bag, causing the roof beam to creak. The bag swung forward and she swivelled elbowing it, sending a high left kick followed closely by a right.

She went on for what seemed ages, venting her feeling out. Punching the bag as tears fogged her eyes.

She screamed and punched the bag one last time, hard. The bag swung back and she grabbed it, standing there, holding onto it for support.

Riley glanced over to the clock, 3.00pm it read. She needed to get out; she needed to clear her head more.

Riley walked over and pulled out a pair of black, big, baggy pants, that had many buckles and straps around the legs. Also a black strapless mid-dift top, with a long sleaved meshy and a long spiked dog collar with back chunky boots for effect.

Riley walked up her stairs and disappeared into the bathroom, for a shower.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Riley walked down the café strip; it was 5.00pm and there were no older teenagers in site. Which was just annoying, 'cause now young kids were running around her.

Riley pushed open the door to a well-known causal café, taking a seat in a booth near the back.

"My shift is over, so come on, you can party with me."

* * *

Who is off shift? and will they get Riley to party??? is Riley breaking??? the plot is getting deeper every chapter

Til nex time R&R


	9. Partying and Weird awakenings

********

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Town) 

Riley walked down the café strip; it was 5.00pm and there were no older teenagers in site. Which was just annoying, 'cause now young kids were running around her.

Riley pushed open the door to a well-known causal café, taking a seat in a booth near the back.

"Hey Riley, wazup?"

The voice was thick with a French accent. Riley looked up to see Oliver.

An average height guy with a skinny body. Lime green coloured hair and light violet eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved white turtleneck and black pants. With a black apron wrapped around his waist.

Riley just looked at him.

"You don't look to good. Wazup, something wrong?"

Oliver being the caring guy he is, sat down in the booth, across the table from Riley. He placed his order pad on the table and folded his arms lightly over the top.

"Wanna talk?"

Riley shook her head and looked down at the menu.

"Chocolate milk shake."

Riley said, her voice emotionless.

"Now I definitely know something is wrong. You usually order heaps, now tell me what is up?"

Riley sent Oliver a glare and slouched back in her chair.

"I'm just not that hungry."

She sneered.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Least you still have your attitude. That's one good thing…ok maybe not."

Riley sent Oliver a look before folding her arms across her chest.

"Riley seriously, your cheeks are red and your eyes a little to. What's wrong."

"Nothing."

Riley grumbled.

Oliver sent her a look.

"What ever, wait here I'll be right back."

Oliver quickly got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a little later with out his apron, but he had a black leather jacket on.

"Come on, let's go, you need some cheering up."

Riley just looked angrily at him.

Oliver laughed and grabbed her by the upper arm.

"My shift is over, so come on, you can party with me."

Riley allowed Oliver to drag her out of the Café. She didn't feel emotionally stable, so maybe a few drinks and sitting around would help.

Riley slid into Oliver's car, a fancy metallic orange, Mazda MX5 convertible. Oliver got in and turned the car on, he put the roof down and pushed the music on.

Nickel Back, how you remind me, blared through the speakers as they drove out of the parking lot.

"So what have you guys been doing? It's been weeks since you have visited the café."

"Nothing."

"Interesting, Ma Mere has been asking about you, wondering when you will come see her again at the hair salon."

"Dunno."

"Right I'll tell her that, how's Eric?"

"Fine."

"Tyomi?"

"Ok."

"Nothing new."

"No."

Oliver frowned in thought as they drove up the only hill in town.

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno, heard this guy is throwing a party."

Riley groaned as Tala's place came into view, the driveway packed with cars.

Oliver parked the car and they got out. Riley slowly walked after Oliver around the back.

"This used to be Robert's house, lucky guy."

Riley rolled her eye.

Suddenly the large yard came into view, it's about the size of a large field, with a pool and deck close to the house and lush green grass, trees and bushes out the back.

The place was packed, 25 people in the large pool, 30 dancing around the pool and an estimated 40 more inside.

Music was blaring out into the yard from inside and alcohol was in tubs all over the place, no short supply.

"Enjoy yourself and don't get into trouble."

Oliver had to yell so Riley could hear him. He kissed her hand lightly before weaving off into the crowd.

Riley looked around; there were many people from school, but no one she talked to.

Getting tied of just standing there, Riley walked over to the alcohol tub and pulled out a beer, she opened it and quickly drunk it down, a wave of satisfaction ran through her.

She then got another and opened that, taking a sip before deciding to find a place to sit and watch drunk people make fools out of themselves.

She weaved through the crowd, pushing the drunken bimbo's that were to slow to move out of her way.

Finding that there wasn't anywhere good to sit, she made her way inside.

The music was pumping and bodies were bobbing around, reminding her of the club, only difference was the people sitting around the glass table doing cocaine.

Riley pushed through two people and accidentally tumbled into someone, spilling some of her beer onto her pants.

"Shit."

"Look who decided to show."

Riley looked up to see Tala looking down at her. A cocky smile planted on his lips, he had a visible bruise along his jaw line and cheek, plus a cut on his lip. But Riley didn't really care.

"Two words Valkov. PISS OFF!"

She growled.

"It's my house, I don't have to."

Riley sneered and turned around, disappearing into the crowd again before he could follow.

Riley weaved back outside; she quickly drank down her beer and got another one. The beer seemed to take away her frustration and feelings. She gulped down another two before getting another to hold.

8888888

Tala spotted Kai; he quickly weaved his way over to his friend.

"Having fun?"

"Not really."

Kai grumbled leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Go find a girl."

Tala suggested, scanning the crowd.

"There is many spare rooms you know."

Kai opened an eye and looked at his friend.

"I'm not like you. I don't bone any good looking girl in sight"

"I don't do that."

"Right."

"Well it's a party, you're suppose to have fun."

"I'm fine."

"Kai!"

"What!"

Tala rolled his eyes and disappeared into the crowd, quickly returning with a good-looking red head by his side.

"Cindy this is Kai, he told me he thought you looked hot, Kai this is Cindy, she thought the same."

Tala winked at Kai. Kai glared back.

"Here Cindy."

Tala pushed Cindy over to Kai.

The girl fiddled with her hands as she stood there.

"Go on, talk."

Tala stated.

"Hi, yeah my names Cindy. I go to Jura High on the other side of town, I've seen you around in town and ……….."

Cindy then started to babble on about stuff, Kai just stood there looking at her. Sending dark looks at Tala once in a while.

Tala figuring his work was done decided to go outside. He weaved through the crowd, grabbing a beer on his way out.

****

Later

The party had been going for 5 hours now and it was still crowded with people, more then expected.

Many were drunk and stumbling around, some were passed out and you don't want to know what was going on behind the bushes.

Tala was again outside, scooping the crowd, looking for his chance to score.

Suddenly a shout brought his attention towards the pool side table. A figure appeared over everyone's heads, as they clambered up onto the table.

Tala smirked as he saw Riley stand in front of everyone, swaying from side to side with a beer can in hand.

"H-hey, hey, l-l-listen up! YO SH-SHUT UP!"

She yelled, her drunken state making her sentences odd.

The crowd went quite as they noticed her. Riley swayed to the side and raised her beer.

"R-right, I-I would l-ike to say-y som-something."

"Shake ya booty."

Some cocky prick yelled.

Riley made a wonky hand signal like hush.

"L-later."

She replied.

"N-now, I-I'm not-t a vir-virgin!"

She shouted, absolutely out of her right state of mind.

Many guys in the crowd whistled and yelled some comments back.

Tala smirked and crossed his arms; this was going to be interesting.

"N-now I-I w-would l-like t-to t-tell Tala th-that he I-is a s-stuffed u-up p-prick w-who I-is al-also sn-obby!"

Tala laughed.

"Now I-I-I'm go-going t-o f-faint!"

Riley slurred, Tala could see her wobble more and her eyes roll back a bit.

"Shit."

Tala quickly pushed through the crowd, just as Riley fell forward. He caught her just in time, positioning her into a cradled in his arms.

The crowd around them erupted into cheers and clapped, Tala looked down at Riley whose eyes were closed and her face peaceful.

Tala sighed and turned around, walking back through the crowd, heading inside. Once inside Tala walked through the room and around the corner towards the guest bedrooms.

For some reason he carried her to one of the fancy guestrooms. He opened the door and stared at a couple making out on the bed.

"Find a new room."

He growled at them, glaring as they stumbled out of the room. Tala walked over and placed Riley lightly on the bed, he closed the door and walked back to her side.

Her usually fiery brown eyes were still closed and her white bangs were hanging around her face, making her more beautiful then she already was.

"You put on a show."

Tala mumbled as he took her boots off, so she didn't ruin the cream sheets.

His eyes ran alone her sleeping body, stopping apon her moon lit face. For no reason he lent forward and pushed her white bangs away from her eyes.

Sighing he turned to leave, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Tala whipped around to see Riley's half closed brown eyes staring up at him.

"Don't leave, don't leave me again."

Was all she mumbled, before her hand went limp and her eyes closed again.

Tala shook his head and turned.

"Don't leave."

Tala stopped and looked back at her, Riley's face was screwed up with fear and hurt.

"Ok, I won't, you drunken git."

Tala whispered, moving around to the other side of the bed. He took his shoes off and his shirt, leaving his under tank on, before lying down on the bed.

Tala lazily folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

He went ridged, as he suddenly felt something beside him. His eyes snapped open to see Riley snug by his side, her arm draped over his chest.

Tala relaxed and closed his eyes again, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

(Morning)

Tala's eyes shot open as he heard the door open. He had been awake for the last couple of hours, but didn't want to move just in case she woke up and started to spit.

Kai's teal and light blue hair appeared, before his body entered the room. A shocked expression instantly crossed over his face, as he spotted the pair on the bed.

"I don't want to see and I don't want to know."

Kai covered his eyes and turned, he was about to walk out the room when Tala spoke up.

"Jesus man no! Nothing like that, god, she just rolled onto me."

Kai stopped and turned back, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Hmm."

Kai slowly walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Her to roll off me."

Tala grumbled, looking down at Riley, who had wound her arms around his torso more.

"Did you score last night?"

Tala asked, a smirked planted on his lips as he looked over at Kai.

"It was the only way to shut her up, she would not stop talking."

Kai stated, glaring darkly at Tala.

Tala chuckled, but instantly stopped as Riley squirmed.

"What if she lays like that all day?"

Kai mocked.

"If she does, I'll kill her!"

888888888

Faint voices started to become louder like talking. Her eyes slowly moved open, everything was foggy for awhile, but quickly become clearer.

Her head felt awful, like a hammer had hit it a couple of times. Suddenly a familiar voice made her ears adjust and her eyes focus.

Riley could see Kai talking, but he wasn't looking at her, he was focused at something above her. She suddenly realised she was hugging a broad chest that was covered by a white tank top and her head was snug against the persons arm.

Riley's eyes widened as she felt the persons chest move as he replied to Kai's question.

"OH SHIT NO!"

Riley quickly shot up and scrambled backwards, falling off the other side of the bed and landing on her back.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, no FUCK!"

Riley jumped up to see that she had the full attention of both boys. Kai was giving her a weird look and Tala was smirking.

"Morning you gracefulness."

Riley sent Tala a glare before her headache hit her full force.

"Aww."

Something in her stomach all of a sudden flipped.

"Crap."

Riley clutched her mouth as she ran to the guest bathroom. Slamming the door closed behind her.

Tala and Kai looked at each other as they heard Riley throw up.

"Well that went…..ok."

Tala got up and pulled his shirt back on, he bent down and grabbed his shoes, pulling them on to.

"Lets have breakfast."

Kai nodded and they both left the room.

****

later

Riley slowly opened the door to find that the guys weren't there.

She felt a bit better, but her hang over was killing her. She had had a few hangovers in her lifetime and she was a little used to them, but they still were hell to go through.

Riley was more relieved to know that she was still fully dressed, signalling that nothing went on last night.

She half walked, half stumbled over to the double bed and pulled on her shoes. She sat on the bed and looked out the window, the blinding light irritating her.

Standing up she figured to make use of being here and raid his fridge.

Riley walked down the corridor and glanced into the back room, she found out that she wasn't the only one who stayed the night.

Quickly she continued down the familiar corridor, towards the second kitchen, the one that the gang used to hang out in when they visited Robert.

Pushing open the swinging doors she walked in, instantly setting eyes on a familiar red and blue head.

Riley moaned but continued in, sitting across the island from them.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

Kai asked, a tone in his voice that annoyed her.

"I guess."

Riley muttered, pouring a large bowl of cereal and whacking four pieces of toast in the toaster.

Tala looked at her, as she poured a large glass of milk and drank it down, before pouring the rest of the milk on her cereal.

"Do you mind not eating all my food."

He sneered.

"I'm not eating all of it and I'm hungry."

Riley growled back, grabbing the pieces of toast as they popped out of the toaster. She then quickly buttered them and applied a thin layer of vegemite.

Riley dumped the plate on the counter and sat down, while taking large bites out of her toast.

Her eyes ran between the two guys as they sat there, Kai flicking through the car section of the newspaper. Tala just glaring at her, while taking evenly timed bites out of his piece of toast.

Tala and Riley's head turned as the doors flung open and a red haired girl walked in.

"Good morning Kai-kun."

Riley could see Kai visible sink in his seat, sending dark glares at Tala, who was smirking.

"You are!?!"

Riley snapped, getting annoyed at this ditz that was standing by the fridge, looking like she was totally lost.

"Oh I'm Cindy, Kai's girlfriend."

Riley heard Kai snort and Tala chuckle.

Getting the drift and wanting to get rid of the eye saw, Riley took in a deep breath before putting on her fake friendly tone.

"Hi Cindy, I'm Riley. Would you like to hear something funny."

"What?"

"Kai was playing you he had no intention of being your boyfriend you were just a toy."

Riley said all in one breath, Cindy's eyes instantly became glazed and tears began to spring to life.

"No it can't be."

She wailed, snapping to face Kai.

"Is this true!?!"

She cried.

Kai just shrugged which caused Cindy to brake down into sobs and run out of the kitchen.

"Good riddens."

Riley muttered, taking another bit of her toast while holding her head, her headache was becoming a dead set killer.

A glass of water and a white table was pushed in front of her.

Riley looked up to see Tala looking at her.

"Takes the hangover away."

"How can I trust that it's not a seductive drug or something."

"I need to get rid of you as soon as possible."

Tala shot back, making Riley growl with annoyance. She then quickly gulped down the tablet, wanting the headache to die.

* * *

**(Preview)**

Riley looked away just as her foster parents crappy house came into view, a black shinny car out the front making her groan and sink into her seat.

Riley was brought viciously out of her fuming by a hard backhand across her cheek, which sent her headfirst into the wall.

She cried out in pain as her head connected with the hard concrete. Blood slowly seeped from the wound on the back of her head, oozing down her neck and gathering in her top.

* * *

heyo......owwww whats happening nex!?!?!?! MWAHAHAHA you'll see

Thank you to all you guys who hav reveiwed XP

Until nex time

The Red Pheonix


	10. Horrid Past

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

Riley walked slowly out into the living room, pushing bodies away from her feet.

A familiar body on the floor made her stop and stare. Oliver was passed out on the carpet, his green hair in a mess and a pleased looking grin across his face.

"No, please don't leave me here, we were just getting started. GIRLS"

Riley rolled her eyes and kicked Oliver. The green's eyes shoot open and he moaned, grabbing his side.

"Oh shit, Riley what was that for."

Riley just looked at him.

"Girls."

She muttered walking away.

Oliver stumbled to his feet, his eyes darting around, definitely confused by his surrounding.

"Did I pass out?"

Oliver asked, rubbing the back of his head lightly, looking absently around at the other bodies around his own feet.

Riley just nodded, walking out through the glass doors to the backyard.

"Sweet!"

Oliver beamed, following closely behind.

Riley stumbled over a pair of legs by the pool that she didn't see. She cursed and sent a glare down at the sleeping body. Her face instantly went into a nasty smirk.

Riley walked over to a beer tub and grabbed a bottle, she opened it and walked back over to the body, pouring the brew all over Salima's head.

Riley dusted off her hands and smirked as Salima just moaned and rolled onto her side.

Oliver just looked at Riley, who walked off down the side of the house back to the car. He shrugged and walked after her, sparing one last glance at the house.

* * *

****

In the car

Riley glanced over at Oliver, who was drumming his fingers away, alone to the music.

He was amazing! Probably because he partied nearly every night, hangovers didn't affect him or probably didn't even come.

Riley looked away just as her foster parents crappy house came into view, a black shinny car out the front making her groan and sink into her seat.

"You ok?"

Oliver asked as he stopped the car out the front.

"We'll see later."

Riley grumbled, sliding out of the car.

"Bye Riley."

Oliver waved as he drove off. Riley just watched him go, no reply or movement.

Slowly she turned around towards the house, looking darkly at the black car, which belonged to her foster Mum's Dad.

Quickly, Riley walked up to the front door, pulling it open and walking in.

The living room was now tidy and spotless, the corridor was clean and probably the whole house was now, all thanks to Grandad's charity.

The one thing Riley knew about her foster family, was that her foster Mum's Dad, felt guilty about not being with her during her childhood, cause he was cheating and running off with sluts.

So every couple of years, he came around with his goons and tidied up the place, adding new furniture and shit.

Riley slowly walked past the kitchen, but was stopped as a set of arms roughly pulled her in. Her eyes set firmly against the hate filled glare of a pair of steal coloured.

"Dad don't, she probably has a reason."

The added sweet voice from her foster Mum interjected. The steal coloured eyes darted sideward looking at his daughter. Which Riley noticed, for once was dressed in a full set of clothes.

"I hope so."

The man growled, letting go of his rough hold on Riley. Bruises from where his hands had been could be felt starting to form on her arms, but she ignored it.

"What's your excuse for not being here last night?!?"

The man growled. His brown hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black tight fitting top, which hugged his well-built frame.

"Tell me!"

Jarred, (which is his real name), advanced forward again, grabbing Riley's upper arms roughly again.

"TELL ME!"

He shouted, shaking her.

"Why the hell should I tell you!?!"

Riley snapped back.

"Because we were worried."

Her foster Mother said softly, trying to sound caring. The real reason was that Jarred probably wanted a beating toy and Riley wasn't around.

"Tell your parents why you weren't here."

Jarred growled.

"THEY'RE NOT MY REAL PARENTS SO WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I TELL THEM!?!?!"

Riley shouted, pulling free from Jarred's hold. Her body shook with rage, the green rings in her eyes blazing brightly.

A shocked, but mad look appeared on his face. His eyes glazed over and the muscles in his face started to twitch.

"How dare you speak that way to the people that took you in."

He blared, advancing forward.

"I shall say what I want."

Riley screamed back.

She hated this guy with all her heart! She hated this family! SHE HATED HER LIFE!!!

Riley was brought viciously out of her fuming by a hard backhand across her cheek, which sent her headfirst into the wall.

She cried out in pain as her head connected with the hard concrete. Blood slowly seeped from the wound on the back of her head, oozing down her neck and gathering in her top.

Riley pulled herself back to her feet. Her fists were clenched tightly together, the adrenalin pumping through her veins blocked out the pain.

"NO!"

The other women in the room shrieked.

"Get lost daughter! She deserves to be taught a lesson."

Jarred snapped. Her foster Mum sent Riley a look of sorriness as she fled the room, running out the front door.

Riley hissed, just great now she was by herself with this mad man.

Jarred advanced forward grabbing Riley around the head, belting it into the wall. Blood ran quickly down the left side of her face, stinging her eye.

Riley struggled, punching the guy in the stomach to no avail. He was build solid. But she wouldn't go down easily with out a fight.

He let her go after a couple more blows. Riley just dropped to the floor, the red blood smudged down the wall as she slid.

"Say you're sorry."

He growled through clenched teeth. Picking her up again, punching her in the stomach.

Riley coughed; blood slowly trickled down the side of her mouth as she looked at him.

"Never."

She replied, her voice no more then a whisper.

Jarred growled in frustration and punched Riley in the face, letting her go.

Riley slid back down the wall onto the floor; the fluorescent rings in her eyes dull and fading. A drop of blood that was collected in her eye fell, running down her check like a tear, a blood tear.

"Look at you, no one wants you! Nobody cares about you! Even your worthless family abandoned you! What are you!?! Your nothing!"

Jarred's words seemed to slice Riley up from the inside, every blow invisible, but it was felt.

"Worthless bitch, I told my daughter not to bring you in, but no she just had to. She felt pity for the girl that you used to be and still is. That useless, worthless, SLUT!"

Riley suddenly felt hollow, like the world had just consumed her in total blackness.

She stared up at Jarred, her mind kept screaming that he was right, she was worthless, nobody cared for her. The rings in her eyes died, turning into a brown void of nothingness.

Then an image of her Mum and Dad flashed through her mind.

"I'm not useless, I am cared about, I'm not a SLUT!!"

Riley burst, looking sharply up, cutting Jarred of through mid-sentence, the rings in her eyes flashed back to life. She slowly but surely, to the shock of Jarred, pulled herself to her feet. She stood wobbly but tall, glaring at the man in front of her.

Jarred regained himself and a sneer crossed his face.

"Ha, that's what you think wrench."

"I'M NOT A WRENCH YOU BASTARD!!"

Riley shouted. The look that appeared in Jarred's eyes told her she had just crossed the line. The look of murder, shone bright in his eyes, it was no hidden truth that Jarred was a pimp and he did some pretty dodgy work.

Riley looked at him as he came closer, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"I think that it's time you begged for your life."

He hissed, switching the knife into a position. She knew she had done it, he had no look of sanity in his steal eyes left.

Riley, before he could lounge forward, moved and dashed out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

She burst through the front door and ran as fast as she could manage down the street. Jarred ran after her, shouting stuff that never reached her ears, as she could only hear her heart beat.

Riley stumbled as she pushed on, even though Jarred had given up and gone back.

But Riley couldn't go back, she couldn't go back now, she could never go back. But she knew she had to some day, she could never keep running, she never ran away, she stood a fought, but she didn't feel like it now, she felt like dieing, she felt like leaving this hate filled world. The world that laughed and liked to cast her down, when it had the chance, when her walls weren't up, when she was weak. She usually was never weak, never had her walls been down, but something was changing all this and she didn't like it, she was confused, hurt, angry, furious, **wanting to escaping**……..

Riley stumbled as she walked along the footpath, fresh blood was still slowly leaking from her forehead, her bruises were as bright as the day on her pale skin, but the ones over her tattoos couldn't be seen.

Her head was throbbing and she was starting to feel light headed.

"Riley?"

A concerned voice yelled.

Riley turned around, just to catch a glimpse of brown before her eyes seemed to switch off and her head drift. She just remembered falling into someone's arms, before she blacked out.

* * *

((((((_The sound of small feet running across cement echoed through out the building. Nothing could be seen, just the pitch-blackness, only the silver moon outside in the winter weather gave the fragile and broken light._

The sound of heavy breathing could now be heard, also the sound of a handle that was locked trying to be opened.

The sound of a switch being flicked was quickly followed by blinding white light filling the room, a small girl dressed in brown rags clung to the front door, still fiddling with the handle, her six-year-old brown eyes filled with tears.

She viciously wiped away the tears that ran down her face, as she screamed at the door to let her out.

"What are you doing!?!"

A voice boomed, the Russian fluent and flawless.

The little girl spun around, her jagged short cut black hair fell into her eyes, the two front white bangs shorter then the rest.

"I-I-I…."

She stammered. Her Russian fluent as well.

The girls worried eyes darting around trying to avoid the hard glare from the older and larger women, standing at the room's entrance.

"Why aren't you asleep in your dorm?!?"

The lady boomed.

"I don't want to be here any more!"

The little girl wailed, dropping to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring up at the lady.

"Where are you going to go!?!"

"I don't know."

The lady laughed, it was shrill and high.

"Nobody wants you, that's why you are here, nobody cares for a runt like you."

The lady spat, stepping closer.

The little girl dropped her head and cried into her knees.

"Someone would want me."

"No they wouldn't, that's why you are here."

The women pulled the girl roughly by the upper arm to her feet. Her body sloped as she sobbed, many pairs of eyes from all ages, very young to teenagers watched from behind the small cracks of the worn, old, corridor doors.

The women pulled the girl by the arm down the corridor, finally reaching one of the many doors she stopped. Flinging it open she tossed the girl in. Her body skidded across the floor into a heap in the middle.

The lady switched the light on, revealing rows of army style beds along the walls, twenty or more. All having the same brown potato sack material blanket and hay stuffed pillowcase, lumps that were other orphans lay under each cover. Their eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

"See my orphan, this is where you belong. Here, with the rest of the outcasts, you will have to face it one day that you're not wanted, needed, you're worthless. So all of you hear this, there is no point in escaping they'll just send you back, they don't want you, neither do I, but this is the only place that will keep you, so live with it."

The lady turned around and switched the light off, slamming the door closed behind her.

The girl curled up into a tiny ball on the floor and wept, her sobs softly heard through out the room.

The bodies in the beds moved and sat up, one closest to the girl got out of their spot, moving over to her side. They layed a soft, comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

"Hey."

The girl didn't respond, ignoring the silver eyes that shone down at her.

"Riley."

The little girl's head lifted slightly to see the kind face of the boy above her.

"Come here."

He said, opening his arms. Riley climbed up, locking her arms around his neck.

The boy stood up, lifting Riley easily off the ground. His ten-year-old body walked with her in his arms over to his bed. Softly he layed her down, she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow weeping away.

He climbed in and layed next to her, cupping her body against his for heat.

"Mikhail."

"Hmm."

The boy replied, opening his eyes to look into Riley's.

"Are we really not wanted?"

"Maybe."

He replied. His voice saddened and the shine dull in his eyes. Riley instantly knew she was right, they weren't wanted.)))))

Blinding white light flooded into her eyes as she slowly opened them, her surroundings blurred and disoriented. All she could hear was a machine slowly beeping away and the sound of liquid dripping. Soon the white light was replaced with objects.

She could see a door where nurses and patients ran hurriedly by. At the end of her bed stood a doctor in a white coat, he held a clipboard in his hands. His eyes were busily running down the page, scribbling notes as he went.

Riley slowly moved her eyes to the left where Eric sat in the only chair in the room, his eyes closed. Tyomi was balled up on his lap fast asleep, behind them stood Robert; his eyes fixed on both of them.

"Ah, Ms. Kale you're finally awake."

Eric's eyes snapped open and Robert turned his head, a relieved smile on both of their faces.

Eric stood up, lifting Tyomi in his arms and placing her back on the chair.

"Ms. Kale, may I ask how you are feeling?"

Riley slowly moved her attention to the doctor. Her body was aching and sore, but inside felt the worst, she felt torn, broken, hollow, something that could not be named.

Riley's faced stayed solemn, her eyes dull and cold. She just looked at him, staring as if she wanted him to leave, or die.

"Ms. Kale please, I need to see if everything is working. You were very lucky not to obtain serious brain damage."

Riley's head seized with pain, it felt like pressure was being pumped into her skull. She cringed and grabbed her head, realising that a thick bandage was wrapped around her forehead.

"You will experience a great deal of pain, you were badly knocked about. The pain killers should take most of the pain away, now that you are awake shall I contact your parents."

"No!"

Riley shot, her eyes darting up to him.

"But…"

"Doctor, I'll contact her parents and tell them, I think it's better if I do it."

Robert spoke up, sending a glance to Riley telling her that he wasn't going to.

"Fine, well rest Ms. Kale, you need to. Don't put to much strain on her now."

The doctor said, sending a serious look to her friends.

They nodded and watched as the doctor left.

"Riley are you ok?"

Eric asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

Riley just looked at him. Oh how she wanted to just die, life wasn't worth it any more.

"Fine."

Riley replied softly, dropping her head and staring at her hands. Her mind going off, flashes of her past passing through her head, horrible, sad memories.

She closed her eyes and layed back, opening them to stare at the white ceiling.

"I've told ya parents that you are staying at Tyomi's for the holidays. Tyomi went and packed a bag with your stuff, it's over at her house, I must say that your parents didn't object, they were like whatever."

Eric stated, his face sad and long from lac of sleep.

Riley just layed there soaking in what he was saying. An image of Jarred flashed through her head, his voice echoed in her head, 'worthless' he repeated over and over again.

Riley just remembered Eric saying 'luckily I saw you walking in town….' before she blacked out again.

* * *

**(Preview)**

There was a thick layer of snow outside, the air was chilly, but the children were out playing. Snow fights lined the street as the orphans ditched snowballs at each other.

"Mikhail, Mikhail!"

The girl yelled playfully, the cold air visualising her breath in front of her. Her tiny nose was red along with her smooth cheeks; the black tattoos standing more because of the cold.

Getting no response, she started to panic, her heartbeat increased.

"Mikhail!!"

* * *

so u like?????? well it gets deeper and deeper from now on...well a bit :P well review and i'll update XD koolies

**x1nfernal: **yeah i noe i will update my stories as soon as i have completed this one....which one do you want me to update first as soon as Unique is finished??? Harder to breathe or Can i ever forgive you??? i'm stuck on that can't decide....I'm nearly finished wrighting this story so it won't be long XD so hold on

Til nex time

The Red Pheonix


	11. Pain Released

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

((((((_There was a thick layer of snow outside, the air was chilly, but the children were out playing. Snow fights lined the street as the orphans ditched snowballs at each other._

"Mikhail, Mikhail!"

The girl yelled playfully, the cold air visualising her breath in front of her. Her tiny nose was red along with her smooth cheeks; the black tattoos standing more because of the cold.

Getting no response, she started to panic, her heartbeat increased.

"Mikhail!!"

She screamed, running forward but falling, sinking deep into the snow.

A laugh made the girl smile and a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Not funny!"

She snapped, sitting up in the snow staring up at the Russian boy in front of her.

His silver eyes stared happily down at her, those eyes that held such emotion. His royal blue hair falling into messy clumps in front of his eyes.

"I find it funny."

He laughed, picking her up out of the snow. Rubbing the snow out of her hair.

Little Riley pouted and crossed her arms, turning and marching off. But she fell over again, landing face first in the snow.

Mikhail laughed again and picked her up.

"You're so clumsy."

He stated, shaking his head for effect.

Riley frowned and glared playfully at him.

"Least you will always be there to pick me back up."

Riley beamed, running forward and jumping at him.

They both toppled over in the snow, Riley landing on top of him, her eyes staring happily down into his. Mikhail laughed, suddenly his brow creased in confusion, as Riley just looked at him.

"What?"

"Will you always be there for me?"

Riley asked, looking down at his top, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah of cause I will."

Riley smiled. She quickly wrapped her arms the best she could around his neck and giggled.

"I love you Mikhail."

Mikhail just smiled and sat up, lifting her with him.

"Riley get here now!"

Riley looked up to see the housekeeper glaring at her.

"Mikhail!"

Riley cried, holding tighter onto him.

"I'm not going to let her do anything to you."

He said, standing up and carrying her over to the house.

They reached the door and the lady walked in, telling them to follow.

Mikhail let Riley slowly down, before taking her hand. They walked along the corridor towards the ladies office.

They followed her in, the warm fire crackled away in the corner, also giving the room it's eerie glow.

The lady sat down on the worn, dated chair, behind her desk, giving her a feeling of power.

"Sit!"

She commanded.

Riley looked at Mikhail who smiled supportively. They moved and sat on the two-wooden stools in front of her desk.

The lady peered down at Mikhail.

"I didn't call for you."

She snapped.

"Riley wanted me to come to."

He replied briskly.

"Whatever."

The lady shuffled through some piles of paper before finding what she wanted.

She layed the file out and grabbed a piece of paper. Reading quickly over it.

"Riley, there is an orphanage in America requesting an six-year-old Russian to be shipped off to them and as you are a nuisance I am sending you. So pack your bags, you leave tomorrow."

Riley stared blankly at the lady, she didn't understand.

She looked over to Mikhail, he looked upset, his silver eyes were a dark grey and his lips were pressed tightly together, like he was holding something in.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Riley asked, worry filled her eyes as she turned back to the lady.

"Just pack your bags! You don't need to know why."

The lady snapped.

"Now go!"

She shouted, pointing to the door.

Riley looked over to Mikhail; he just extended his hand. Riley took it lightly and they both stood up, walking silently out of the room.

"What is it? Why do I need to pack?"

Riley asked, looking up at Mikhail, she got no reply, he just looked straight ahead. They walked into their dorm room.

Mikhail let go of Riley's hand and walked quickly over to his bed, sitting with his back to her.

"Mikhail why do I have to pack? Is something going on?"

Riley walked over and climbed over Mikhail's bed, cocking her head to one side so she could see his face. What she saw made her cry.

His eyes were dull, silent tears ran down his face and a sad frown darkened his graceful lips.

"What's wrong!?!"

Riley cried, shoving Mikhail.

Mikhail turned to her slowly.

"You're are being sent to America."

He stated.

"But you're coming to, aren't you!"

He shook his head sadly.

"Nooo! You have to come with me! You have to!"

Riley belted her fists hard into his chest, before collapsing, looping her arms around his neck and cried, burying her head into his chest.

Mikhail hugged her back, staring off ahead in thought. Slowly he leaned over, lying on the bed, Riley close to him, crying softly, her back against his chest.

"You have to promise me something Riley."

He said softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Anything."

"You won't let anyone in, you won't let anyone hurt you. You have to stay strong and show no one that you are weak. Cause you aren't, can you do that for me?"

Riley turned over and looked at Mikhail, she nodded lightly.

"I pro-promise."

She sobbed.)))))

Riley slowly opened her eyes, this time the room immediately appeared to her.

Eric was staring at her, while Robert was sitting with Tyomi, who was sitting on his lap.

Instantly Tyomi squealed and jumped off Robert's lap, coming to sit by Riley.

"Riley, hey."

Riley rolled her eyes. Seeing her friends again seemed to lighten her load for a second.

"Least you're awake now. You've been out for 2 days."

Tyomi stated. Trust Tyomi to tell everything.

"Come on Tyomi, don't cram it down her throat now."

Robert said lightly.

Riley felt a bit better, her head didn't hurt as much and the wounds on her body had healed perfectly.

Groaning Riley slowly sat up, looking silently around the room. Eric smiled and advanced closer, sitting on the opposite side to Tyomi on the bed.

"The doctor said that you should be able to go home now, you just have to stay one more night."

Tyomi smiled.

"You'll be staying with me for the holidays."

Riley groaned and held her head.

"Great."

She muttered.

"Least she hasn't changed."

Eric smiled.

Riley sent him a glare.

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah perfect timing."

He smiled and pulled the file of the end of the bed, skimming over the writing.

"Well it seems that you are fine. Just need to leave the bandages on for another day or so, but you need to come back to get the stiches out. I'm impressed, you are a rapid healer, some of these wounds should have taken a couple of more days to heal."

Robert, Tyomi and Eric exchanged worried glances.

"But you're a fighter."

Smiling the doctor put the file back.

"Dinner will be served in just a couple of minutes."

He then left without a word; everyone sighed a sigh of relief. But Riley groaned.

"I want my food now."

She snapped, putting all her attention onto her stomach.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

(Tyomi's house) Lyrics belong to Linkin Park, One Step Closer

Riley slowly walked up the front steps that lead to Tyomi's mansion. Her bag being carried by Tyomi's Dad who was waiting by the door, a happy, pleasant smile across his face.

"Come on Riley, can't stand out in the cold all day."

Riley looked up, sending the older man a sort of displeased look. She couldn't feel the cold, for some reason it felt warm.

Quickly she walked through the front door, followed by the chuckling man.

"Tyomi! We're home."

There was a sound of pounding feet as Tyomi appeared at the top of the stairs, a beaming smile across her face.

"Hey Riley, you feel better?"

"Maybe."

Riley grunted in reply, touching her head. The bandages had been removed and the stiches had been taken out, leaving a nasty looking cut across her forehead.

"Well follow me."

Riley walked up the stairs, keeping her eyes briefly on Tyomi.

Tyomi guided Riley down a passage, coming to a stop out the front of two white doors. Happily Tyomi flung the doors open, revealing an impressive chamber, with expensive decor.

A large king size bed was layed across one wall, a walk in wardrobe and door which lead into a large bathroom, that was decorated in black marble, occupied an other wall.

Riley noticed a black bag on the sofa at the end of the bed, quickly with out hesitation she stood over to it. Quickly unzipping it, revealing clothes, CD's, magazines, objects and some useless junk that she didn't know why Tyomi had packed.

"Well I'm just down the end of the corridor, so if you need anything just ask"

Tyomi turned to leave but she stopped, remembering something.

"When I was packing I noticed your punching bag, well the gym is just the door right across from this one, feel free to use it. Just one request, sharpen the swords when you're done with them."

With that Tyomi turned and walked out of the room, sparing a happy smile.

Very interested in what Tyomi had just said Riley walked out of her room and across the corridor. Flinging open the doors and walking in.

The room was in complete darkness, apart from a slit of white light that was sneaking through the curtains.

Riley walked over, grabbing hold of the heavily clad curtains and pulled them apart. Instantly flooding the room with the bright light, revealing it's many hidden treasures.

Slowly turning around, Riley's eyes widened. The room was huge; a wooden floor stretched for ages, with a full-length mirror running across a whole wall, mirroring the objects in the room.

There was a row of different kinds of punching bags, with weight machines and treadmills near by. Over a big area, from the roof hung small bags, with various sizes of puncture marks.

Something glinted catching her eye, turning her mouth curved into a smirk. Along the wall were rows on rows of swords, different sizes, weight, style and age.

She ran her finger along a sword, noticing as dust collected on her fingertip. It looked like it had been ages since any of them had been used.

Two daggers due her attention in close, they had gold handles with elegant flames engraved up their jagged edges and foreign writing was carved into the handles.

Riley removed them from the wall, moving them around, staring as they glinted brightly in the light. They seemed to fit perfectly in her hands, not to heavy but not to light. The blades were sharp and looked ready for action.

Wanting to waste no time, Riley moved to the space of floor where the bags hung. Instantly she moved into her fighting stance. With the low kick she swung out, stabbing one of the bags, swiftly turning around she jabbed another.

A cough at the door brought her to a stop, she looked up. Jabbing the daggers into a bag she turned fully around, facing the door.

"I see you have introduced yourself to our sword collection. I quite fancied them myself, the twins of fire, lovely weapons. They glide in and out, not dragging when embedded."

A mysterious smirk crossed the ladies lips as she entered the room. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a stylish lose bun, her violet eyes shimmering.

"It brings happiness to me to see that my room is being used again, but nothing makes this room better them some music."

Riley watched as the lady walked over to a wall and pressed something, the wall opened up and revealed a CD player, suddenly speakers came down from the ceiling and hung around the place.

The lady lifted a round shinny object up on her slender finger.

"Hope you don't mind, I snatched one of your CD's."

Riley just shook her head, watching the lady impatiently. Wanting to hold the daggers again.

Suddenly music blared throughout the room. Least the lady had made a good chose. Riley watched as the lady smiled and left the room, quietly closing the door.

Riley walked back over to the daggers, drawing them back out of the bag.

"Hmm, she was right, they don't drag.'

Riley smirked, moving around and jabbing the dagger in her right hand, into a bag. Easily pulling it out again.

I cannot take this any more, I'm saying everything I've said before, All these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance, Less I hear the less you'll say, But you'll find that out anyway, Just like before...

'Riley jabbed both daggers into one bag, it swung backwards, the daggers gliding out. Flash backs from her past consumed her mind.'

()()() The car pulled out in front of the orphanage, American children ran around the front yard, laughing loudly and enjoying themselves. The bright sun belted down on them, giving no mercy to the Russian's pale skin. She looked sadly out the window; an image of Mikhail's sad faced pasted in front of her, instantly causing tears to run down her face.

"Out you get!"

The driver said, opening the door for her, dropping her packed bags by the gate.

Riley stared at him. He was speaking weirdly. She couldn't understand him.

"Out."

He said in bad Russian.

Riley looked at him and slowly slid out of her seat, walking slowly over to the gate. Staring up at the building in front of her. Not noticing that everyone else had stoped and was looking at her, unhappy looks now plastered on their faces. ()()()

Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break

'She squatted, pushing up, back flipping before swinging around digging the dagger into another bag and twisting it. Rupturing the sack, causing the contents to spill out onto the floor.'

()()() The sound of her bare feet quickly hitting the floor was heard. Her sobs loud and uneven, running away from the tormentor behind her.

"What? Don't run away, I ain't gonna do anything."

The voice teased, getting closer.

Riley flicked her long hair behind an ear, before running into a room. Slamming the door closed and locking it.

She pressed her back up against it, listening as the footsteps got closer. Suddenly they stopped a light knock on the door caused her eyes to widen and push up harder on the door.

"Let me in, we can have some fun."

Instantly the door shock as the person or persons on the other side banged at it.

Riley didn't understand what this person was saying, but she knew what all this was going to lead to.

She wrapped her bruised arms around her legs and held them tightly, just as the door behind her was pushed open.

She skidded across the floor, quickly looking up, just as two guys; about two years older then her walked through, an evil look on their faces.

"Here you are."

The guy on the left laughed, like normal he lifted his fist and brought it hard down onto her tear stained face.

"Stupid Russian brat!"

Riley screamed in pain as the other guy kicked her.()()()

I find the answers aren't so clear, Wish I could find a way to disappear, All these thoughts they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance, Nothing seems to go away, Over and over again, Just like before...

'The green rings in her eyes blazed as she jumped up high into the air, crossing the daggers over her chest, she flipped back in the air. Gliding both weapons into separate bags.'

()()() A large group had gathered to see the normal occurrence, of tormenting the new Russian orphan.

"Come here and steal our chances of getting picked."

A girl screamed at her.

Riley looked up from her spot on the floor, her eyes filled with fear. She couldn't understand why she was being beaten on. What had she done?

"Leave me alone!"

She yelled back, but no one understood her Russian.

"What are you kids doing?!?"

An older voice yelled.

Suddenly everyone parted, moving away from Riley. An old lady in a nice brown summer dress approached, her eyes settling sadly on Riley.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

She screamed, turning furiously around, glaring at all the children in the eye. Their heads dropped, but anger danced violently through their eyes.

"Come child."

She whispered in bad Russian. Riley looked slowly up and nodded, getting to her feet.

"To your rooms!"

The lady yelled, while taking Riley swiftly down the hall.

"If they do it again, please speak me."

The lady smiled, speaking Riley's tongue.

Riley raised an eyebrow but she got it. Nodding her head sadly she followed after the lady into her room.

A small bed in a corner with other six beds around the room. Toys were scattered across the floor.

"I think you should get some rest, English speech tomorrow."

The lady tucked Riley lightly into bed, smiling she gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"You have to stay strong, don't let them hurt you."

She smiled before leaving, Riley's eyes widened as she remembered what Mikhail had said. He was right, she couldn't show she was weak, no more small Russian that gets pushed around. A pair of fluorescent green rings stood out in the darkness. ()()()

Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, Break, break, break, break, break!

'She whipped around. Gliding a dagger along the side of the bag, Riley waited a second before the bag slid open, spilling the foam balls all over the floor."'

()()() A small boy flew into a wall, choking as pressure was placed onto his neck. A pair of brown eyes with blazing fluorescent green rings glared up at him, her arm pressing harder onto his neck.

"Don't touch me."

She snapped in Russian.

The boy's eyes filled with fear as he looked back down at her. Regretting that he kicked her.

"Crazy Russian FREAK!"

He shouted at her, both of them not understanding a word that the other was saying.

Riley looked oddly at the boy before letting him go. He slid down the wall, gulping down the precious air around him.

"Don't let anyone hurt you"

Mikhail's words rang clearly through Riley's head.

"I won't."

She replied more to herself, now noticing the large group of orphans that had gathered around them. ()()()

  
  
**Shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up shut up shut up, shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up shut up shut up shut up, I'm about to break**

'Riley crouched close to the ground, one knee bend underneath her, the other straight out on the side. Her breathing heavy, as she glared up at another bag, its small sways inviting her. Jumping up Riley trust the dagger through the bag, spitting it.'

()()() A cry of pain passed by her mouth as a fist connected with her jaw.

"Don't you pick on me!"

Riley yelled at the girl in English.

Her ten-year-old body, tall and built. Her hair was now long, hanging around her shoulders, her face was hard and cold, no emotion apparent in her eyes.

"It's your fault."

The girl hissed, her green eyes glaring at Riley.

Riley punched her in the mouth again before stalking off. The other orphans moving out of her way. ()()()

  
  
**Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, Break, break, break, break, break, break!**

'Riley twisted sharply, slicing two more bags open, side stepping before swirling she burst three more.'

()()() The girl sat quietly on the wall. It was only two months till her 13th birthday but it didn't matter to her. She never celebrated it. Her face was set hard, her emotionless eyes glaring as the other orphans as they walked by her, on their way to school.

Her brown eyes shifted onto a small girl, that reminded her of herself when she was six. Her fearful eyes looking up to her.

"Um….M-Mrs…wo-would l-like to s-see you."

Riley grunted, jumping down from the wall, her long, shoulder length, black hair that was in a ponytail swung out before landing neatly on her back again. Her two long front bangs swayed around her face as she stalked back into the large house, which she had grown, accustom to calling home.

The door swung open as she entered the Head Ladies office. Mrs Trudge as they called her.

"Riley take a seat, I have some exciting news."

"What is it!?!"

Riley snapped, taking a seat.

"Do you remember that man and his wife that visited yesterday, seeking an older child."

"Yes."

"Well they have asked to have you."

Riley just looked at Mrs Trudge, she didn't really care.

"Whatever, cool."

She said, no expression at all.

"Well they are going to pick you up tomorrow so pack your bags."

Riley stood up and walked silently out of the room. Her mind not even thinking, so what she was going to another house, it was just a house not a home.

Her past was pressed back in her mind, Mikhail never appeared again, she acted this way but she had forgotten why. She doesn't remember Russia or her sorry past. Just that she lives in this orphanage and everyone was scared of her and it was going to stay that way. ()()()

Shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up shut up shut up, shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up shut, up shut up shut up, I'm about to break

'Riley stood still, staring at the last bag remaining as it swung slowly from side to side. She flipped the daggers in her hands, so the points faced against her wrists. The rhythm of the bag moving and the music beat combined in her head.'

()()() Her eyes stared at the orphanage as it slowly grew smaller, the children had been forced to wave good bye to her. So they were out the front waving their hands off their wrists.

The women turned and smiled nicely to her.

"Welcome to you new home."

Riley lifted her gaze to see a small house, packed was packed tightly in between other houses. It's front was worn and old.

The car stopped and the adults got out. Riley sat in her seat before slowly opening the door, casting one more glance at the sky she shut the car door. ()()()

  
  
**Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break.**

Riley cried out and chucked the daggers. They glided through the air before striking the last moving bag right in the middle. It swung two more slow times, before releasing its load and splitting.

She stood there in silence, her chest raising and falling quickly. Sweat mixed with tears as they ran down her cheeks.

* * *

OMG i finished writing this story XsquealsX the ending is so good XP you'll probally ditch books at me when you read it cause i leave you Xshuts upX i can tell......MOOHAHAHAHA well here is another chapter........quite a few more to go XD

So review and update

Til next time

The Red Pheonix


	12. Confestions

** Unique **

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Valkov Manner)

The sound of footsteps approaching didn't seem to register in the teen's mind. His eyes staring blankly up at the black heaven, it's white soles sparkling.

"What's on your mind?"

Kai asked, leaning on the balcony railing next to his friend.

Tala turned and smirked.

"Nothing much, the usual shit. Like what my Dad is going to do when he gets home tomorrow."

Raking a hand through his loosely gelled hair, Tala returned to looking at the sky.

"Man, that wasn't it!"

Kai stated, turning around so that his back was resting on the railing.

Tala raised an eyebrow, but sighed in defeat when Kai continued to look sternly at him.

"Maybe."

"Hmmm."

Kai replied, closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards.

"I was j-just thinking of….."

Tala trailed off; his eyes seemed to fog a little as his mind wondered away again.

"Of?"

Tala blinked as he was brought back. He sighed and turned around, walking back inside.

Kai closely followed, dropping down on the sofa, as Tala sat on the end of his bed. He slouched over, as he tried to find the words to what he was thinking.

"You know……that girl…Riley?"

Kai sat up straight, looking over the back of the sofa at Tala.

"Yeah, she was the black haired girl that fell asleep here."

Tala nodded.

"Yeah…I can't really explain this…um…"

"Just spill and I'll piece it together."

Tala sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"When she was asleep on my chest I….I… felt that she belonged there, that she was always meant to be there."

Kai stared blankly as Tala continued.

"The way she does things, the fights we have, my comebacks, it seems fake to me, forced. She seems to control my mind and I've seemed just to notice this in the last couple of days…….dude… I think…. I like this chick."

"But the question is, how does she feel."

Kai answered, his eyes emotionless.

"Arg! Don't do this to me Kai."

"Man she is the first thing you have really liked, except she is way out of reach. She doesn't let people in, she reminds me of me sometimes."

"That is a scary thought."

Tala replied, sending his friend a look.

Kai rolled his eyes and layed back on the couch.

"Good luck is all I can say."

"Oh thanks."

* * *

(Tyomi's House)

Riley's eyes snapped open as an object bounded onto her bed.

"Arrrrr! PISS OFF!"

"Oh come on Riley, the sun's up and we promised to meet Eric in town today."

Tyomi giggled, rolling off the bed and standing on her feet.

She was wearing a micro orange mini with a navy blue top that had a rainbow over it. Her feet were strapped to a pair of high heel shoes.

Riley groaned and rolled over onto her side, facing away from Tyomi.

"Come on, come on."

Tyomi repeated again and again, until Riley screamed in frustration and sat up. Glaring darkly at Tyomi.

"I am dreading this."

Riley growled, slowly getting out of the bed.

****

Later

Riley rolled her eyes as she followed slowly after Tyomi.

She was wearing a black and red tartan mini, with a studded belt slung around her waist. Her chest was covered by a tight black t-shirt, which had an imprint of a skull on the front. Her feet were clad in chunky black knee high boots, while her hair was in its usual style.

Riley stopped. Her eyes travelled down the dark alleyway that was beside her. The cold concrete walls and mucky floor was familiar to her. She stared into the darkness, listening to the hushed voices and slow movement.

"We are waiting…."

A whispery voice travelled out from the darkness.

Riley glared into the blackness, noticing a pair of icy eyes staring back at her from the depths.

"RILEY!"

Riley turned around to see Tyomi walking up to her, Robert by her arm and Eric following suit.

She turned back to the ally, but the eyes and voices where gone. Frowning Riley walked over to her friends.

"How are you?"

Robert smiled, slinging an arm around Tyomi's waist.

"Black."

Riley grumbled back, glaring at them all.

The group apart from Riley chuckled, guiding her into Oliver's café.

"Heyo my friends."

Oliver beamed as he walked over, an apron around his waist and his ordering pad out.

"Table for four please Olle."

Tyomi smiled.

"Ok, follow me."

Everyone moved quickly over to one of the booths, sitting down around the small table they begun idle chitchat.

Oliver leant over the table, sending his award-winning smile to all of them, while Riley growled and folded her arms. Sinking back into her seat.

The sounds of her mother screaming and Mikhail's voice speaking floated through her head.

Tyomi was now busy talking about her weekend and Eric was falling asleep.

Robert was looking at Tyomi, but probably not listening, Oliver had gone to take more orders so no one noticed the weak look on Riley's face.

Suddenly a chilled voice floated through her thoughts, cutting off the other images. 'We're waiting……' a image of a persons face flashed before her eyes, it was blurry and hard to make out but Riley knew who it was.

Riley abruptly stood up, taking the other teens by surprise.

"Hey Rye you ok?"

Robert asked, concern itched on his features.

"Need fresh air."

Riley grumbled, getting out of the booth.

"I'll come with you."

Eric said, reaching over to grab his jacket.

"No, I wanted to go by myself."

Riley turned and for a split second a pain filled look ran across her face.

The table sat in silence as they watched Riley leave the café and head down the path, back the way they had came.

"Do you think she is alright?"

Eric whispered leaning in over the table.

"She took her feelings out on our sword bags last night, destroyed them all."

Tyomi stated.

"Do you think that this thing about her family isn't going down to well??"

Robert asked, looking over at Eric.

"Probably, she has been acting strange since that day."

"I'm scared."

Tyomi whispered, dropping her eyes.

"That she will return to her old traits."

* * *

So sori this chapter is way shorter then my others XP well i think only 2 or more chaps to the end..... XshiversX i can't wait XP 


	13. Old Habits

********

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Riley)

She looked back towards the café making sure her friends hadn't followed, before turning and walking down the dark ally.

Her boots clinked against the cement as she walked deeper into the darkness of the alleyway.

She walked further until she reached a small square area, only the light escaping from over the top of the buildings lit the dark, dank place.

Movement in a corner caught Riley's attention, the dark shadows concealing the people within.

"Have you come back to us Rattel."

A chilly voice spoke. A pair of icy eyes visible from the blackness.

"Maybe I have, but what's it to you!?!"

A black boot appeared from the shadows into the light, quickly followed by a pair of legs, heavily clad in black pants, then a semi tight black top covered by an unzipped hoodie over the top. The hood was up, hiding the person's identity under it.

"You have wondered into our hang out, so I have a right to know why!"

"Leave her the hell alone Dark!"

A female voice snapped, suddenly another figure materialised out of the dark.

Her slim body was clothed in a tight spaghetti strap tank top, which ended before her belly button exposing a belly button piercing. Goth was printed in white across the front. She had a pair of really baggy black pants that sat low down on her hips, a belt with 1-inch spikes was wrapped over the top, holding her pants up.

Her shoulder length black hair, was pulled back into a high tight ponytail, a few bangs fell down into her silver eyes.

The girl walked past Dark, shoving his shoulder purposely as she went.

A smirk crossed her lips as she walked up to Riley.

"Yo Riley, long time no see."

"I guess."

Riley smirked back.

"I see Dark hasn't changed."

"Yeah, he's still the screwed prick he's always been."

"I take that as a compliment."

Dark growled, removing his hood. Showing his short black hair and icy blank white eyes.

Suddenly two other figures appeared out of the shadows.

A tall well-toned guy walked up and stood next to Dark. He had short messy white hair and blank green eyes.

The other guy walked out and leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms. He had short red spiked hair; few strands fell down into his steal grey eyes, which were focused on Riley.

"Seth, Ryan, don't just stand there like two wet blankets."

Seth shifted his steal grey eyes to Milla.

"Milla, what are we suppose to do, say oh we forgive you for running off and leaving us in the dark."

Ryan snapped. His green eyes filled with anger.

Milla snarled and stepped forward, her silver eyes blazing.

"You guys are real hypocrites! Don't you remember when you guys left the group, we accepted you back."

Ryan frowned and stepped back.

Dark growled and stepped forward, walking over to Riley. Looking down, his eyes examined her. Shifting over to Milla slightly to reveal a smirk.

"You're right, but it has been a long time, three years of casting us aside after we took her in."

"I'm giving her a second chance!"

Milla snapped.

"Suit yourself."

Dark shrugged and turned around, walking over to a crate to sit down.

"But I'm not going to welcome her back that easy."

Milla rolled her eyes and turned to Riley.

"What you been up to?"

"Nothing…. You?"

"Vandalism, robbery, fights, the usual shit."

Milla smirked evilly, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder she walked over to Seth. Seth relaxed his crossed arms, wrapping them around Milla's waist.

His steal eyes glaring at Riley. Riley instinctively glared back, causing Seth to smirk slightly.

"Haven't changed much."

He grunted.

"In attitude you mean."

Milla stated.

Riley had changed over the three years. She had developed into a stunning, dark teen. With curves all in the right places and a slim build. Her face had slimed, giving her an angelic look, but the black tattoos made her look more devilish. Her legs seemed to go on forever in the skirt she was wearing, not covering up her pale skin. Yet the hair was the same.

Milla had changed to.

She was now very slim, with a model body that was clad in Gothic gear. She had a pretty face with eyes that are breath taking; her legs are now nicely long, with well-toned upper arms. She was very much like Riley.

Seth was just drool worthy, with a well toned and built body. He stands about Tala's height.

Ryan is built tough, with muscular arms, chest and body. He is a little taller then Seth.

Dark is the leader of their little gang. He is the tallest, with a well-toned body and nice muscles, his attitude is cold and icy, his behaviour is like his name.

Milla sighed and leant her head back against Seth's shoulder, leaning into his body.

"It's great you're back, now I'm not the only bitch surrounded by these dogs."

Dark growled, glaring at Milla.

"Woof, woof."

She snapped at him, smirking slightly.

"Damn bitch."

Dark sneered, standing up.

Seth glared at Dark and tightened his hold around Milla.

"Seth, god, stop being so protective. He's not going to do anything to me."

Milla snapped.

"Whatever you say."

Dark mumbled, walking over to Riley.

"You don't change do you."

Riley smirked slightly at her old friends.

"I'm bored, lets sign some building."

Dark grumbled pulling out a few black spray cans from behind a crate.

"In broad day light!?!"

Milla blurted, looking at him in surprise.

"Just adds to the fun."

He smiled evilly.

Dark chucked a can to each member of his gang, throwing one to Riley to before moving down, out of the alley.

"Are you one of us again?! Or are you chicken and fleeing again!?!"

Dark snapped at Riley. She glared darkly at him.

"I didn't flee."

She snapped back, following after them.

"Time for some fun."

Dark smirked, leading the group out of the dark alleyway and down the street.

* * *

(A building)

The sound of the spray cans being used drifted slowly away.

Milla chuckled, spraying a black love heart on the wall, followed by a star.

"Isn't that on your arse."

Seth said huskily in her ear as he wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"That's where I got the star from."

Milla grinned.

Riley put the can down as she looked at her work. 'Fuck you' in black paint decorated the brick wall.

"Still in your state of mind."

Dark smirked, finishing of his modified death sign.

"I'll never grow out of it."

Riley replied.

"I've never stopped feeling."

Dark replied, looking blankly at Riley.

Everyone stopped as they heard the sound of shouting and feet coming closer. Dog's barking was quickly followed, just as two appeared around the corner.

"Shit, everyone scramble!"

Dark shouted, turning and running away from the warehouse.

Riley looked at the vicious dogs as they ran closer, their teeth showing and eyes glazed.

"Move you're arse women."

Milla snapped as she grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled her into a run. Riley then switched back; she started out into a sprint, running quickly away. Milla close behind.

Riley turned and stopped suddenly, Milla bumping into her back.

"Crap!"

She swore noticing the dead end. They turned; about to run out of the alleyway just as the dogs appeared at the entrance. Their fangs bared and jaw snapping.

"Oh what fun."

Milla grinned, raising her hands in front of her. Hands crossed, palms facing the bloodthirsty dogs.

"Remember this."

Milla smirked, turning briefly to Riley.

Riley nodded and grinned.

"How could I."

Milla moved into a stance, taking in a deep breath she started to yell.

The small ally was instantly filled with her voice. Black material like liquid appeared in front of her palms.

The dogs stopped barking and their tails dropped, as they seemed to watch.

Milla bent her arms a little before pushing them forwards again, the black substance sprayed forward.

The ally was submerged in blackness. The faint sound of dogs whimpering was heard, quickly followed by the light returning. Revealing that the dogs were gone.

Milla dusted off her hands and turned around to Riley, who had a smirk on her face.

"Been awhile since I've done that."

Milla smirked, tilting her head slightly.

"We could've just scaled the wall."

Riley stated.

"But where is the fun in that!"

Milla smiled, turning around and walking out of the ally. Riley took a deep breath in before slowly following.

* * *

Oh Ow!!! whats happening??? this is getting weirder and weirder........what is Riley doing??

Well Until nex time R&R

The Red Pheonix


	14. Hidden In Darkness

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Tala)

Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Dranzer was happily growling at squirrel that was boxed into a corner of the playground.

Kai strolled over, after talking to Ozuma who was skateboarding.

"What time is the bastard getting back."

Kai growled, sitting down on the bench.

"He's getting back tonight, about 8. Mum is getting back at 5."

"Right."

Kai looked down at his bruised wrist and flinched as Dranzer pushed it with his nose.

"Did the old guy have a problem?"

"Yeah, he wasn't pleased with the mess that Dranzer made in the lounge. He eliminated a few pillows."

Kai stated, pushing his black leather bands down over the bruise.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, ok."

Tala looked up just as a figure walked through the park, he was clad in total black. The hoodie he wore covered up some of his hair, but exposed the front ¼ of his black hair.

The guy turned his head, his blank white eyes locking Tala's icy unnatural blue in a cold stare.

Tala stared into his eyes and he stared back, a feeling that this guy was bad news washed over Tala. The guy looked away, focusing on the park gate. Tala watched as he left, turning the corner and out of view.

"You know him?"

Kai asked, looking blankly at his friend.

"No and I have a feeling that I don't want to."

"Hmmm"

* * *

(Ally)

Dark strolled down into the hide out, noting that the entire group was there.

A smirk crossed his face as he saw Riley.

"So you didn't chicken out."

"I never do."

She snapped back.

Dark nodded lightly in approval.

"Seems that we can trust you again."

Everyone knew this meant that Riley was back in the gang.

Milla jumped up and hugged Riley.

"Milla let go of me."

Riley growled.

"Oh yeah."

Milla let go but the smile was still planted on her lips. Riley couldn't help but smirk.

"Welcome back."

Ryan said quickly, turning and sitting on a crate.

"Great."

Seth grunted.

Milla glared at him, giving him a light slap across the arm.

"Time to split."

Dark stated, looking up at the reddening sky.

"Meet here tomorrow…round lunch. Don't be late."

The gang nodded and watched as Dark left. Ryan quickly left to. Milla smiled and walked with Seth.

"See you tomorrow Rattel."

Riley's smirk instantly turned into a frown as everyone left. She glanced around the ally before dropping her gaze and slowly strolling out.

{What have I gotten myself back into.}

* * *

(Tyomi's house)

Riley opened her door and walked into the room. Dumping herself down onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling.

Images of the past and flashes of the present danced before her.

The door being swung open caused Riley to sit up.

Tyomi stormed in, she didn't look happy at all.

"Where did you go today?"

She said, her voice trying to hold it's calm tone.

"It's none of your business."

"You just disappeared! 'Oh I need fresh air' then 'poof'! You're gone for the rest of the day!"

"Tyomi, shut up!"

Tyomi's jaw shut, her eyes filled with rage slowly easing away. She let out a huge breath before sitting down on the sofa in the room.

"Why do you even care."

"Riley you're our friend, we care about you. Doesn't matter what you think or believe, we were worried."

Riley stared at Tyomi. Was she telling the truth, or was she lying. But Tyomi wasn't the kind of person to lie.

"Anyway, I'm holding a party tonight, you don't have to come…. But it will be loud so you might not sleep anyway."

"Who is coming."

"Oh a few school friends."

Riley watched Tyomi get up and leave.

"See you later."

"Hmmm."

Riley was waiting for Tyomi to leave, the pressure on her chest was getting to much.

The door shut and she released it. Tears ran down her cheeks, she turned and sobbed into her pillow.

It may have seemed that she was doing better, but bottling away her true feelings was becoming a huge burden. Faking your feelings, forcing smiles, this was becoming to much, soon she would totally brake.

****

Later

A FEW!!

Riley pushed herself through the streaming mass of teenagers entering the lounge room. The music was playing loud and bodies were swaying close together to the beat.

The sword room was locked so Riley had nothing better to do, then to join the mindless bunch, in drunken rants and stupid behaviour.

Riley dodged a guy as he fell over.

"TYOMI!"

She shouted, trying to spot the brown, red streaked haired teen out of the crowd.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her in against their body. They definitely were well built.

"What you doing here?"

A husky voice rasped in her ear.

"Piss off!"

"Oh the same invite, it's getting old."

Tala let go of Riley; she spun around and glared at him.

"What's your problem!?!"

"You!"

Riley shot back.

"I find we started off on the wrong foot."

The sway he did told Riley he was already drunk.

"Great."

She said rolling her eyes.

"Can't we start over, wipe the plate clean."

"You seem to talk more logical when you're drunk, but the answer is NO!"

"Riley we can't go on fighting like this."

"Like what? You mean the annoying little bicker fights, you're right we can't keep having them. So lets just leave each other alone, that will sort that problem out."

"No, because I don't want to leave you alone."

"Tala you are drunk."

Suddenly Tala leant forward, locking Riley's into a passionate kiss. Riley's eyes opened as Tala's tongue slid along her bottom lip seeking entrance. But she didn't grant it to him, instead she pushed him away, he fell backwards over the side of the couch, landing on it.

"You are drunk!"

Riley hissed. Turning and walking away, her heart leaping a little.

Her eyes scanned the crowd angrily, this brown haired girl was hard to find.

"Tyomi!"

Riley growled, standing in the doorway.

Her mind floated back to the event earlier. She touched her lips absent mindedly as she thought.

"Was up Riley?!?"

Riley shook her head little, coming back to reality before turning to the person she wanted to see.

"Tyomi what time is this party suppose to end!"

"Umm…. Err…. I dunno…. When people decide to leave."

"Where is your parents."

"Out of town visiting my Grandma."

Riley sighed and turned around, pushing her way back through the crowd towards the hallway.

888888

Tala sat on the couch, his hands resting on his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

His heart felt weird, he had butterflies in his stomach and felt a little light-headed. Mentally pushing the feelings aside, he slowly sat up, eyeing the crowd.

Tala glanced to his side as Kai sat down.

"I saw, you fell."

"She pushed me, thought I was drunk. I think it's better that way anyway, I would have humiliated myself."

"Probably."

"She drives me insane!"

Tala dropped his head into his hands and looked intently at the floor.

"Shall we go?"

Tala looked up.

"Good idea this party is boring me anyway."

Tala and Kai stood up, walking quickly out the door.

* * *

(Next Day)

Dark smirked as the brick smashed through the shop window. Riley watched as the gang filed into the deserted store and took some items.

"Come on Riley, take something."

Riley's eyes darted over to Dark as he took a portable radio. Riley looked down at a bunch of bags, her hand slowly moving over them. Her mind screamed 'do it or they will never accept you again!' while a small voice told her it was wrong.

Pushing the voice aside Riley hesitantly grabbed a black bag, stuffing it with CD's and mags from the shelves.

Milla ran around taking a few items of clothing and CD's. Seth and Ryan helped themselves to stereos and dvd's.

Sirens signalled it was time to leave.

"Time to go guys!"

Dark yelled, walking out onto the road.

Milla whooped in excitement as she jumped back out through the window, quickly followed by Riley Seth and Ryan.

Milla smiled and slung an arm around Riley's shoulder.

"Got some cool stuff."

Riley just nodded.

"Just like old times hey."

Milla jeered, breaking into a run, as the sirens seemed to get closer.

Riley followed quickly after her, a solemn look on her face as she adjusted the black bag on her shoulder.

888888

Unnatural sky blue eyes watched in horror as a gang threw a brick through a shop window.

The fact that a shop was being robbed didn't bother him, but the fact that he recognised one of the people.

Her black ponytail swayed as she climbed into the shop, slowly taking some items. Tala stared; his eyes focused on her. He knew she was hard core but this was just out of earth.

The sound of sirens registered in his ear, a figure appeared first out of the store, his blank white eyes glancing around at the surroundings before dashing off with the group.

Tala's eyes set in a firm glare, wanting his eyes to burn a hole right into that black haired prick's back.

"He's probably the one making her do this, this ain't like her. I just have a feeling."

He growled. Shifting the gear he took off, speeding down the street.

* * *

(Tyomi's later)

Riley ran up the front stairs, she dashed down the corridor and bounded into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

She disposed of the black bag on the couch before climbing up onto the bed. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on the top.

Silent tears trickled down her face.

How could she be doing this, robbery, theft, it wasn't her. Sure she had participated in those activities when she was younger, but that was it, she was young! Trying out new things, behaving wildly.

She had grown up, found new friends. But this group, this gang…They felt close to her. Every time she was around them she felt powerful, free, her mind was wiped of her past.

But now, by herself, alone, she felt hollow and every time she spent time with them, she felt more of herself being taken away.

Riley's tears stopped flowing as she stared ahead. Her eyes blank and emotionless, her face cold and unreadable, slowly she crossed her legs, resting her arms across her knees.

"Mum."

She whispered, looking straight ahead.

"I need help, I'm breaking, oh someone please help me."

Riley wrapped her arms around her body, she layed on her side staring at the wall. Tears ran down and dropped off the tip of her nose onto the pillow.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again]

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realise

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

* * *

Yep....not much longer to go....can you wait???? i noe i can't hehehehe well R&R and you'll see what happens.....XD Just two more chapters!!!!

Til nex tim

Red


	15. Opening Of Heart

****

Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

_(((((Her brown eyes stared into nothingness, the shadows danced before her, gleeful looks plastered on their invisible face._

_A white ball of light shone before her, it sped forward passing through her chest. She spun around to see the white light slowly fade, being replaced by a black glowing ball. _

_The ball sped forward slamming into her body. Dissolving into her stomach, her body immediately was surrounded by the black glow. She fell down onto her knees; her hands grabbed her stomach in horror. A painful scream erupted from her throat._

_An evil laugh echoed around her. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of her, it's reflection showing nothing. She had no reflection._

_Her eyes widened in fear and pain as her body crumbled to the black floor, a single, blinding, silver tear, rolling down her pale cheek.)))))_

Riley slowly opened her eyes. She saw her black world before it slowly dissolved away exposing the harsh, bright surroundings of the room.

Sluggishly she sat up, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Rolling over she got up, moving slowly over to the bathroom door.

* * *

(Valkov Manner)

Tala grabbed his coat and pulled it on, storming towards the door. A black bruise decorating his pale cheek.

"Tala dear where are you going?"

His mother asked in a distraught tone.

"Out."

He snapped.

"Where?"

"Away from Father….. And I need to see someone."

"Who?"

"Stop asking so many fucking questions."

His mother watched sadly as he slammed the front door after him.

Tala walked into the garage; he didn't feel like taking his car.

Flicking the keys into the ignition Tala turned his motorbike on, screeching out of the driveway he headed towards town. Luckily she would be there.

* * *

(Riley)

Riley walked down the street, her hair swayed behind her. A blank look plastered on her face, covering up the wreck inside her.

She walked further, looking straight ahead. Her mind was a buss of chaos, memories, flashes and people speaking. It was driving her mad.

Riley turned around a corner, heading into the park. She was quickly brought to a halt by two strong hands holding her shoulders.

Spinning around, Riley glared at the intruder, she didn't need this right now.

"Piss off."

"Shut up for once Kale."

Tala snapped, glaring darkly at Riley.

Riley's eyes ran over his face, a bruise that was on his cheek made her cringe a little.

"What!?!"

"Never knew you to be the type, robbery!"

Tala's voice was edged; he was on the verge of exploding.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

Riley snapped, turning around.

She was quickly spun back. Tala's murky navy blue eyes staring angrily into hers.

"Don't feed me bull shit Rat! I saw you! With my own two eyes!! You and that gang of his!!"

Riley's eyes darkened and she glared at him.

"What I do with my life is none of your damn business! You can't come and tell me what to do! Report me…I don't care!!"

"Don't say that."

Tala's voice dropped dramatically, his eyes lighting a couple of shades.

Riley stared at him.

{What just happened??}

"I can say what I want!!"

"You can't say that, you can't just throw your life away. There are people that love you care for you, need you, look up to you. You can't just chuck all that aside like it's nothing."

Riley dropped her eyes; her body instantly taking on the look, like the world was on her shoulders.

"I'm nothing, I have nothing, no one cares for me."

Riley said, her voice no more then a whisper.

Tala's grip on her shoulder's tightened, making her look up sharply. His eyes had returned to their normal state.

"That's not true. I've been through much more then you have, I've had to live with an abusive, violent father for all my life. A mother who is abused, to weak to do anything, when her only son is being beaten right in front of her. You may think I'm strong and unbreakable, maybe that is half true, but I'm not a super hero, I have feelings and I know for a fact that you are cared for."

Tala stated, his voiced laced with his true emotions, he was not lying.

"Tyomi, Eric, Max, Enrique, Oliver, Ray, for god sakes you're whole bloody group of friends care for you. They get worried over you, they always want to know where you are, they stick up for you, I don't know what else that means, but I know it means they feel some thing for you and you are loved……you are…"

Riley's eyes were clouded, raging with all types of emotions.

"By who?? Who in the world would love me?? A fiery, stubborn, bitch!"

Tala's eyes moved around, he looked down before slowly looking back into her eyes.

"Cause…I…. I…. Ya lu blue ti biah."

Tala blurted out in his native tongue. Riley's eyes grew wide, she understood what he had said, it was in Russian.

Tala quickly leant forward pressing his lips softly against hers. Riley gasped slightly, instantly giving way for Tala's tongue to enter her mouth.

Riley was battling with all sorts of emotions…. He had just said he loved her…. Her! She pushed Tala away, tears rolling down her cheeks, hidden over the black tattoos.

"I…I…DON'T!!"

Riley shouted, turning around she ran as fast as she could away. Her whole body felt shaken up, what had just happened.

888888

Tala watched as her back retreated. Something in his chest tore, pain and hurt swelled through his body, nothing like he had ever felt before. She had just left, told him not to.

Tala's eyes filled with hurt and sadness, longing to run after her, but it was pointless. Kai was right, she was like him, hard as can be.

Turning slowly around he slowly headed back into town.

888888

His blank eyes glared at the scene before him. That guy was kissing 'his' property! HIS!

Anger swelled up in his body, jealousy. He looked down at the floor, glaring darkly at it. When he returned to look Riley was running away heading back out of the park.

Dark growled. He turned sharply and walked away, he was going to stop and tell her a few things.

888888

Riley turned and ran down an ally she had never been down before. She needed to think, needed to get herself together.

She stopped running, placing her hands up on the wall she leant over and panted, regaining her breath. Her tears falling inaudibly onto the concrete ground.

"Riley."

A voice growled.

Riley instantly looked up, her eyes settling on a tall image of Dark.

Dark seeing that she was crying, smiled inwardly.

{So he had blown his chance, good, she's not his, she's mine. My feisty little bitch.}

Stepping forward Dark pulled Riley into a hug, not a soft caring hug, but a hug, something she could rest herself against.

"Dark."

Riley mumbled, looking up.

Instantly her lips were bombarded by his, forcing her into a rough sort of power struggle of mouths.

Riley's eyes shot open and she pushed his roughly away. Dark slammed up against the side of the ally.

"What is it with you guys!!"

Riley screamed.

"What's with you, are you that red head's little bitch!"

"Tala?"

Riley gasped.

"Oh so the red dick has a name."

"I'm no one's bitch!!"

Riley snapped, glaring deadly at Dark.

Dark smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Correction you are mine."

He growled.

Riley spun around and connected her right fist with his jaw. Dark fell backwards onto the ground, Riley glared at him, stepping over his body she walked back out of the ally.

"I belong to NO ONE!"

Riley turned and started to run again, she couldn't take this, she need to get away from it all.

* * *

(Tyomi's)

Riley ran back into her bedroom closing the door, she fell onto the bed. Her body instantly becoming a crumbled wreck, this was so unbearable.

She was no ones, she didn't want to be, she was not weak, she didn't need anyone to take care for her, looking after her.

As she slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a forced sleep a small quit voice spoke up.

'Some one cares for you, it can't be that bad, you like him to, you know it, stop believing otherwise.'

* * *

OMG i can't wait the next chapter is the last chapter!!!! XSquealsX this is soooo exciting.....so R&R and oh i can't wait.....

Til nex tim

Red


	16. True Feelings

********

Unique

_!FINAL CHAPTER!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the character from the Beyblade series, or the characters themselves. But I own my own characters and the plot

Talk "…"

Thought {…..}

Flash back ()()()……()()()

Dream (((((……..)))))

Change of scene ===========

View change 888888

* * *

(Next Day)

Riley walked down the street heading towards the ally; the sky was just starting to turn a rusty orange as the sun started to set.

She was heading back to the gang, she wasn't going to stay away because of Dark, that showed she was weak and she wasn't. Also the rest of the gang had accepted her again, she couldn't just leave all of them again.

A familiar red head heading her way up the street caught her eye. She locked his gaze into a heavy glare.

Something in her heart twanged as his eyes filled with hurt and he looked away, walking silently past her, wondering into Oliver's café.

Casting her gaze down she walked down the ally, back into the large clearing.

"Riley!!"

Milla beamed, slinging an arm around Riley's shoulders, leaning on her and smiling.

"Good to see you again."

"Hmmm"

"Oh stop acting like Dark!"

"I'm not!"

Riley snapped.

"Yeah what ever."

Milla chuckled, walking back over to Seth.

Instantly the group went silent as Dark appeared around the corner, a nice bruise on his jaw. His eyes locked Riley's into a dark glare.

"Thought we might have some fun tonight."

Dark spoke, pulling a black bag off his shoulder, pouring out its contents.

Riley eyes widened as metal poles, spray cans and bats clattered out onto the floor.

"Thought we might totally wreck a building beyond repair."

"What place is getting smashed?"

Ryan grunted, placing everything back into the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"This new club which annoys the hell out of me, it's called Xcape."

Riley's eyes widened even more.

"No."

She gasped.

"What did you say Riley!"

Dark snapped.

"I…I...C…"

"You can't back out of this Rattel!!"

Dark growled, advancing towards her.

"Nothing."

Riley snapped back.

Milla stepped in front of Riley and pushed Dark.

"Lets get a move on, we have to do this before it's to dark to see."

He just grunted and started out of the ally. Everyone slowly followed. Riley stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"Robert's club."

She muttered.

"Riley get you're sorry little arse moving!"

Milla shouted, looking back at her. Riley looked up and slowly wondered after them.

888888

Tala looked up his coffee just as the familiar group walked by.

The black haired prick up the front, followed by the two other guys and a good-looking girl. Riley was close behind but her head was down, a look that was total lost covered her face.

He didn't know why, but something in his stomach told him to move. Slowly Tala got up and payed for his drink.

Walking out of the café he headed the way they had went.

* * *

(Xcape)

A high bubbly laugh erupted out of Tyomi's mouth as Robert placed light kisses along her neck.

"Can't this wait."

"No not really, I love you."

"I do to."

Tyomi smiled as she locked the front door. Turning around she ran a hand through Robert's hair.

"My parents ain't home, Riley's out."

"Lets head to your house then."

"Cool."

Tyomi waved goodbye to the club as they got into Robert's car, quickly driving away.

Four figures stalked up to the building, a 'bang' was head as the front door to the club was forced open.

"Move!"

Dark hissed, forcing everyone in. Pushing Riley in last.

Flipping a switch, the club lit up. It was deserted, all the chairs was up, the lights packed away.

Ryan dumped the bag onto the dance floor, pulling out a few items.

"Owwww."

Milla stated as she saw the drinks along the wall.

"Don't mind if I sip instead of destroy, I find this kinda weird anyway."

Riley stood near the bag, staring down at the objects, a bat, pole and wooden plank.

"Pick one Rat, destroy this club."

Riley stared at the bat, her head busing!

{I can't}

"I can't…. I won't, this is my friends club."

Riley blurted out.

"What!"

Dark snapped, pushing Riley back.

"A friend's, we're your only friends!"

His raising in voice caught the attention of the rest of the gang.

"I won't do it Dark!"

"Has this red head got anything to do with it, that stupid prick!"

Riley just snapped, that was the last straw.

"Dark, you can't tell me what to do, I don't want to ruin my friends club which he has spent ages building. Accept it!"

"I can't accept it, we are a gang, we do things as a team."

He hissed advancing forward.

"Dark, leave her alone!"

Milla snapped, stepping in between them.

"Get out of my way bitch!"

Dark hissed, back handing Milla across the face. She went flying to the side, landing onto the floor.

Milla gripped her jaw as she stood up.

"Why you!"

She growled walking forward, but instead she was punched in the face again.

Ryan stood over the top of her, his eyes glaring angrily at her.

"Let Dark take care of Riley, she's a traitor now then she ever was."

"You have no right to lay a hand on her!"

A voice growled, punching Ryan in the side of the face.

Milla smiled as Seth nursed his knuckles.

Ryan stirred and got up.

"You guys are traitors to."

"This gang is no longer about having fun, it's about stealing and doing wrong, I want no part."

Milla hissed advancing forward with Seth.

888888

Riley glared at Dark.

"I don't belong to you or this gang!"

"I can't let you walk away again, you have to pay this time!"

Dark bent over and picked up a bat. Anger seethed through his eyes as he walked forward, bat raised.

"If you can't be mine, then no one else's."

He swung the bat, nearly missing Riley's head as she dodged. Anger was now replaced by a faint look of fear as she dodged swings, stepping away each time.

"Stand still."

"Right, when you're trying to kill me, not likely."

Riley dodged another swing, stepping backwards to find herself being pushed up against a wall. She gasped as a knee connected with her stomach, causing her to drop to the floor.

She looked up into Dark's emotionless eyes, fear lacing hers.

"Such a pity."

He hissed, raising the bat higher.

Riley held her stomach and placed her cheek against the wall, closing her eyes, awaiting the blow. If she was going to die, or be beaten half to death, then so be it, there was no point living.

"Good riddens"

Riley squeezed her eyes closed tighter as she heard the bat being swung. She waited for the blow to come, but it didn't slowly opening her eyes she saw why.

"What the heck!"

Came Dark's irritated growl.

Tala was standing over Riley, his hands above her head, back to Dark. A pained look was itched across his face.

He had copped the full force of the bat on his back.

"Can't let him hurt you, doesn't matter what you said to me, I can't leave you."

Tala breathed out, turning slowly around to face Dark.

Riley's eyes widened, a feeling rushed through her body. For once she felt safe, for once she felt fear but not for herself. She realised, she did have feelings for another.

Tala copped another bat swing to the stomach, a crack was hurt as a rib broke. Tala fell onto his all fours, coughing up blood.

"Tala! No!"

Tala looked up at Riley, fear in her eyes.

He realised, It wasn't fear for herself but it was fear for him. Taking in a wonky breath Tala rose, staring Dark even in the eye.

"Back off."

He growled.

Dark chuckled.

"You've taken quote a beating, you're not going to last long."

A smirk crossed Tala's face.

"This is nothing."

Dark growled in frustration, swinging the bat again, this time Tala grabbed in his hands. Yanking it out of Dark's grasp.

Dark punched Tala in the face hard, but it only shifted Tala a little.

"That the best you can do?!?"

Growling again Dark kicked him in the stomach, gaining a painful gasp from Tala.

Dark then followed through with another punch, but this time Tala fought back, kicking Dark in the stomach and whacking him hard over the head with the bat. Knocking him out cold.

Smiling satisfied down at Dark's motionless body, Tala slowly turned around, looking at the relieved face of Riley.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him. But before she got there, an intense look of pain crossed over his face and he dropped to his knees. Clutching his stomach.

"Tala!"

Riley rushed to his side. Holding tightly onto his shoulders. Tala smiled weakly and looked up.

"Hey, don't worry, it's nothing, I've had worse. Dad can punch harder then that dwit can."

Riley half chuckled, but screamed as Tala fell forward onto the floor in her arms.

"Tala no."

Riley gasped, rolling him over onto his back.

Tala wheezed and coughed up some blood.

"Tala, don't……don't die on me……I…..I……I love you to, I need you."

Tala smirked and stroked her hair.

"I ain't going anywhere, I love you to."

Tala then went limp, his arm dropped and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Tala! NO!"

Sirens were heard as the approaching police cars turned around the corner, followed by an ambulance.

Milla and Seth walked up to Riley after knocking Ryan out cold as well. Licking the blood away from her mouth Milla rested into Seth's arms, looking down at the pair on the floor.

"He's a tough guy Riley, he'll make it."

"I know."

Riley sobbed, holding Tala tightly in her arms as the police barged through the front door. Hurriedly they letting the paramedics take Tala to hospital. The police arrested Ryan and Dark, dragging them out of the club.

Riley walked beside Tala up to the ambulance, getting in with him. Milla and Seth watched as the vehicle drove away.

"They are in love."

Milla whispered, leaning into Seth's shoulder, locking his lips in a soft kiss.

"They are right for each other."

"Hmmm."

* * *

XBowsX XbowsX yes i love that ending....hehehehehe soo this is where i leave you.....you can enjoy more stories by reading 'Harder to Breathe' or 'Can i ever forgive you?' which i'm going to restart on....along with my first Harry Potter fic....not really into Harry but i want to have some fun XLaughs EvillyX you'll c.....well keep in touch

Til Nex Time

The All Important Red Pheonix LOL Just joking


End file.
